Protecting him
by Elles
Summary: Abandonnée Edward est l'unique fils du milliardaire Carlisle Cullen. Quand sa vie est menacée Edward est envoyé vivre à Forks, où il se fait de nouveaux amis qui vont changer sa vie d'une manière inimaginable. Mais est-il hors de danger ? BxE
1. Edward

**Protecting Him**

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire que je ne fais que traduire tant bien que mal ^^

Résumé :

Edward Cullen est l'unique enfant du milliardaire Carlisle Cullen. Il a toujours été entouré par des hypocrites et des personnes que seul l'argent intéresse. C'est le mode de vie qu'il a toujours connu. Mais quand la vie d'Edward est menacée, Carlisle n'a d'autre choix que de l'envoyer discrètement vivre dans la ville de Forks, dans l'état de Washington. Une fois là-bas, Edward rencontre de nouveaux amis qui, même s'il reste prudent en faisant connaissance au début, vont changer sa vie et lui faire prendre un chemin qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé possible. Mais est-il en sécurité ? La menace qui pesait sur sa vie est-elle désamorcée ou le danger est-il plus proche d'Edward et de son père qu'ils ne l'auraient réalisé ?

PS : Un très grand merci à Mymiss qui m'a aidé pour la traduction de certains passages !! :D Et qui au passage traduit une autre superbe fic de TwiXlite "Saving Edward" qui est absolument bouleversante !! Personnellement je l'adore !!

* * *

POV Edward

Mon père, Carlisle, me rétorque, se déplaçant de long en large derrière son bureau. « Il n'est pas sûr pour toi que tu restes ici en ce moment, Edward. Tu le sais ça ! »

« Mais je ne veux pas … » Il me coupa la parole.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas ce que tu veuille désormais, Edward. » Me dit-il, s'arrêtant à son bureau et se penchant les mains sur le bord, le regard extrêmement fatiguer.

« Il s'agit de ta sécurité. Tu penses réellement que je vais laisser mon unique fils assit ici, en danger et que je ne vais rien faire par rapport à ça ? »

Il soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise.

« Le seul problème est que je ne peux rien faire par rapport à ça si tu es ici. C'est trop dangereux. »

Il me regarde, ses yeux m'implorants.

« Je ne veux prendre aucun risque avec toi, Edward. Tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi. »

Je rétorquais : « Pour toi ou pour l'entreprise ? »

Il m'a regardé, surpris. Puis il m'a demandé, sa voix pleine de tristesse et de douleur.

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? Tu es mon unique fils. Je déteste avoir à t'envoyer autre part mais c'est vraiment la meilleure et la _seule_ option que j'ai si je veux que tu sois en sécurité. »

Il soupira et me regarda à nouveau.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Edward. Tu pars ce soir. Je ne vais pas te dire où tu vas, les murs ont des oreilles tu sais, mais Jason le sait et tu seras en sécurité avec lui. Je hais que tu ais à partir Edward, vraiment. Si j'avais le choix, je te garderai enfermé ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé ce maniaque. Mais les choses vont rarement dans le sens que nous voulons dans la vie. »

« Je commence à le savoir » Je marmonnais debout. « Puis-je au moins dire au revoir à mes amis ? »

Mon père m'a regardé, une expression grave sur le visage.

« J'ai bien peur que non, mon fils. C'est trop risqué. Va récupérer quelques affaires. Tu devras être partit dans une heure. » Il a regardé vers ses papiers et il était évident que la conversation était close.

Je ne pouvais pas rester à Chicago.

J'allais partir.

Tout avait été dit.

La plupart du temps, être moi était génial. Et puis, ils avaient des moments comme ceux-là, quand ça craignait.

Je suis l'unique fils de l'homme d'affaires milliardaire Carlisle Cullen. C'est quelque chose qui joue généralement en ma faveur. J'étais populaire, athlétique, intelligent et j'avais ce que je voulais. Je savais cela. Mais Carlisle ne m'a jamais rien donné sans que je n'aie à prouver que je le méritais. Par exemple, quand je suis devenue assez grand pour conduire une voiture et que j'ai obtenue mon permis, il m'a acheté une toute nouvelle Volvo, mais je n'ai pas été autorisé à la conduire avant je n'ai à me prouver sur le plan scolaire. Je savais que j'avais une moyenne de 4.0 mais seul lui connaissait mon score exact, il a voulu que je prouve que même si ma moyenne était quasiment parfaite, je pouvais encore m'améliorer. Je suppose que j'ai réussi parce que à la fin du semestre, il m'a donné les clés de la Volvo. J'étais euphorique. Je pense que le connaissant, il m'avait évalué et m'avait prouvé que j'étais digne d'avoir le meilleur. Il y avait d'autres tests qu'il utilisait pour m'éprouver quand je voulais ou que j'avais besoin de quelque chose venant de lui. Quelques millions étaient comme des centimes pour lui, il s'est toujours assuré que j'apprécie ce que j'avais. Et je l'ai fait. Je savais que Carlisle avait consacré une grande partie de sa vie pour faire de son entreprise un succès. Il s'assurait toujours que je sache à quoi il avait renoncé. Et je le savais.

Je savais que même si nous avions beaucoup d'argent maintenant, il n'en avait pas toujours été ainsi. Et il m'a fait apprécier les moindres petites choses encore plus.

Au début, l'entreprise avait commencé comme une manière pour Carlisle de subvenir à lui-même et à ma mère Esmé, qui, alors que la compagnie a été lancée, était enceinte de moi. Cette nouvelle a rendu plus difficile la réussite des affaires. Qui savait que dix-sept ans plus tard, il serait l'un des hommes les plus riches de la planète ? Certainement pas lui. Et il sait qu'il aurait pu aller dans l'autre sens tout aussi facilement. Je savais qu'il remerciait n'importe quel pouvoir, tous les jours, qui était la cause de la réussite de sa société. Il a opéré dans chaque continent et avait des bureaux dans presque tous les pays. C'était énorme.

Le seul problème avec cette situation maintenant, était que quelqu'un avait décidé qu'il voulait la main mise sur l'entreprise.

Et il m'a utilisé pour faire ça.

Au cours des dernières les semaines, il y avait eu des courriers électroniques d'une adresse introuvable, les lettres d'une source inconnue, les coups de téléphone qui étaient trop courts pour être localisés et ils tous avaient un sujet principal.

Moi.

Pour une certaine raison, quelqu'un avait décidé de terroriser ma famille, raillant qu'il m'observait, qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait ou ma famille ne me verrait jamais à nouveau. Ma sécurité était en ligne de mire.

La pire chose était que nous savions qu'il disait la vérité. Puisqu'avec chaque courrier électronique il y avait une pièce jointe qui contenait des photographies, avec chaque lettre il y avait des photographies incluses et avec chaque coup de téléphone, des photographies étaient faxées en même temps. Et elles étaient toutes de moi. Personne d'autre n'était jamais sur la photo avec moi, mes parents se sont encore plus inquiétés car de toute évidence, cette personne pouvait me voir quand j'étais tout seul. Les images étaient récentes en plus. Il y avait des photos de moi à la maison, au basket-ball, même à l'école. Celles de moi en train de dormir étaient les plus préoccupantes. Comme s'il s'était rapproché. Quand ma mère les a vu, elle n'a pas pu retenir son inquiétude.

Ensuite, les menaces qui pèsent sur ma vie ont commencées.

Les lettres de menaces, les courriels et les appels téléphoniques sont devenus moins fréquents, mais ils étaient d'autant plus inquiétant pour nous. Carlisle m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi ou de ma mère pour les lire. Qu'elles étaient simplement trop graphiques pour que l'un d'entre nous puisse le gérer. J'ai réussi à jeter un coup d'œil à celle qui était sur le bureau de Carlisle après qu'il l'ait lu. Elle l'avait assez perturbé, et dans sa panique, j'avais réussi à entrevoir une phrase ou deux.

J'ai regretté de l'avoir fait.

La pensée que quelqu'un était là, sans doute en train de m'observer maintenant, cette lecture, et tout ce que je savais écrit dans une autre lettre ou un autre courriel me donnait la nausée.

Je ne pouvais pas imaginer les raisons qui les poussaient à me menacer, autres bien sur que pour l'argent de Carlisle. Mais ils n'avaient rien demandé. C'était l'élément le plus étrange. Ils n'avaient absolument rien demandé. Pas un centime. Non pas que Carlisle n'ait rien proposé. Il a offert des milliers, des millions, pour tenir ce fou loin de moi, mais rien de ce qu'il pouvait offrir ne semblait apaiser ce gars-là. Il a seulement dit qu'il allait faire payer Carlisle pour les erreurs du passé et qu'il demanderait son prix quand il serait prêt.

C'est cela qui a cassé Carlisle.

Il savait que je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Bon sang, je savais que je ne pouvais pas rester ici. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'étais heureux d'y aller. Carlisle et Esmé ne pouvaient pas venir avec moi, c'est bien la seule chose qui m'a bouleversé. J'étais séparé de mes parents parce qu'un certain psychopathe menait une sorte de vendetta contre mon père. Quelque chose dans laquelle j'étais entraîné. Je l'ai détesté, j'étais quelque chose que quelqu'un avait pensé qu'il pourrait utiliser contre mon père, comme une forme de chantage.

Mon père avait recruté l'aide de chacun à qui il pourrait penser pour essayer de se débarrasser de ce dément. Il a appelé le FBI, la CIA et d'autres organisations dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler. Ma mère et le personnel de la maison avaient entendu parler d'eux, je savais qu'elles n'étaient pas des sous organisations de type mafieux. Et pourtant, cela a été vain. Il était toujours là, il a quand même réussi à se rapprocher de moi, et à passer à travers les mailles du filet.

Donc nous en venons à la décision de mon père de me faire partir. Il sait que la personne me chassant savait quand j'étais ici, quand j'étais à l'école et où j'étais à peu près chaque minute de la journée. Les images nous le prouvaient.

Le plan était que je parte ce soir. Nous avons reçu le dernier coup de téléphone ce matin. Le seul qui a cassé mon père. Il était méconnaissable ce matin. Ce n'était pas le père auquel j'ai étais habitué. C'était un homme brisé, poussé à bout, qui essayait de trouver le  
meilleur moyen de protéger son unique fils. Et le meilleur moyen était de  
l'emmener loin d'ici."Je partais dans près de quarante-cinq minutes. Il y avait trois ou quatre voitures identiques qui quitteraient le garage du manoir dans lequel nous avions vécu jusqu'ici. Toutes se dirigeant vers des aéroports différents. L'une avec moi et les autres auraient des leurres. Mon père espérait confondre l'harceleur assez longtemps pour qu'il aille après la fausse voiture, me donnant quelque temps pour traverser l'aéroport et entrer dans l'avion sans risque. J'espérai que cela fonctionnerait. Il le fallait. Mon père était au bout de son intelligence et c'était sans parler que j'allais perdre la raison si je devais passer mon temps à me demander si j'étais pris en photos, si mes mouvements étaient répertoriés. Je crois que j'aurais toujours cette peur, mais si j'étais dans un autre endroit, je pourrais être capable de me détendre un peu. Au moins, je l'espérais.

Tout a été entassés dans les voitures. Les affaires des leurres et les gens grouillaient. Les leurres qui seraient utilisés étaient en réalité les membres de l'équipe de sécurité qui venaient avec moi. Même qu'ils étaient des membres de la sécurité, aucun d'eux ne savaient vraiment ce qui se passait. Mon père n'avait pas voulu divulguer à quelqu'un ce qui arrivait, pour que rien ne filtre vers le harceleur. Les seuls qui connaissaient le plan étaient mon père, ma mère, Jason, notre chef de la sécurité, qui m'accompagnerait partout où j'allais. Personne n'autre n'avait besoin de savoir. Du moins, pas d'après Carlisle de toute façon. Tout ce qu'ils avaient, c'était des ordres pour aller à un certain endroit et c'est tout. Ils n'avaient pas à poser des questions, ils leur suffisaient de faire ce qu'on leur disait.

Personne ne savait pour la menace. Les seuls à savoir sont ceux qui connaissaient le plan et les différentes organisations gouvernementales qu'avait employé Carlisle. Elles étaient toutes en activités, mais il semble que rien ne venait d'elles.

Je suis monté à l'arrière de l'une des voitures, Jason me suivant de près, veillant à ne pas me perdre de vue. Je ne pouvais pas dire au revoir à ma mère et à mon père, de peur que le harceleur ne suspecte quelque chose. Jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait pas eu d'appels téléphoniques ou n'importe quoi d'autres pour dire qu'il savait ce qu'il se passait. J'avais des doutes sur la réussite de tout cela, mais je devais faire confiance à mon père. Il savait ce qui était juste.

Jason m'a tranquillement demandé, comme je commençais à regarder par la fenêtre, regardant tout le monde mettant tout en ordre. « Tu vas bien, Edward ? »

« Honnêtement, non je ne vais pas bien. » Je me suis tourné pour le regarder. « Je suis forcé de partir de chez moi à cause d'un psychopathe qui semble vouloir rien de plus que détruire mon père, en m'utilisant comme appât. Je déteste cela. Je voudrais pouvoir rester. Je voudrais pouvoir faire des choses sans avoir à m'inquiéter d'être observé tout le temps. Je veux juste … » J'ai pris une profonde respiration, en me pinçant l'arrête du nez avec mon ponce et mon index. « Je veux simplement les choses telles qu'elles étaient. »

« Je sais ce que vous voulez. » Il a soupiré. « Nous le voulons tous. C'est tellement le bordel ! »

« Ouais, bien. » Je soupirais et recommençais à regarder par la fenêtre, en attendant que tout soit mis en place. Maintenant, les personnes ont cessé de bouger et tout le monde rentrait dans les voitures, trois personnes pour une voiture. Un représentant le conducteur, Mitch, qui venait d'entrer à l'avant de ma voiture, un pour représenter Jason, et un pour me représenter moi.

A travers la fenêtre, j'ai vu l'énorme porte du garage ouverte et les quatre voitures sortirent en même temps, avançant comme une même ligne et se séparant dans des directions différentes quand nous sommes arrivés à la route. Deux voitures sont allées dans chaque sens avant de se séparer à l'intersection la plus proche. Je ne savais pas où les voitures étaient en ce moment, tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elles se rendaient à des aéroports différents. Chaque leur et moi-même serait à bord d'un avion et d'atterrir quelque part dans un Etat inconnu. Je n'étais pas satisfait pas cet arrangement mais je savais que c'était nécessaire.

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes arrivés à l'aéroport. Je n'ai vu lequel s'était, parce que nous sommes arrivés dans un endroit clos, afin que je ne sois pas exposé dehors. Si l'harceleur me regardant n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon et qu'il m'avait suivi alors il est d'autant plus préférable qu'il n'y ai pas de chance que je puisse être aperçu dehors.

Je suis sorti de la voiture et ai été transporté d'urgence par le biais de l'embarquement, Jason s'occuperai de tout ce qui devait être fait. Oui, je vole sur un avion de transport de passagers, mais seulement parce que prendre un avion privé pour aller là où nous devions aller aurait été trop évident et aurait le fou directement à nous. Je me suis assis à côté de la fenêtre en première classe et attendit impatiemment que les autres passagers montent à bord de l'avion. Je détestais être assis ici. J'étais une cible facile. Jason semblait un peu inquiet aussi, comme s'il savait ce que j'avais fait. Plus nous étions assis longtemps, plus j'étais en danger.

Il m'a marmonné. « C'est bien Edward. Nous serons en l'air bientôt. Ce sera parfait. »

J'ai marmonné. « D'accord. » J'ai regardé vers mon poignet et ai touché du doigt le blason qui se trouvait sur mon bracelet. Le blason des Cullen. Le symbole sacré de ma famille depuis des siècles. Il a également été l'icône de la compagnie de mon père. Il a estimé que comme c'était l'entreprise des Cullen, le blason était parfait. J'étais d'accord. C'était personnel sans aucun doute. Avec le lion debout sur la flèche sur laquelle se trouvait trois trèfles, une main au dessus de sa tête. C'était assurément un blason personnel. Il n'y en avait pas d'autre comme ça. Et il s'est assuré que personne ne puisse le plagier. Pour quelque chose comme ça, les erreurs sont faciles à repérer.

Après quelque instant d'attente, nous étions dans l'air, et une partie de moi se détendit. Je savais que nous étions loin de ce maniaque, pour l'instant en tout cas. Qui savait où il était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il nous avait découvert depuis le début. Je continuait de penser qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il aurait pu mettre en place, car mon père avait mis en place le plan ce matin après le dernier appel, mais encore une fois, une autre partie de mon cerveau faisait valoir le faite que ce gars avait réussi à obtenir des informations auprès de moi depuis dieu sait combien de temps. Qui sait quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à m'observer. Cela pourrait être des années auparavant, mais il a seulement été en mesure d'agir au cours des deux dernières semaines.

J'ai secoué ma tête, essayant de me débarrasser de ces pensées. Elles ont toujours laissé en moi une peur. Je me suis concentré sur les nuages qui passaient sous moi. Je pensais alors _Ils ont la vie facile. Rien à craindre. Pas de soucis dans le monde. _Est-ce que je me suis sérieusement comparé à un nuage ? Je deviens fou. Je penchais ma tête en arrière contre le dossier du siège et j'ai fermé les yeux, me contentant d'écouter ce qui se passait autour de moi.

////////////////////

J'ai du m'endormir car la seule chose que je savais, c'est que Jason m'a pousser du coude pour me réveiller. Nous avions atterrir. Comment j'avais fait pour ne m'a me réveiller durant l'atterrissage, je ne le savais pas. Cela m'a toujours réveillé. Tout le stress de la journée s'était accumuler en moi, et cela avait du me fatiguer plus de raison. Je me suis frotté les yeux, pour en enlever le sommeil, et nous sommes descendu de l'avion.

Ce fut le même processus qu'à aller, seulement dans la direction opposée. Au lieu d'entrer, je sortais. Jason, de nouveau, s'occupait de toutes les formalités à l'aéroport, pendant que j'étais conduit dans une voiture semblable à celle dans laquelle j'avais fait le voyage à l'aéroport la dernière fois. Même si je savais que c'était nécessaire et qu'ils faisaient seulement ce qu'on leur avait dit de faire, j'eu envie de dire à tous les membres de la sécurité autour de moi de partir. Que je puisse marcher par moi-même. Il suffisait de me montrer la direction e je pouvais me rendre là-bas. Je n'étais plus un bébé. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être dorloté. Seulement, à cause de la situation, je l'étais. Une autre chose pour laquelle je détestais ce maniaque. La suppression de ma liberté. Quelques instant après je se soit monté dans la voiture, le porte s'ouvrit et Jason se glissa en face de moi et la voiture démarrer. J'ai regardé e conducteur avant que celui ne lève le verre qui séparait le conducteur de Jason et moi-même. J'étais soulagé lorsque j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de Mitch. Evidement, il avait été sur un autre vole, ou sur le même vole que Jason et moi mais assis ailleurs. C'était cela ou alors je n'avais pas été assez observateur pour remarquer qu'il était sur le même vil. Personnellement, je penchais pour la dernière hypothèse.

En sortant de l'aéroport, j'ai vu que nous étions dans une autre ville. Pas aussi grande ou les bâtiments pas aussi important mais une ville néanmoins. Pour une certaine raison, les villes me fascinaient quand j'étais dans la voiture. Mais pas dans d'autres moment. Je devinais que c'était à cause de la manière dont on voyait les bâtiments à travers la vitre de la fenêtre. Ma mère et mon père m'ont dit que c'était quelques qui m'avait suivit depuis l'enfance.

J'ai reniflais. Enfance. Mon enfance a pris fin à mes treize ans, quand j'ai commencé à être préparer pour reprendre l'entreprise. Je n'étais pas vraiment autorisé à passer beaucoup de temps avec mes amis à ce moment-là. Je devais aller directement de l'école, qui était une école privée, évidement, à la maison pour me rendre auprès de Carlisle ou de l'un des nombreux enseignants qu'il a employé pour m'apprendre à diriger l'entreprise.

Maintenant à dix-sept ans, je connaissais assez bien tous les rouages de la société Cullen INC. Il y avait beaucoup de chose que je ne savais pas, et Carlisle m'avait dit qu'il y aurait des choses que je ne connaîtrais que lorsque j'aurai repris les rênes de l'entreprise, de sorte qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas beaucoup à propos de cela. Enfin, il était plus inquiet par le fait que je sois encore vivant ou non demain plutôt que je sache quel serait le budget prévisionnel pour le prochain trimestre en regardant différents tableaux et graphiques envoyés par le service comptable. J'étais plus intéressé de savoir si je serais vivant ou non demain.

Je l'espérai, pour le moins.

« Jason où sommes-nous ? » lui ai-je demandé, en me tournant vers lui. Les bâtiments se dispersaient et je savais d'expérience dans différentes villes que nous la quittions et avancions probablement vers une des petites villes qui l'entouraient. Je n'avais jamais été dans cette ville auparavant. C'était nouveau pour moi.

Il regardait aussi à travers la fenêtre les différents bâtiments devant lesquels nous passions. « Seattle ».

« Nous somme à Washington ? » Lui ai-je demandé, la bouche ouverte. Pourquoi diable Washington ? Me suis-je demandé. Bien sûr, je savais pourquoi Washington. C'était morne et humide, plein de petites villes qui sont au milieu de nulle part. C'était un endroit parfait pour quelqu'un comme moi qui voulait se cacher. Je remarquai alors que plus nous nous éloignions de la ville, plus le ciel devenait sombre et plus il faisait humide. Je n'allais pas beaucoup m'amuser ici. Avec un peu de chance je de devrais pas passer trop de temps ici. Avec un peu de chance l'homme serait capturé, ou renoncerait bientôt. Mais quelque part au fond de moi, je savais que cela n'allait pas arriver et que je devrais m'habituer à la météo.

Nous étions dans la voiture depuis moins de deux heures avant que je ne vois une trace de civilisation. C'était une ville. Je regardais par la fenêtre et vit un panneau où était écrit « Bienvenue à Port Angeles ». Nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés. Bien sûr que nous ne l'avons pas fait. Nous nous dirigerions plus loin sur la route, vers une ville encore plus petite que la ville que nous venions de traverser.

Et j'avais raison.

Environ une heure plus tard nous passions devant un panneau qui disait « Bienvenus à Forks » et j'ai retenu un gémissement. Fiez-vous à mon père pour m'envoyer vivre dans un endroit qui était appelé comme un couvert. Nous avons traversé une grande partie de la ville en voiture et je pouvais facilement vous dire qu'il n'y avait rien. Le plus grand bâtiment était le lycée et il faisait quand même pâle figure par rapport au plus petit bâtiment de mon ancienne école à Chicago. C'est là où j'irai à l'école demain. _Quelle joie_, ai-je pensé en roulant des yeux devant la grandeur de l'endroit.

Nous avons roulé un peu pour sortir de la ville et avons atteint une longue route sinueuse. J'ai découvert que cette route était en faite mon allée. Nous sommes arrivées devant une grande maison blanche à trois étages. L'un des côtés de la maison était entièrement en verre. Je souriais. Elle était parfaite. Elle était entourée de bois, et ainsi me donner toute l'intimité dont j'avais besoin. _Aussi parfaite pour permettre au harceleur de s'approcher doucement de toi._ Me rappelle cette voix lancinante dans mon esprit. Je m'en suis débarrassé. Il n'était pas ici. Il ne pouvait pas m'observer ici.

J'ai visité la maison et j'ai vu une liste de choses que j'avais besoin de savoir au sujet de la gestion quotidienne de la maison. Bien que la plupart du temps, il n'y avait personne ici, il y avait toujours des employées de maison constituant le personnel, pour nettoyer la maison et réapprovisionner le réfrigérateur dans le cas où quelqu'un dans la famille ferait une visite inattendue. Comme moi par exemple.

« Maître Edward. »

J'ai entendu quelqu'un m'appeler et je l'ai regardé. Là, me souriant se tenait une femme de chambre. Elle n'avait probablement pas plus de quarante ans. Elle était séduisante, et je pouvais dire que, quand elle avait mon âge, elle devait avoir été très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, naturels d'après moi, et j'ai pensé que lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, il y avait une chance pour qu'elle fût un modèle. Je ne la regarde pas de cette manière, c'est juste flagrant, mais elle avait vraiment cette position et se comportement de « modèle ». Bon sang, je devrais savoir que j'ai eu assez d'entre elles qui se jettent sur moi. J'ai détesté quand elles l'ont fait. Dites que je suis vieux jeu, mais je préfère une fille avec une beauté naturelle et un cerveau. J'avais abandonné depuis longtemps le faite que je trouverais cette fille. Les filles comme ça n'existent pas. « Mon nom est Tess, monsieur. Si vous me le permettez je me ferai un plaisir de vous montrer votre chambre. »

« Ce serait la bienvenue, merci Tess. » Elle m'a sourit et m'a demandé de la suivre. Elle semblait assez sympathique et polie. La question était de savoir si elle l'était parce qu'elle était payée pour ou si cela n'avait pas d'importance. Dans la mesure où elle faisait son travail et était poli, cela n'avait pas d'importance pour moi ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle m'a fait monter deux escaliers et s'est arrêtée devant la seule porte au dernier étage. « Nous y sommes monsieur. » Elle a ouvert la porte et s'est poussée sur le côté pour me laisser rentrer. La pièce était grande. Environ la même grandeur que celle que j'avais à Chicago, donc je n'étais pas déçu. « Il y a une salle de bain communicante juste par cette porte. » Elle me montra la porte. « Y a-t-il n'importe quoi d'autre dont vous avez besoin monsieur ? »

« Non, rien merci. » Ai-je dis en regardant autour de moi. Mes sacs avaient déjà été montés ici, n'attendant plus que moi pour être défait et rangé comme je le voulais.

« On m'a dit de vous informer que votre voiture arrivera demain après-midi. » _Ma voiture !! _J'allais garder ma Volvo. Cela amélioré grandement ma condition. Au moins, je ne devrais pas être conduit partout. J'aurai un semblant de liberté. «Voulez-vous que je vous appelle pour le dîner, monsieur ? »

« Non, non, je vous remercie. » Lui ai-je dit en marchant vers le lit. « Cela a été une longue journée et je crois que je vais juste dormir maintenant. »

« Oui, monsieur. » Fait-elle en commençant à partir.

« Tess » L'ai-je appelée et elle s'est retournée avec un sourire au visage. Le point positif c'est que cela ne ressemblait pas à un faux sourire. « Assez avec le « monsieur ». Mon père est « monsieur », appelez-moi Edward. »

« Oui m-Edward. » Elle s'est rattrapée et m'a souri d'un air penaud. Je lui ai souri en grimaçant et son sourire est devenu plus confiant. Si cette réunion était la première et que nous avons été aussi détendu l'un avec l'autre, je savais que la vie ici serait un peu plus facile. « Je m'assurerai que le petit déjeuner soit prêt pour vous à l'heure que nous a envoyé Maître Carlisle. »

« Je vous remercie. Bonne nuit Tess. » Elle a esquissé un petit salut en partant et moi, je suis retourné à mon lit. J'ai ouvert l'un de mes sacs et ai sorti un vieux sweats et un t-shirt. Et oui, je peux être le fils d'un milliardaire, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de porter des vêtements fantaisistes au lit. Il n'y a aucune raison.

J'ai rampé dans mon lit et ai enterré ma tête dans l'oreiller. Il sentait mauvais. Il avait une odeur trop nouvelle. Tout en ce lieu était nouveau, la ville elle-même était nouvelle. Rien n'était familier. Je voudrais être capable de me réveiller et de réaliser que ces deux dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'un rêve. Qu'il n'y avait pas d'harceleur auprès de moi parce qu'il avait quelque chose contre mon père. J'étais à Chicago, emmitouflé dans mon lit, avec toutes mes affaires autour de moi. Mais, alors même que je dérivais au large d'un sommeil difficile, je savais que ce n'était pas du le point de se réaliser dans un avenir proche.

Ma vie entière à changé.

Et je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet.

* * *

Et j'ai fini la traduction du premier chapitre !! Vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point je suis heureuse ^^ Je pensais pas en venir à bout ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !! :D


	2. First Day Part 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire que je ne fais que traduire tant bien que mal ^^

Note : 

J'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux car il est vraiment long et que je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus ou alors je poste le chapitre ce week-end ^^

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!! Je suis vraiment très contente que la traduction de ce premier chapitre vous ai plu ! Et qu'il ait été compréhensible ^^ Je vous dis pas comme je suis motivée pour ce deuxième chapitre ^^ C'est de la folie !! Donc merci aux reviewer anonymes et une petite dédicace à Mamzelle-Nami pour son petit harceleur qui m'a fait rire tout à l'heure !! Désolée du retard, j'ai été retardé par un chat psychopathe qui ne voulait plus quitter mes genoux. Allez écrire avec un chat sur les genoux ^^

* * *

**First Day Part 1**

POV Edward

Je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin, étourdi et confus, mais là encore je me suis réveillé comme la plupart des matins où j'avais cours.

J'ai regardé la pièce autour de moi, ne reconnaissant pas le lit dans lequel j'étais, ni les couleurs des murs et du tapis, ni la position du lit dans la chambre. Ce n'était pas ma chambre. Du moins, je ne le pensais pas.

Où diable étais-je ?

Et puis, tous mes souvenirs sont revenus. Le harceleur qui avait menacé ma vie depuis les deux dernières semaines à cause de mon père, mon père décidant que je ne devrais plus vivre à Chicago et finalement, mon déménagement ici. _Forks, Washington._ Ai-je pensé sèchement. Sérieusement, qui vit dans un endroit appelé « Forks » s'il a le choix ? Certainement pas moi. Et de toute évidence, pas beaucoup de personne n'avait fait ce choix. De ce que j'avais pu voir hier, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui habitaient ici. Je dirais, d'après la taille de la ville, en estimant grossièrement 4 membres par famille, en ajoutant ou en soustrayant quelque uns pour ceux qui sont divorcés ou ceux qui ont perdu un proche, ou simplement pour ceux qui n'ont pas d'enfants, je dirais donc au maximum trois mille trois cents à trois mille quatre cents personnes dans la ville entière. Comparé aux villes comme Chicago ou même Seattle, ce nombre était ridicule. Pourquoi le ratio _-Saleté ! Saleté de cerveau consacré aux affaires ! Tais-toi _! Me suis-je grondé. Je le faisais de plus en plus souvent. J'avais appris à comparer les choses à des équations et à tout réduire à des nombres. Mon père m'a dit que c'était une bonne chose parce que cela voulait dire que j'entrais dans un état d'esprit nécessaire pour reprendre la société. J'avais seulement dix-sept ans. Je n'étais pas prêt à être le dirigeant de Cullen Inc. Bon, si le fou arrive à ses fins, je ne le serais jamais.

J'ai regardé l'horloge et j'ai vu qu'il était 5h30 du matin. Je décidais que ce moment était tout aussi bien qu'un autre pour me lever. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je resterais bien allongé pendant des heures avant de me lever. J'avais déjà commencé à trop réfléchir sur les choses. C'était quelque chose que j'avais tendance à faire, surtout quand j'étais stressé. Et si il y avait quelque chose qui faisait stresser, c'était lorsque vous avez un harceleur fou sur le dos, à observer tous vos déplacements ! _Oups !_ Pensais-je _J'ai une bonne raison de stresser !_

Je me suis mis sur le dos et ai passé mes mains dans mes cheveux, puis les fit glisser lentement sur mon visage. J'avais besoin de me calmer. De plus, j'étais à Dieu seul sait combien de miles de Chicago, où se trouvait ce type, donc je ne devrais pas vraiment m'inquiéter. Mais il y avait une infime partie de moi qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il me retrouverait. J'ai pensé à tous les films d'horreur que j'avais vu. Le méchant avait toujours la personne qu'il voulait à la fin. Le seul problème est que c'est la réalité. _Rhaa ! Arrêtez le ! Arrêtez-le ! Arrêtez-le ! _Me suis-je crié mentalement_. Tu es en sécurité ! Il ne sait pas où tu es ! Ils vont bientôt l'attraper, et ensuite tu pourras retourner à Chicago avec ta mère et ton père ! _Super ! Maintenant je me disputais mentalement avec moi-même ! Et je n'étais même pas encore sortie du lit. Whoo !

Je me suis levé et j'ai marché jusqu'à la salle de bain qui est attenante à ma chambre. C'était grand, comme je l'aimais. C'était probablement plus grand que dans la plupart des foyers de Forks. Qu'est-ce que l'argent peut acheter, hein ? En vérité, ma mère Esme a probablement conçu cette maison. Elle aimait le design d'intérieur, et avait sa propre entreprise. Bien qu'elle gagnait des centimes comparés à la société de mon père, elle faisait toujours un bénéfice convenable qui venait s'ajouter au solde bancaire après chaque travail. Non pas que nous en avons eu besoin.

J'ai regardé ma chambre et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un arrangement de couleurs très bien fait ici. Les murs, le plafond et le plancher étaient d'un blanc cassé, de manière à ne pas provoquer d'éblouissement, les comptoirs et les cabinets étaient d'un gris clair. Il y avait un grand tapis de bain ovale sur le plancher et il y avait déjà des serviettes accrochées au portant. Celles-ci étaient toutes les deux d'un gris sombre, presque noirs.

J'ai allumé la douche et ai attendu qu'elle se réchauffe avant d'y entrer et de permettre à l'eau chaude d'emporter toute la tension qui s'était accumulée au cours du voyage d'hier. J'ai savonné mon corps de la lotion Prada qui était déjà dans la douche quand je suis arrivé avant de me rincer et d'éteindre la douche. J'ai détesté devoir l'éteindre. Pour une quelconque raison, je me sentais en sécurité dedans, comme si j'étais protégé du monde. Je ressentais aussi la même sensation quand j'étais dans mon lit. C'était comme si il y avait juste moi dans ma propre petite bulle. Impénétrable.

Je voulais rester dans n'importe lequel des deux pour toujours.

Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Je suis sortit et me suis séché avant de mettre la serviette autour de ma taille et de retourner dans ma chambre. J'ai saisi une de mes valises et l'ai jetée sur mon lit. Je l'ai ouverte et ai remercié qui que ce soit qui l'ait fait pour moi, parce que tout était dans les sacs venant des teintureries, tout était propre, soigné et repassé. J'ai ouvert l'un des sacs et ai vu un bouton bleu clair en bas de la chemise. J'ai estimé que cette valise était pour les chemises, l'une des autres valises devaient se composer de pantalon décontracté, de jeans et de pantalons plus classes. Habituellement, c'était de cette façon que les choses fonctionnaient. J'ai ouvert une autre valise et ai défait un des sacs qui avaient été mis là, comme pour les chemises. J'y trouvais exactement ce que je cherchais. J'ai sorti une paire de jean noir et suis allé à la recherche de mon sac de sous-vêtement. Ce sac, heureusement, c'est moi qui l'avais fait. Je n'aimais pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre emballe mes sous-vêtements pour moi. Par conséquent je l'avais moi-même fait dès que mon père m'avait annoncé que je partais.

Je me suis vite habillé et après avoir trouvé une paire de chaussures qui seraient adapté à l'école, j'ai décidé que je serais présentable. J'ai estimé que c'était l'école publique, pas l'école privée que j'avais l'habitude de fréquenter. Ce serait très différent. J'ai frissonné rien qu'en y pensant. Qui sait ce que ce sera. Une partie de moi ne voulait pas le savoir. Mais je savais que je devais y aller. Tout simplement parce que j'étais au sommet de la liste noire de quelqu'un, et que cela ne signifier pas pour autant que je ne devais pas aller à l'école.

J'ai descendu les escaliers et suis entré dans la cuisine pour y trouver une femme qui devait avoir presque la quarantaine, peut-être un peu moins, cuisinant sur la cuisinière. Elle s'est retournée et m'a souri. Elle avait un visage sympathique, un visage auquel vous pourriez vous fier immédiatement, et bien, c'est si vous êtes quelqu'un. Mais moi, les deux dernières semaines m'avaient appris à me méfier des personnes que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Je savais que j'apprendrais probablement à me fier à elle, mais cela prendrait du temps. Qui sait où était le maniaque ?

« Maître Edward. » Elle m'a souri. « Bonjour. J'ai préparé votre petit déjeuner selon les recommandations de Maître Carlisle concernant vos goûts. »

« Merci … » J'ai hésité à la fin, de sachant pas son nom.

« Mary. » M'a-t-elle dit, en rougissant légèrement.

« Et bien, alors, je vous remercie, Mary. » Lui ai-je dit en souriant alors que je m'asseyais et qu'elle mettait un plateau devant moi.

Elle a fait mon plat favori. Des pancakes à la myrtille. Maintenant, s'ils étaient comparables aux pancakes que le cuisinier, Sheryl, à Chicago me faisait était une autre histoire. J'ai pris un morceau et j'ai pratiquement senti mes papilles fondre. Ces pancakes semblaient venu du ciel. Elle m'a apporté une tasse de café noir. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas sucré. Je détestais le café sucré. Je sais ce que vous pensez, un buveur de café de dix-sept ans. Je suis bizarre. Intentez-moi un procès alors. Je finissais les pancakes en moins de deux, avant d'attaquer mon café puis Mary est revenue et à débarrassé mon assiette.

Je lui ai souri avec gratitude. « J'ai une demande. » Elle m'a regardé avec espoir. « Pouvez-vous me faire cela chaque matin ? » Lui ai-je demandé, un sourire d'espoir jouant sur mes lèvres. « S'il vous plaît. » Ai-je ajouté en pleurnichant et elle m'a souri largement.

« Oui, monsieur. » Je pourrais dire qu'elle ravalait un rire.

« Non, pas « monsieur ». Comme je l'ai dit à Tess la nuit dernière, « monsieur » c'est mon père. Appelez-moi Edward. » Elle a fait un signe de tête, en essayant encore de ne pas rire de ma première demande concernant les pancakes. « Vous pouvez rire, vous savez. Je ne suis pas un de ces mecs tendus qui n'aurait eu aucune idée de ce qu'était le sens de l'humeur s'il était venu et l'avait giflé au visage. » Elle a gloussé et j'ai souri. Qui savait qu'une femme adulte, que des adultes pouvaient glousser ? Bien, de tout évidence, ils le pouvaient.

J'avais encore un peu de temps avant de devoir partir pour l'école, je me suis donc assis avec mon café et ai allumé le grand écran qui était sur le mur sur de la cuisine. J'ai zappé sur les nombreuses chaînes avant de finalement m'arrêter sur les actualités. Je ne prêtais pas réellement mon attention à la TV. Je voulais juste un bruit de fond alors que je pensais. J'ai tiré l'un des journaux qui se trouvait sur la table devant moi. Normalement je ne lisais pas le journal, c'était plus quelque chose que mon père faisait, mais je m'ennuyais et il était encore trop tôt pour aller à l'école.

« Bonjour. » Ai-je entendu quelqu'un appeler. J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai vu Jason debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Soit il avait dormi ici la nuit dernière, soit il était parti et donc il était arrivé tôt. J'ai regardé ma montre sur mon poignet et j'ai vu qu'il était à peine sept heures trente.

« Bonjour. »Lui ai-je répondu, en retournant au journal. « Que faites-vous ici si tôt ? »

« Bien, en voyant que vous n'aurez pas de voiture jusqu'à cet après-midi, il est de mon devoir de vous emmener à l'école. » Il a marché jusqu'à la table et s'est assis sur une des chaises en me regardant. « Comment vous sentez-vous à ce sujet ? »

Je soupirais et cherchais du papier. « Je ne sais pas. » Ai-je répondu honnêtement. « Je sais que ça va être compétemment différent de ce à quoi je suis habitué. Je veux dire, je suis habitué à l'école privée et tout ce que cela implique. Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre à l'école publique. »

« Ce sera bon. » Il m'a souri et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de proposer un petit sourire en retour. « Oh, j'ai presque oublié ! » Il a tiré une enveloppe de sa poche. « Ceci est pour vous. » Il l'a posée sur la table. C'était juste une simple enveloppe. Rien de spécial. Il a écrit _Edward_ sur le devant avec une écriture élégante que je reconnu être celle de mon père. « Je vais vous laisser. » Je lui ai fait un signe de tête et il s'est levé et est sortit de la cuisine, me laissant en paix avec l'enveloppe sur la table. Mary avait disparu, où je n'en avais aucune idée.

_Que pourrait avoir écrit mon père ici qu'il ne pouvait pas me dire en face ?_ Me suis-je demandé. Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Je choisis et dirigeais mon doigt le long du bord, en déchirant l'enveloppe pour l'ouvrir.

Encore une fois, je vis l'écriture élégante de mon père. _Bien, au moins c'est manuscrit._ Ai-je pensé, hébété.

_Edward, _

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que le pire est arrivé et que j'ai fait la seule chose que je n'aurais pas souhaité faire. Je t'ai envoyé ailleurs. Cela me peine de considérer le fait de t'envoyer de mon plein gré, mais si je l'ai fait, et que cette lettre est en ta possession alors je n'avais plus d'autres options. C'était la seule solution à laquelle je pouvais penser pour te protéger. T'envoyer dans un petit endroit où personne ne penserait jamais à te chercher. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre à l'extérieur de la maison alors tu n'es plus Edward Cullen. Tu es Edward Masen, le nom de jeune de ta mère. Personne ne peut savoir d'où tu viens. Personne, sinon la douleur causée par ton envoie à Forks n'aura servi à rien. _

_Comme tu l'as probablement déjà découvert, la maison que j'ai restaurée pour possède déjà le personnel de travail. Le chef du ménage Tess devrait être en mesure de t'aider pour tout ce dont tu as besoin. La cuisinière Mary a été instruit sur comment préparer tes repas préférés quand tu les demandes, mais seulement lorsque tu les demandes. A part cela elle a le plein règne dans la cuisine. Elle est une cuisinière incroyable et j'ai souvent considéré de l'avoir déplacée ici, mais ce ne serait pas juste envers Sheryl et elle a sa famille là à Forks. Donc on devrait bien s'occuper de toi dans ce département. _

_J'ai créé un compte bancaire pour toi, dans lequel les dépôts seront bi-hebdomadaire pour que tu puisses faire ce que tu aimes. Juste rien de trop extravagant sinon tu risques d'attirer un peu l'attention sur toi. Tu n'as jamais été du genre à exhiber ton argent donc je doute qu'il y ait matière à s'inquiéter. _

_J'ai envoyé un nouveau portable pour toi dans ton courrier. Avec un peu de chance il devrait bientôt être là. Il y a déjà mon numéro et celui de ta mère sont déjà noté dedans. Je te demanderai de ne pas téléphoner sur le fixe de la maison, les lignes pourraient être surveillées, mais nous sommes en train de vérifier si c'est le cas ou non. Au moment où tu lis ça, ça n'est peut-être plus un problème, mais à moins d'en être sûr à cent pour cent, ne nous joins que sur nos portables, à ta mère et moi._

_Il me peine d'avoir recourir à cela, mais si je l'ai fait c'est parce que j'ai estimé qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour que tu sois en sécurité._

_Soit sûr, mon fils._

_De tout mon amour_

_Papa._

C'était probablement la première fois que Carlisle me disait qu'il m'aimait depuis un long moment. Il avait l'habitude de le dire tout le temps lorsque j'étais plus jeune, mais quand j'ai grandi, ce n'était apparemment plus de mise. C'était agréable à entendre, ou à lire du moins. J'ai regardé dans l'enveloppe et bien sûr, il y avait une toute nouvelle carte de crédit dedans. Je me demandais combien il avait pu mettre sur le compte. Je décidais que je devrais trouver un guichet automatique pour le découvrir.

J'ai sorti la carte de crédit et l'ai glissé dans mon porte-monnaie, que j'avais dans la poche de mon jean. Je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer que c'était au nom de Edward A. Masen au lieu de Cullen. C'est une autre chose que j'avais du laisser dernière. Mon nom. Génial, allait-il rester quelque chose de moi lorsque tout sera fini ? Bien, avec un peu de chance je vais en réchapper vivant. J'ai soupiré et ai remis la lettre dans l'enveloppe.

« -des nouvelles que Edward Anthony Cullen, le fils de l'entrepreneur milliardaire Carlisle Cullen, avait disparu. »

Mes oreilles se sont dressées au son de mon nom et j'ai cherché la télévision. J'ai vu qu'ils y avaient une photo de moi en haut sur l'écran avant de passer rapidement à mon père qui semblait extrêmement fatigué et las.

Le journaliste parlait à nouveau. « . Est-ce vrai que votre fils Edward a disparu ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »Carlisle a répondu calmement. « Sa mère et moi savons exactement où il est. Il a en faite été transféré dans un pensionnat en Europe. Sa mère et moi avons estimé que ce serait une bonne expérience pour lui, car c'est sa dernière année d'école. »Il sourit brièvement. « Je vous remercie. Plus de question s'il vous plait. »

* * *

Voilà !!!! J'essayerai de vous mettre la deuxième partie pour ce week-end !!! :D D'ailleurs, dans cette deuxième partie : Edward va à l'école !!!!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!!


	3. First Day Part 2

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire que je ne fais que traduire tant bien que mal ^^

Encore merci pour vos reviews !!! Elles me font très très plaisir !!! Sinon j'ai beaucoup aimé traduire ce chapitre et vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi, même plus j'approchais de la fin plus c'était dur ^^ Y avait vraiment des phrases bizarres ^^ Donc encore une fois merci à Mymiss pour sa précieuse aide !!!

* * *

**First Day Part 2**

_Le journaliste parlait à nouveau. « . Est-ce vrai que votre fils Edward a disparu ? »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. »Carlisle a répondu calmement. « Sa mère et moi savons exactement où il est. Il a en faite été transféré dans un pensionnat en Europe. Sa mère et moi avons estimé que ce serait une bonne expérience pour lui, car c'est sa dernière année d'école. »Il sourit brièvement. « Je vous remercie. Plus de question s'il vous plait. » _

Et mon père se leva et quitta la salle. Ok, apparemment, j'étais censé me trouver dans un pensionnat en Europe. Et bien, ça me tenait suffisamment éloigné des questions. Est-ce que le harceleur avalerait ça? Je veux dire, c'était lui qu'on évitait, non? C'était pour ça que j'étais dans cette petite ville minable.

Je regardais ma montre et vit qu'il était 8:30 AM. Cela faisait vraiment une heure que Jason m'avait donné l'enveloppe. Je me suis levé après avoir éteint la télévision et ai saisi le sac que j'avais préparé pour l'école le jour précédent dans l'avion. J'ai fini mon café, qui était froid, pourrais-je rajouter. Je n'y ai pas fait attention. Certes, cela avait un goût horrible, mais il y avait encore de la caféine dedans. Je sentais que j'en aurais besoin pour tout ce qu'il pourrait arriver aujourd'hui.

Je me suis arrêté quand j'ai vu une boîte par terre sur le côté. Je l'ai ramassée et l'ai ouverte. En le renversant, un tout nouveau Sidekick (Une marque de téléphone d'après mes recherches) a glissé dans la paume de ma main. Ce devait être le téléphone dont mon père m'avait parlé. Je l'ai mis dans ma poche et ai marché dehors, en rencontrant Jason qui était en train de fumer une cigarette et de parler au téléphone. Lorsqu'il m'a vu, il a mis fin à sa conversation téléphonique et m'a souri en grimaçant.

« Vous en avec une en trop ? » Ai-je demandé en montrant la cigarette et il a atteint sa poche, en secouant sa tête. Il n'avait pas aimé le fait que je fume, mais à vrai dire, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment soucié. Mon corps, mes règles, comme ils disent. Seulement la chose étant, mes parents ne savaient que je fumais, donc je devais être assez sournois par rapport à ça à Chicago. Je devinais qu'ici, je ne devrais pas m'en inquiéter.

J'ai allumé la cigarette quand j'ai grimpé dans la voiture et ai ouvert la fenêtre, en faisant voler la fumer à travers la fenêtre lentement.

« Ici ». Jason m'a jeté un paquet non ouvert, et je lui fis un signe de tête en signe de remerciement. Il peut ne pas aimer que je fume, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre de chose qu'il pourrait faire à ce sujet. Il le savait. Et moi aussi. Quand je lui avais demandé de m'acheter des cigarettes au cours des deux dernières semaines parce que l'on ne m'autorisait pas vraiment à sortir de la maison, la bonté en lui gagnerait sur l'adulte logique et il céderait. Voudrais-je dis que j'ai profité de cet aspect particulier de sa personnalité ? Parfois, oui. Mais pas au point que cela devienne une routine. Je ne voudrais pas utiliser Jason de cette façon.

J'ai jeté ma cigarette d'une chiquenaude par la fenêtre et l'ai fermée. J'ai mis le paquet non entamé dans ma poche, juste au moment où nous arrivions à l'école. Je pouvais voir que l'on me verrait à des kilomètres ici. La voiture la plus neuve ici devait avoir été faite au début des années 70, ou quelque chose comme ça. Je suis sorti de la voiture et Jason m'a dit qu'il serait là pour me prendre après l'école. Remerciez Dieu que je serai à nouveau capable de conduire ma Volvo pour aller à l'école à partir de demain.

J'ai traversé le parking vers un panneau où était inscrit _BUREAU._ J'ai marché vers la porte et me suis arrêté devant le bureau. Il y avait une femme au regard sympathique debout derrière. Elle était petite et avait des cheveux châtains. Je pouvais voir grâce à sa plaque nominative que son nom était Mme. Cope. Sonorité appropriée pour cet endroit.

« Bonjour mon cher. Puis-je vous aider ? » M'a-t-elle demander en souriant.

Hum, je suis nouveau ici. Edward C-Masen. » Me suis-je corrigé. Cela prendrait un certain moment pour s'y habituer. Elle a fouillé dans ses papiers et a souri quand elle a trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle m'a montré mon emploi du temps, en m'indiquant les meilleurs itinéraires pour m'y rendre sur la carte. « Merci. »

« Nous avons mis en place un étudiant guide pour vous, si vous attendez quelques instants, il devrait être ici. M'a-t-elle dit et j'ai souri. Comme je me suis retourné pour faire face à la porte qui a été ouverte et un grand garçon, avec des cheveux blond clair et des yeux bleus ahurissants, est entré. « Oh, le voici. Jasper, c'est le nouvel étudiant Edward Masen. Edward c'est votre guide étudiant pour la journée, Jasper Hale. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » Il m'a tendu la main et j'ai détecté un léger accent du sud, dans sa voix.

« Toi aussi. » J'ai serré sa main, ai remercié Mme Cope et ai suivi Jasper jusqu'à la porte.

« Alors, te plais-tu à Forks ? » Jasper m'a-t-il demandé, sa main se tentant vers mon emploi. e le lui ai remis et il l'a regardé attentivement.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Ai-je constaté et il a ri, en secouant la tête.

« Non. » A-t-il admit. « Il y a beaucoup de pluie. On n'en ai jamais débarrassé. »

« Youpi ! » Dis-je sarcastiquement et il a encore ri.

« Je t'aime bien. » Il m'a souri en me remettant mon emploi du temps. J'ai souri. Jasper semblait s'entendre facilement avec quelqu'un. J'avais juste semblé calme avec lui. C'était bizarre. Je ne connaissais ce gars que depuis 5 minutes et on avait l'impression que je l'avais connu toute ma vie. « Tu as français avec moi. Comment ce fait-il que tu fasses AP français ? » (Je crois que c'est genre une spécialité comme spé math pour le bac s ^^)

J'ai haussé les épaules. J'ai étudié le français durant une grande partie de ma vie. C'étai exigé dans les autres écoles où j'ai été. _» Je ne mentionnais pas que j'ai été en France plus de temps que je ne peux me rappeler._ Ai-je rajouté à la fin. Quoique je ne l'aie pas dit à voix haute. Cela encouragerait les questions.

« Cool ! » Je me suis retourné et j'ai vu que j'étais fixé. C'était tout à fait déconcertant. Etait-ce parce que j'étais nouveau, ou parce que mon visage était apparu dans les nouvelles ce matin et qu'ils m'avaient vu. « Ne te préoccupe pas d'eux. » Jasper a-t-il dit à côté de moi. Tu es de la viande fraîche c'est tout. » Oh. Au moins personne ne m'avait reconnu avec la photo de moi qui avait été montré pendant l'émission de ce matin. « Nous y voici. »

Nous sommes entrés dans la classe de français et l'enseignement n'a pas pris la peine de me faire présenter moi-même. J'allais m'entendre avec ce professeur, je pourrais le dire maintenant. Elle a été impressionnée par mes connaissances en français et pour être honnête, j'essayais à peine.

Jasper m'a accompagné à mes deux prochains cours, me rejoignant à la fin du précédent, pour s'assurer que je ne me sois pas perdu. Quoique je ne pensais pas que cela était possible dans une école aussi petite. Même mon école primaire était plus grande que ce lycée. Mais je ne devrais pas me plaindre. Cela signifie je ne peux pas me faire passer pour un idiot complet en arrivant en retard en cours ou en me trompant de classe.

Enfin, la cloche a sonné pour le déjeuner, je me levais avec impatience et sortit de la salle de classe. Il y avait plus d'une raison qui m'avait poussé hors de la classe. Non seulement j'étais affamé, mais il y avait deux filles assissent dans la même classe que moi, qui battaient des cils et s'agitaient devant moi en croyant que cela était séduisant. Je voulais être loin d'elles. Elles me mettaient hors de moi.

Jasper m'a retrouvé à l'extérieur de la salle de classe et il a du remarqué les deux filles derrières moi car il a incliné la tête pour me montrer la direction de la cafétéria et nous avons rapidement marchés loin de la classe.

« Il semblerait que tu ai déjà un fan de club. » Il m'a souri d'un air satisfait et j'ai juste regardé fixement an arrière, embarrassé. « Jessica et Lauren. » Il a souri. « Un petit trucs : Reste loin d'elles. Elles n'apportent rien de bien. »

« Vraiment ? » Lui ai-je demandé lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la cafétéria. « Comment ça ? »

« Elles feraient n'importe quoi pour une bite. » A-t-il expliqué et j'ai hoché la tête pour montrer que je comprenais. Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je laisse ces deux-là m'approcher, spécialement quand je savais ça maintenant. Je doutais qu'il y ait la moindre chance que je trouve quelqu'un d'intéressant ici. Jasper était sympa, facile à vivre, mais pas toujours le genre de compagnie qu'un mec voudrait avoir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Nous sommes entrés dans la file pour prendre notre repas et j'ai pris une tranche de pizza, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup embêté pour ce que je mangeais, je savais juste que j'avais faim.

Jasper et moi avons payé notre repas et il m'a fait un signe pour j'aille m'asseoir avec lui et ses amis. Je ne savais pas si je voulais vraiment être là. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Il s'est retourné vers moi et m'a fait un signe à nouveau pour que je le suive donc je l'aie fait. Il s'est approché d'une table où étaient assis trois filles et un type énorme. J'ai immédiatement commencé à me sentir légèrement intimidé par sa taille.

« Edward, voici Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Bella. » Il a fait un signe à chacun d'entre eux lorsqu'il a dit leur nom. « Les gars, voici Edward. C'est le nouveau gamin donc je vous ai parlé. »

« Hé, mec. »

« Hé », répondis-je. Je les regardai et vis que la blonde assise à côté d'Emmett, Rosalie – je crois que c'était comme ça que Jasper me l'avait présentée - était très séduisante. Elle avait l'allure d'un top modèle, et elle me paraissait vaguement familière. Je ne savais pas dire d'où. Je chassai cette pensée, je devais confondre. D'après leur attitude, je supposai qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient en couple. Et sinon, je devrais demander pourquoi. Ils semblaient aller exceptionnellement bien ensemble.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais décidé de t'asseoir avec nous ! » M'a dit une petite fille aux cheveux noires. Je me suis souvenu que son nom était Alice. Elle m'a sauté dessus et m'a fait un énorme câlin et je peux vous dire que pour une si petite fille, elle est vraiment forte. Elle s'est retirée et est restée debout avec un énorme sourire sur son visage. J'ai vu qu'elle sautillait de haut en bas et qu'elle était vive sur ses pieds. *

« Hum, ce n'est pas à cause de moi qu'elle est comme cela ? » Ai-je demandé et Jasper a ri.

« Non. » Il l'a éloignée de moi et l'a assise sur sa chaise, en embrassant sa tempe gentiment. Elle a semblée se détendre visiblement à son contact. _Certainement un couple._ Ai-je pensé alors que je m'asseyais. « Elle est toujours comme ça. » M'a-t-il expliqué.

« Calme toi Ali. » J'entendis une voix claire à côté de moi. « Vous allez l'effrayer et c'est seulement son premier jour. »

Chacun, même moi, a ri alors qu'elle a fait la moue à la fille d'où la voix était venue. Je me suis subitement rendu compte que j'avais faim et je pris un morceau de pizza avant de me tourner pour faire face à la faille qui était assisse à côté de moi.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks ? » M'a-t-elle demandé lorsque je me suis tourné pour la regarder.

Mon souffle s'est coupé. Elle était magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur acajou, épais qui tombaient au milieu dos. Un visage en forme de cœur avec une peau joliment pâle, presque translucide. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient superbes. Ils étaient d'une couleur chocolat, dans lesquels je pourrais me perdre pour toujours. Si je croyais au coup de foudre, je pourrais dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais vu que ce n'était pas le cas, je ne savais pas comment l'appeler.

J'ai réussi à me reprendre et à répondre à sa question avant qu'ils ne puissent penser que j'étais un drogué. « Hum, je sais pas. Je n'en ai pas vu beaucoup. » Cette partie était la vérité. « Je suis seulement arrivé en ville il y a quelques jours. » Bien, cette partie était un mensonge. Jason m'avait dit dans la voiture sur la route pour aller à l'école que je devrais dire que j'étais arrivé en ville il y a deux ou trois jours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Qui deviendrait soupçonneux ici de toute façon ? J'étais d'accord avec ça de toute façon. Cela l'a satisfait.

« Bien. » A-t-elle dit doucement. « Je pourrais te montrer les environs si tu veux. » Elle a rougi lorsqu'elle l'a dit. J'ai l'habitude de penser que les rougeurs étaient bizarres et pathétiques, mais en voyant cela sur elle, c'était attachant. Cela m'a fait sourire.

« Bien sûr. » J'étais d'accord et elle m'a sourit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ensuite ? » M'a-t-elle demandé tranquillement, toujours rougissante.

« Biologie, je crois. » J'ai pris mon emploi du temps et le vérifiai. « Ouais. Biologie avec M. Banner. »

« Pareil pour moi. » Elle m'a sourit et j'ai senti mon cœur se réchauffer. « Nous devrions y aller alors. » Elle s'est levée et la cloche a sonné, comme il elle essayait d'appuyer son parti.

Je me suis levé et nous avons marché ensemble jusqu'en Biologie après avoir dire au revoir aux autres. Il semblait que je n'avais plus besoin de Jasper, ce qui était une bonne chose car il semblait être trop occupé avec Alice pour être en mesure de dire, et encore moins de me _montrer_ où aller. Non pas que je le lui reproche. Plus d'une fois, j'avais souhaité avoir une telle relation, plutôt que l'attirance des filles pour mon argent ou mon apparence. Peut-être pourrais-je la trouvais à Forks. Personne ne savait qui j'étais ici. Tout du moins, j'espérais que non. Peut-être serais-je capable de me faire de vrais amis.

Bella et moi avons marché jusqu'en Biologie et elle est allée à son bureau alors que je me suis dirigé devant et ai donné mon laissez-passer, que le professeur a du signer. Il m'a indiqué la seule place libre dans la classe qui était celle à côté de Bella. J'ai sourit alors que je m'asseyais.

« Me traques-tu ? » M'a-t-elle demandé, pour me taquiner.

« Merde ! Tu m'as attrapé ! » Ai-je avoué en raillant, essayant de ne pas montrer le malaise qu'avait engendrer son commentaire en moi. Il m'avait rappelé que j'étais en réalité traqué, mais un certain cinglé me recherchait pour une raison quelconque. Probablement pour blesser mon père, mais alors de nouveau je n'arriverais sûrement jamais à le découvrir. Je ne le voulais pas vraiment non plus. Elle a gloussé à ma déclaration et j'ai constaté que nous n'avions pas de temps pour parler par que l'enseignement a commencé son cours alors nous devions donc dû lui prêter attention.

Cela ne signifie pas que nous l'avons fait.

Après un moment ou deux, quelque chose a poussé mon bras. J'ai regardé en bas et il y avait une note pliée sur la table.

**Alors quand veux-tu que je te montre les environs ?**

J'ai sourit à la note et ai rapidement écrit au dos.

_Quand tu es libre ?_

**Tu es libre ce soir ?**

_Je le suis en effet._

**Le groupe et moi pourrions t'aider à t'installer si tu veux. **

_M'installer ?_

**Tu sais, nous chez toi, le pop-corn, les films, une sorte de pyjama partit de groupe. **

Elle m'a passé la note et j'ai à peine réussi à la lire avant qu'elle ne l'enlève.

**Ne me blâme pas. C'était l'idée d'Alice. **

J'ai sourit en grimaçant, en me rappelant de l'enthousiasme de la fille toute petite au déjeuner. Quelque chose me dit qu'on ne pouvait pas lui dire non.

_Bien sûr, ça semble amusant. _

J'ai passé la note et elle a sourit.

**Super ! J'ai hâte. **

J'ai sourit à la note et elle a écrit son numéro. Je l'ai enregistré dans mon téléphone.

« Est-ce que ton portable est sur silencieux ? » Ai-je demandé en murmurant.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » Elle avait l'air confuse.

« Je vais appeler sur ton portable pour que tu ais mon numéro. » Lui ai-je dis et elle sembla réaliser.

Qui sait, il pourrait s'avérer que cet endroit serait meilleur que ce que je pensais.

Seul le temps nous le dira.

* * *

* = I saw that she was bouncing up and down slightly on the balls of her feet as well.

Si vous avez une meilleure traduction !! ^^ J'avoue avoir été très embêtée avec cette phrase !! :D

Sinon j'espère que vous avez aprécié ce chapitre !! Le prochain chapitre sera surement pour le week-end prochain car j'ai beaucoup de contrôle cette semaine !!!


	4. Désolée

Désolée mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !!!

Je sais que cela fait un long moment que je n'ai pas posté mais en toute sincérité j'ai perdu la motivation ^^

Le style de l'auteur est vraiment très difficile pour moi qui suis vraiment nul en anglais !! Je dois mettre une bonne heure pour traduire un paragraphe des fois !! Et chaque chapitre doit bien faire une dizaine de pages sur word !!

Je ne pense pas que je vais continuer à traduire à moins que quelqu'un soit partant pour partager la traduction.

Encore désolée !!!


	5. How Does He Do It ?

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire.

Alors, il y a un grand changement dans la traduction !! Elle se fait maintenant à plusieurs !! Je remercie alors Dawn266, Baby07, Emy299 et Manelor pour m'avoir aider (elles sont dans la listes de mes auteurs favoris) !! Nous avons chacune traduit une partie de ce chapitre et je pense que l'on va continue de la même manière pour les autres chapitres !

Désolée pour la longue pause !

Ce chapitre est un POV Bella !

* * *

**How Does He Do It ? **

POV Bella

Beep ! Beep ! Beep ! Crash !

Oh merde ! Un autre de parti. C'est le quatrième en autant de mois. Charlie allait me tuer. En fait, Alice allait me tuer. C'était celui qu'elle m'avait acheté lors de notre dernier voyage de l'enfer, dit shopping. Et c'était rose, donc elle va vraiment me détester. Mais, elle saura que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès. Je jurais que j'avais besoin d'un réveil qui rebondit juste quand je donne un grand coup dans ma table de nuit. Cela m'épargnerait bien des histoires et de l'argent. Je ne peux vraiment pas être dérangé aujourd'hui.

J'ai tendu ma main en dessous de ma couette et ai pris mon téléphone pour vérifier l'heure en voyant que mon fidèle réveil n'était plus d'aucune utilité. J'y ai donné un petit coup en haut et ai tressailli à la soudaine lumière éblouissante qu'il a dégagé, endommageant mes yeux sensibles, remplis de sommeil.

7 : 32 AM

Bon alors.

Je me suis allongée sous ma couverture avant de donner des coups de pied et de rouler hors du lit. Comme vous avez pu le deviner je _ne_ suis _pas_ une personne du matin. Certainement pas.

Je suis sorti de mon lit et ai rapidement replacé ma couette dessus, juste pour être sûr que je ne trébuche pas dessus, comme l'empotée que je suis. Après avoir fait cela, j'ai pris une serviette et une robe et suis allée dans la salle de bain pour mon habituelle douche du matin. Charlie était déjà partit maintenant, je n'avais donc pas à me soucier de savoir si oui ou non il avait besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain.

Je suis restée sous le jet de vapeur d'eau pendant quelques minutes, laissant l'eau chaude réduire à néant tous les nœuds dans mes muscles, surtout dans les épaules et dans le dos. Pour une quelconque raison, j'étais très tendue ce matin. J'ai ignoré cela. J'ai du faire un mauvais rêve.

Sortant de la douche, je me suis frotté avec une serviette sèche et ai mis mon peignoir. J'ai quitté la salle de bain et suis retournée dans ma chambre, fermant solidement la porte derrière moi avant de tourner en rond pour choisir mes vêtements de la journée. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'énergie de choisir quoi que ce soit de chic alors j'ai juste choisi une paire de vieux jeans et un pull-over bleu foncé. J'ai mis mes converses et j'étais prête à y aller. Alice détesterait ma tenue, mais vous savez quoi, quand on est à l'école, il n'y a pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire à ce sujet. Cela me fit sourire. L'école est le seul moment où je peux tourmenter le lutin. Mais elle me récupère généralement pendant le week-end. C'est quelque chose que je n'attends pas avec impatience. Cela consiste normalement du shopping et à une séance de Bella Barbie.

J'ai horreur du shopping. J'ai horreur de faire du shopping avec Alice même plus que d'habitude. Comprenez-moi bien, elle est ma meilleure amie, mais l'agaçant lutin ne me laissera pas payer une chose. Pas une damnée chose ! Je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'intention d'y ressembler, mais je voudrais être capable de me payer des trucs moi-même de temps en temps. C'est pour cela que j'ai un travail à temps partiel enfin. C'est une bataille perdue d'avance contre laquelle je lutte. Cela ne signifie pas que je vais arrêter de lutter contre ça. Je n'arrêterai jamais. Je _gagnerai_ un jour. Marquez mes mots.

J'ai saisi mon sac et y ai poussé les devoirs accomplis la nuit dernière, avant de me diriger en bas.

Comme je l'avais prédit, Charlie était déjà parti pour le travail donc j'étais toute seule, comme la plupart des matins. J'ai regardé l'horloge 8:20AM. Les gars ne devraient pas m'emmener à l'école avant encore vingt minutes. Normalement ils ne devraient pas venir me prendre avant 8 :45 à cause du faite qu'ils leurs faudraient probablement trente secondes pour aller à l'école de ma maison avec la conduite d'Alice. Elle était folle. Mais la chose bizarre est qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'accident ou reçu d'amende. Je devine que c'est une bonne chose pour elle. Cela ne signifie pas que j'aime la vitesse. La différence était qu'hier, Jasper avait reçu un appel immédiatement après l'école demandant si il serait disponible pour être un guide pour le nouvel élève aujourd'hui. Il a accepté, tout comme ils savaient qu'il le ferait.

J'ai allumé le poste de télévision miniature que nous avions dans la cuisine, pour un certain bruit de fond tandis que je me servais des céréales. Je me suis assise et ai mangé mes céréales pendant que je zappais sur les chaînes. Je me suis finalement arrêtée sur les nouvelles, juste pour avoir l'image d'un homme extrêmement beau en flash sur l'écran. Il avait des cheveux indisciplinés bronze et les verts qui ont semblé percer l'âme même à travers un écran de télévision. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Dix-huit au maximum. Il était magnifique. La femme sur l'écran annonçait quelque chose sur lui. J'ai augmenté le son pour pouvoir entendre.

_« Les rapports sont arrivés par rapport à sa disparition toute la matinée. Les mises à jour entrent et il nous apparaît évident qu'Edward Anthony Cullen, le fils de l'entrepreneur milliardaire Carlisle Cullen a disparu. »_

_Merde _! Ai-je pensé. Ce n'était pas bon. Je suis sur que quelqu'un l'aura vu. En ressemblant à ça, comment pourrait-il ne pas être remarqué.

Elle parla à nouveau _« Mr Cullen. Est-il vrai que votre fils Edward a disparu ? »_

L'écran a subitement changé. L'image de la beauté aux cheveux de bronze disparu et fut remplacé par l'image d'un homme plus vieux avec des cheveux blond et des yeux bleu qui attiraient l'œil. Il avait les mêmes pommettes hautes et la forte mâchoire que l'image de l'homme précédemment et je devine qu'il s'agit de son père. _Bien ! Super Bella ! Il vient juste de lui demander si il pense que son fils a disparu. Bien sûr, qu'il est son père ! _Je me grondais mentalement. _Tais-toi ! Il parle ! Oh génial ! Je vais avoir une discussion avec moi-même dans ma tête. Parfait. _ Je secouais la tête et me suis concentrée sur l'écran où l'homme parle. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. » A dit l'homme. Mr. Cullen je pense. « Sa mère et moi savons exactement où il est. Il a effectivement été transféré dans une école en Europe. Sa mère et moi estimons que l'expérience serait bonne pour lui, car c'est sa dernière année à l'école. » Il a fait un petit sourire, qui n'a pas atteint ses yeux, tandis que les journalistes ont continué le bombarder de questions. « Merci, pas plus de questions. » Il a hoché la tête et a quitté la pièce.

Bien que c'était ordinaire. Un pensionnat en Europe ? Comme c'était morne. Je pensais qu'il y aurait au moins un _certain_ drame. Je veux dire avec ces grandes sociétés, les hommes d'affaires et leurs enfants, il doit y avoir quelque part une tragédie. Vrai ? Bien sûr que non.

Mais encore une fois. Il y avait quelque chose à propos de son expression et dans la manière dont il s'est levé et est partit si brusquement. L'expression dans ses yeux quand il a dit aux journalistes l'emplacement de son fils. Quelque chose ne sonnait pas juste. C'était peut-être toutes ces années de vie avec un flic qui me faisait ça, mais bon, je pouvais voir qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui se déroulait en coulisse.

Je fus tirée de ma rêverie par le bruit d'un klaxon. C'était Emmett et les autres dans la Jeep. J'éteignis rapidement la télé, déposa le saladier dans l'évier pour que je puisse le laver correctement quand je rentrerais à la maison, saisit mon sac et me dirigea vers la porte.

« Belly ! » Cria Emmett en souriant exagérément.

« Emmy ! » Criais-je à mon tour, sautant dans la Jeep, avec l'aide de Jasper certes, mais tout de même, j'avais réussis à monter grâce à mon propre élan.

« Bon d'accord. Pouvons-nous y aller maintenant ? » Jasper semblait impatient. « Je dois rencontrer cet enfant que je dois montrer aux autres ! »

« D'accord, Jazz » Dit Emmett en resserrant la prise qu'il avait sur Micky. « Allons-y ! » C'était comme s'il parlait avec un enfant. Mais bien sûr, Emmett était encore un enfant. Un beau mec très imposant, ressemblant plutôt à un ours, mais c'était encore un enfant.

« Ooh! » Dit Rose, bondissant de son siège pour atteindre la radio et monter le son « Vous avez entendu parler de ça les gars ? Cet élève là, Edward Cullen, a disparu apparemment »

« Et ? » Demanda Emmett d'un ton ennuyé.

« Tu veux dire quoi par ton « et » ? » Dit Rose, choquée. « Et s'il avait été enlevé ou quelque chose comme ça ? Ça ne t'inquiète même pas ? »

« Pourquoi devrions-nous nous en inquiéter ? » Répliqua Jasper, contre sa sœur. « Je veux dire, C'est juste un enfant gâté pourri. Il ne doit rien faire de sa vie. Son Papa veux ou décide qu'il ne doit pas être dérangé et il hérite de milliards de dollars ! Ouais, c'est une bonne façon de gagner sa vie »

« Jasper ! » Répliqua Alice, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. « C'est si crue »

« Quoi ? » Dit Emmett avec indignation. « C'est la vérité. Je veux dire, que va-t-il faire de sa vie ? Hein ? Restez assis sur son trône et attendre que Papa vienne l'aider pour ensuite n'avoir plus aucun problème. Voilà. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait besoin de lui dans le monde où quelque chose comme ça. Comme Jazz l'a dit, c'est juste un petit con pourri gâté. Il ne manque probablement de rien, même disparu. Il se cache probablement dans une des nombreuses pièces énormes de son hôtel particulier, en attendant de les retrouver. C'est probablement ça »

« Vous êtes toujours aussi cyniques ? » Demandais-je, les regardant tour à tour.

« Non » Répondit Jasper alors que nous nous garions dans le parking scolaire. Alors que nous remontions le parking, une toute nouvelle voiture noire s'en allait. Je ne connaissais pas la marque de la voiture, ni le conducteur, mais je savais que la voiture, elle, devait coûter cher. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant donc il devait appartenir au nouvel élève. « Nous n'aimons juste pas quand les gens ont tout et ne donne rien »

« C'est vrai » Acquiesça Emmett. « Ce n'est pas juste pour nous, les pauvres nuls, parce que nous, nous devons travailler pour tout »

Nous sommes tous sortis de la Jeep, les couples se prenant par la main.

« Hé, les amis » Demanda Jasper, alors qu'il regardait autour de nous. « Ça va si le nouveau s'assoit avec nous au déjeuner aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire, il est nouveau dans la ville alors il n'a pas beaucoup de chance de se faire de nouveaux amis de si tôt. Et puis, ça ne serait pas de trop d'avoir un sixième membre dans le groupe. Je dirais même que ça tombera à pic » Il me fit un clin d'œil en disant la dernière phrase, mais je fis semblant de ne pas le voir.

« Ça semble correct, Jazz » Dis-je nonchalamment.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? » Acquiesça Emmett en regardant Rosalie qui inclinait la tête pour montrer son consentement. Nous ne nous donnâmes même pas la peine d'attendre une réponse d'Alice. Nous savions qu'elle serait d'accord, car c'était Jasper qui l'avait suggéré. Même s'il sautait d'une falaise et qu'il fallait qu'elle saute aussi avec rien d'autre que ses sous-vêtements sur son corps, si c'était Jasper qui l'avait suggéré, elle l'aurait probablement fait.

Jasper dit au revoir à nous trois, donna un rapide baiser à Alice qui se métamorphosa rapidement en baiser langoureux – alors qu'ils étaient devant l'entrée de l'école - avant qu'il ne se retourne et parte vers le bureau du directeur pour rencontrer le nouvel élève. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander à quoi il ressemblait. Serait-il gentil ? Serait-il bavard ou timide ? Est-ce qu'il était mignon ? Ce n'était pas le plus important bien sûr, mais on ne pouvait pas nier que ça aidait un peu. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il aimait comme musique, ce qu'il avait de son week-end et où il était.

Bien sûr, aussi, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me poser des questions sur Edward Cullen. Allait-il bien ? Était-il vraiment en pension en Europe comme son père avait dit ? Le langage du corps de son père ce matin avec les journalistes avait crié de lui-même que c'était un "menteur" mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. Savait-il vraiment où son fils était ? Ce que je savais vraiment, c'était qu'avec les Cullens, c'était toujours comme ça. Ce n'était pas à moi d'essayer de résoudre le problème, mais je pouvais toujours essayer et comprendre ce qui se passait. Juste pour m'amuser.

Ce fut ses pensées qui m'emmenèrent de mon premier cours de la matinée. J'avais l'anglais, matière que j'aimais d'habitude, mais nous étudiions « Orgueil et préjugés ». Un livre que j'avais lu et relus et que je pouvais réciter par cœur. Je laissais donc mes pensées errer sur tous les scénarios possibles dans lequel pourrait se trouver Edward Cullen à l'heure actuelle. Il pouvait être sain et sauf chez lui, avec ses parents et toutes ses employées de maison et les personnes le servant, comme il en avait l'habitude. Ou il pouvait être dans un avion, en route pour l'Europe, en train de se mettre en route vers une terre éloignée et romantique pour parfaire son éducation. Ce serait la vie. Être capable d'aller où il voulait, chaque fois qu'il le voulait, simplement parce qu'il avait de l'argent. Mais bien sûr, les gens avec de l'argent sont généralement très zappé et égocentrique, comme Emmett et Jasper avait dit qu'ils étaient. Je ne discutais pas sur ce fait, parce que c'était probablement vrai, mais ce qui retînt mon attention, ce fut le dernier scénario qui traversa mon esprit. Celui qui passait plus fréquemment que les autres deux.

Et s'il n'était pas à la maison avec ses parents ? Et s'il n'était pas parti sur une terre lointaine pour finir ses études ? Et s'il avait vraiment des ennuis ?

Il pouvait être n'importe où. Il pouvait être lié et bâillonné dans une chambre de motel, au sous-sol, croupissant comme un rat, et retenu en otage par des bruts affreux qui chercheraient à obtenir de l'argent facilement et très vite. Et bien sûr, quel meilleur sujet que le fils du milliardaire Cullen ? C'était un nom très connu. Tout le monde avait un appareil électronique avec écrit le nom de Cullen dessus. Toutes les personnes qui avaient un ordinateur avaient le logiciel Cullen chez eux. Ils étaient partout. Alors pourquoi, dans ses cas là, quelqu'un ne chercherait-il pas à gagner un peu d'argent en retenant le fils héritier en otage ? Imaginez tous les milliards de dollars possibles, accessible rapidement et sécurisé. Mais s'il avait été enlevé, sa mère et son père n'auraient-ils pas dû envoyer un message par le biais des médias pour dire aux ravisseurs de ne pas lui faire de mal ? Non il n'avait pas pu être enlevé. Et s'il était blessé ? Et s'il avait été blessé il y a de cela deux jours sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Personne ne le saurait.

_Allez Bella ! Arrête ça !_ Je me suis mentalement grondé pour la centième fois aujourd'hui.

La cloche a sonnée, marquant la fin des cours et le début du repas. Je suis entrée dans la cafétéria, j'ai attrapé une part de pizza et un soda. Après avoir payé pour ça je me suis dirigé vers ma table habituelle. J'ai vu qu'Alice, Rose et Emmett étaient déjà assis.

"Salut les gars." J'ai dit, en souriant, m'asseyant en face d'Emmett, laissant une chaise entre Alice et moi pour que Jasper puisse s'asseoir. Il ne s'assiérait pas à moins que se ne soit à côté d'Alice, c'était un fait. "Comment se passe votre journée ?"

" Ennuyeuse," Répondirent tous en chœur avant d'exploser le rire. C'est ce qui se passait tous les midis. L'un d'entre nous demande comment se passe la journée de chacun et les autres répondent tous par le même mot. Pour une raison quelconque, ça nous a toujours fait rire. C'est triste, oui, mais ce n'est pas un crime? Si ça l'était on m'aurait enfermé il y a bien longtemps.

"Mais je pense que c'est sur le point de s'améliorer," dit Rose tout sourire, regardant par dessus mon épaule.

"Quoi ?" Je lui ai demandé, ne voulant pas être totalement claire et regarder ce pourquoi elle souriait.

"Nouveau garçon." Dit-elle d'une voix chantante, ce qui m'a toujours préoccupé. Je voulais plus que tout me retourner et voir à quoi il ressemblait, mais je savais que ça ne finirait que par m'embarrasser moi-même si je le faisais. Probablement l'embarrasser lui aussi. Rose et Alice sont désormais en train de discuter en chuchotant, jetant des regards rapides vers moi de temps en temps. Oh-oh. Je ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'elles manigançaient. J'avais le sentiment que ça me concernait ainsi que le nouveau garçon.

"Edward, voici Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Bella." Jasper nous présenta tous au nouveau. Quelque chose a fait tilt en moi. _Edward?_ J'ai pensé. _Edward?_ Pourquoi ce nom était si significatif pour moi aujourd'hui? J'y avais pensé il y a un moment, avant le déjeuner. Je sais que je l'avais fait. Ainsi où est-il parti ? "Les gars c'est Edward. Le nouveau dont je vous ai parlé."

Je ne l'ai toujours pas regardé. Il y avait des cloches qui sonnaient dans ma tête, je n'arrivais juste pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière ce à quoi je pensais plus tôt, et le nouveau qui était debout à côté de moi maintenant, mais c'était comme il y avait quelque chose qui bloquait ma façon de pensée, ne me laissant pas comprendre. Peut-être parce que j'y avais pensé toute la journée, mais mon cerveau a juste dit ça suffit, et ne me laisse pas y penser plus.

J'ai levé les yeux pour voir Alice rebondir sur ces pieds pour le regarder avant que Jasper ne l'a pousse sur sa chaise et l'embrasse. C'était incroyable l'effet que ce simple geste avait. C'était comme si elle était une personne différente. Elle s'est juste affaissée, toute énergie oubliée. J'aurais juré que Jasper avait une sorte de sédatif dans ses baisers.

"Calme-toi Ali." Lui dis-je, doucement. «Vous allez l'effrayer et c'est seulement son premier jour."

Elle commença à bouder et tout le monde se mit à rire. Elle ressemblait vraiment un petit lutin quand elle avait cette expression. Elle sait comment divertir tout le monde et ça a toujours été à son avantage. Que nous aimions ou pas.

J'ai pensé que je pourrais bien tenter de briser la glace avec le nouveau, vu que personne d'autre ne faisait attention à nous. Couples stupides. J'ai pensais alors qu'ils sont tous devenus rapidement très intéressé les uns par les autres. «Alors, comment trouves-tu Forks?" Ai-je demandé.

Il s'est tourné pour me regarder et j'ai senti le monde disparaître. Il était magnifique. Il avait de magnifiques cheveux bronze. Ils étaient décoiffés, mais on pouvait dire que ce n'était pas pour se donner un style. C'était juste ça façon d'être. Il avait une belle peau porcelaine tendue sur les pommettes et une solide mâchoire. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et magnifique. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de self-control pour ne pas les embrasser ou du moins de les caresser de mes doigts.

Mais ce qui m'a le plus captivé furent ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un beau vert émeraude. Ils semblaient profond, une fenêtre sur son âme, son véritable moi. J'aurais pu rester là à me perdre dans les yeux pour toujours. Si seulement on m'en donnait la chance.

Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui. C'était comme un lointain souvenir qui refaisait surface. Ou quelque chose que j'avais vu en passant, et qui se rappelait à moi. Pour une raison quelconque, mon cerveau ne voulait rien enregistrer de ce qui s'était passé avant l'arrivée d'Edward.

"Euh, je ne sais pas." Dit-il doucement, d'une voix de velours, comme liquide. «Je n'ai pas vraiment vu grand chose." Admis-t-il. "Je suis arrivé en ville il y a seulement quelques jours." Ainsi, il est ici depuis quelques jours. Ce à quoi j'essaie de penser ne s'est passé qu'au cours de ses derniers jours, il ne peut pas être connecté à tout ça. Peut-il?

Raaah! J'étais tellement confuse. Il ne peut pas être connecté à ce à quoi je pensais, parce que je ne savais même pas à quoi je pensais. Ce n'est pas juste! Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit être si compliqué? Pas juste! Pas juste!

J'ai proposé de lui faire visiter sans même y penser. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça? _Parce que ton cerveau ne fonctionne pas correctement peut-être?_ Pensais-je en colère. Super! Encore dans une argumentation avec moi-même. Bien Bella! Le plus déroutant, c'est qu'il est d'accord. Il voulait que je lui montre les environs. Il – l'homme magnifique, parfait assis en face de moi – veut que moi – la fille plate, ennuyeuse et quelconque – je lui fasse visiter la ville et que je passe du temps avec lui. Il doit y avoir une erreur quelque part.

J'ai découvert qu'il avait biologie juste après, la même classe que moi ce qui signifiait que nous allions passer un peu de temps tous les deux cette année parce que je sais avec certitude que la seule place libre est celle à côté de la mienne.

Quand nous sommes entrés dans la salle je suis allée directement à ma place pendant qu'il allait faire signer sa feuille de présence. A ce moment là j'ai sentit mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je l'ai sorti alors que M. Banner était occupé à signer la feuille d'Edward et j'ai vu que j'avais reçu un message d'Alice.  
_  
B_

_Il est mignon!  
Peut-être qu'il serait partant pour une soirée avec nous ;P  
Demandez-lui!_

_A 3_

J'ai regardé au premier rang de la classe et j'ai vu qu'Edward était en train de marcher vers moi, avec un petit sourire en coin. Il s'est assis comme Mr Banner se préparait à commencer son exposé sur les espèces bactériennes.

« Es-tu en train de me traquer ? » lui ai-je demandé pour le taquiner.

Je n'ai pas manqué de remarquer la façon dont il s'est légèrement tendu, lorsque j'ai dit cela, mais il s'est détendu très rapidement que si je n'avais pas été attentive comme je l'avais été, je ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

« Zut, tu m'as attrapé ! » A-t-il répondit en plaisantant, pourtant on pouvait sentir la tension dans sa voix. Je me demande ce qui ne va pas avec lui pour provoquer une telle réaction à cause d'une simple blague. Peut-être a-t-il eu par le passé des problèmes avec des harceleurs. Remarque cela ne me surprendrait pas.

J'ai ouvert mon bloc-notes et j'ai très soigneusement déchiré une page. Il me semble qu'Edward ne s'en soit pas aperçu. Il était toujours un peu tendu. J'allais lui demander au sujet de la pyjama party qu'Alice avait mentionné. Nous aurions dû nous douter que cela était un peu tôt, mais il semblait s'être bien intégrer au groupe ce qui n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire.

B : « Alors, quand veux-tu faire cela ? »

Je l'ai vu sourire à la note et je l'ai vu rapidement écrire en retour.

E : « Quand seriez-vous libre ? »

B : « Tu es libre ce soir ? »

E : « Je le suis »

B : « Le groupe et moi nous pourrions t'aider à tout préparer si tu le souhaites. »

E : « Préparer ? »

B : « Tu sais, nous autres, des films, du pop corn, une sorte de pyjama party. »

Je lui ai passé la note avant de réaliser que j'aurais dû ajouter quelque chose et j'ai réussi à la récupérer de justesse avant qu'il la lise.

B : « Ne me blâmes pas. C'est l'idée d'Alice. »

Je l'ai vu sourire, de toute évidence en se souvenant de l'hyperactivité d'Alice au déjeuner. Il apprendra bien assez vite que personne et je dis bien personne ne dit non à Alice.

E : « Bien sûr, cela semble amusant. »

Il m'a transmit la note en retour et ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.

B : « Super, j'ai hâte d'y être. »

Je lui ai inscrit mon n° de téléphone et il l'a rentré dans son téléphone.

« Est-ce que ton téléphone est en silencieux ? » M'a-t-il murmuré à l'oreille.

J'acquiesce. « Ouais, pourquoi ? » Confuse. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de savoir si mon téléphone est en silencieux ? Eh bien il est en vibreur, mais c'est la même chose. On ne peut pas l'entendre, ce qui est considéré comme muet.

« Je vais t'appeler de façon à ce que tu ais mon numéro. » m'a-t-il expliqué. Il m'appelle. Ho ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi aujourd'hui ? Tous les autres jours, j'avais été bien, mais il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec moi aujourd'hui. C'est comme si je ne pouvais pas réagir correctement.

Quelques instants plus tard, j'ai senti mon portable vibré contre ma jambe, je lui ai fait signe pour lui dire que j'avais bien reçu son appel et il l'a coupé. Il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi dans cette classe. Mr Banner ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui.

J'ai ouvert mon téléphone à nouveau et j'ai sauvegardé le numéro d'Edward et j'ai écrit un SMS à Alice.

A

Je lui ai parlé de la pyjama party

Il a dit que c'était Ok

Où on se retrouve ? A quelle heure ?

B 3

J'ai envoyé le SMS et ai remis le téléphone dans ma poche, juste à temps, car Mr Banner se tournait vers moi et Edward. Nous sommes restés assis-là, essayant de masquer nos rires et je priais pour que le cours se finisse pour que je puisse sortir et exploser de rire. Je sentis une autre vibration dans ma poche et je savais qu'Alice venait de me répondre.

B

Wow ! Ne t'offense pas mais je ne pensais pas tu aurais le courage.

Euh chez lui ? A 7h ce soir ?

A 3

Je souris un peu en regardant Edward, qui était en train de fixer le premier rang, sans faire vraiment attention, mais prétendant s'intéresser au cours. Je savais qu'il n'était pas très attentif car il avait la même expression que moi dans la plupart de mes cours.

« Hé ! » ai-je murmuré et il a levé la tête pour m'écouter sans attirer l'attention. Ce gars est bon. « Je voulais te dire qu'Alice a invité tout le monde chez toi pour la pyjama party ce soir. » Je l'ai vu sourire, sans doute à penser à notre lutin et à son hyperactivité de nouveau et il levé son pouce en l'air en signe d'abrogation .Mr Banner s'est tourné pour nous prêter attention, nous devions nous montrer prudent.

Edward avec désinvolture a étiré ses bras et a tapé sur sa montre en passant inaperçu. Je savais qu'il venait de me demander à quelle heure. J'ai fait comme pour écrire quelque chose que Mr Banner venait juste de dire en écrivant le mot « Sept » très lentement, il a regardé ce que j'avais écrit et il levé son pouce en l'air et m'a fait un clin d'œil.

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire…

Evanouissement.

Désolée, mais il est juste trop parfait. Il ne peut pas être réel. Peut être que je pourrais le poignarder avec un crayon, voir s'il sent la douleur ou pas. Pas que je le ferais parce que s'il est réel ça le blessera.

J'ai soigneusement sorti mon téléphone et j'ai renvoyé un texto à Alice.

A

C'est bon !  
J'aurai son adresse après la classe  
Dis le aux autres

B3

Juste après ça, le signal de la fin des cours a sonné et nous avons remballé nos affaires.

Il a noté son adresse sur un bout de papier, je l'ai plié et l'ai mis dans ma poche.

« Tu dois faire attention à la sortie, elle est bien cachée » a il expliqué, j'ai acquiescé, en souriant.

« Qu'as tu maintenant ? » lui ai-je demandé et il est resté là en réfléchissant.

« Rien » répondit il « je suis libre, j'allais rentrer à la maison »

« OK, alors » Je pouvais sentir mon visage tomber. Mais pourquoi ? Tu le reverras ce soir. Tu resteras chez lui ce soir. Bon il y aura aussi d'autres personnes mais c'est mieux que rien. Attend ! Pourquoi tu penses comme ça ? Tu ne le connais que depuis 2 heures et tu penses rester avec lui dans sa maison. Seuls ! Charlie te tuerais et le castrerait s'il connaissait les pensées qui traversent ton esprit en ce moment ! « Bien, assure toi qu'il y ait beaucoup de chambres. Nous avons tendance à dormir dans le salon »

Il me fit un grand sourire. « Il n'y a pas de problème » Il a rit. Nous avons marché hors de la classe et nous nous sommes arrêtés juste à l'extérieur du gymnase. Il a doucement monté sa main et a caressé ma joue avec son pouce, avant de sourire et de s'éloigner lentement, moi l'observant partir. Comment faisait il pour avoir un tel effet sur moi ? J'avais été extrêmement embarrassée.

Pendant la gym, j'étais encore plus inutile que d'habitude, comme à chaque fois j'ai essayé de me concentrer, mais son visage flottait dans mon esprit, causant de me blesser moi-même ou quelqu'un d'autre. Jusqu'à ce que le Coach Clapp me sorte du terrain et mette quelqu'un d'autre à ma place. Il était temps ! Ai je pensé. Au moins maintenant je pourrais rester assise et rêvasser d'Edward Masen autant que je veux. Et je l'ai fait. C'est vraiment étrange. Personne n'a jamais eu cet effet sur moi auparavant. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de tout ça. C'est tout nouveau pour moi. Je devrais en parler à Alice et Rosalie.

C'est pratiquement épuisée que je courrais vers la Jeep après le cours de gym. J'ai vu qu'Alice était là avec un grand sourire.

« Tu l'aimes ! » fut tout ce qu'elle a dit pendant que je marchais jusqu'à elle. Comment l'enfer l'a t elle faite ? ! Tout ce que je pouvais faire en échange était de rougir et elle a poussé des cris aigus. « Tu l'es ! »

« Bella est quoi ? » a demandé Rosalie quand elle arriva derrière moi.

« Bella aime Edward » gloussa Alice, me faisant rougir encore plus parce que les garçons l'ont entendu aussi.

« Quoi ? » dit Jasper incrédule. « Elle ne le connaît que depuis deux heures. Comment peut elle l'aimer ? »

« Pff » Alice lui fit un signe de la main. « C'est sans rapport. Tous les faits sont là, je veux dire, regarde ! » Elle a montré mon rougissement, ce qui ne m'a pas du tout aidé. « Voilà ! C'est ça ! Tu viens chez moi et nous te préparons pour la pyjama party »

« Mais à propos de-» ai-je commencé mais elle m'a coupé.

« Charlie pense que tu dors chez moi » me dit elle avec un sourire diabolique. Elle était si mesquine parfois. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

Aujourd'hui allait être un long jour.

Nous avons été déposées chez Alice par Emmett, qui avait pour stricte instruction de revenir ici pour 18h30 au plus tard, puisque nous ne savions pas exactement où se trouvait la maison d'Edward malgré l'adresse et les indications qu'il m'avait données en cours de biologie.

J'ai été encore plus de temps leur Bella Barbie. Ce que je n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Et elles le savaient.

Elles m'ont coiffée et maquillée de façon habituelle, laissant onduler naturellement mes cheveux parce qu'elles n'ont pas voulu qu'Edward me voie comme ces fausses bimbos qui lui tournent autours. Comme Jessica Stanley ou Lauren Mallory. J'ai frissonné à l'idée de voir ces deux là ressemblant à mes amies comme elles avaient l'habitude d'être. Plus jamais. J'avais vu leurs vraies couleurs et elles n'étaient pas assez jolies.

Elles m'ont aussi habillé d'un jean slim, échangeant mes converses par une paire de bottes noires brillantes, qui avec gratitude n'avaient qu'un petit talon. Alice m'a permis de garder mon chandail parce qu'elle a dit que c'était quelque chose qu'elle aimait et qu'il allait bien à mon teint. Evidemment qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'a choisi.

Juste au moment où elles eurent fini de se préparer, nous avons entendu les garçons remonter. Je me suis assurée que j'avais les directives d'Edward dans ma poche et j'ai descendu les escaliers lentement, n'ayant pas confiance en moi dans ces bottes. Alice et Rosalie se déplaçaient avec grâce dans l'escalier qui était dangereux. C'était seulement moi, le seule des trois qui ne pouvait pas le faire sans trébucher. Les deux autres ont marché méticuleusement sur tout ce qui était usé.

Une fois tous entassés dans la Jeep, j'ai donné à Emmett l'adresse d'Edward, lui disant d'aller plus lentement en bas de la route nationale étant donné qu'Edward m'avait dit que l'entrée de son allée était difficile à trouver. Nous ne l'avons pas manqué, merci beaucoup, mais comme la route montait et descendait, je me demandais si nous étions sur la bonne voie. Peut être avions nous manqué la ruelle après tout.

C'était jusqu'à ce que j'ai vu la maison.

J'ai senti ma mâchoire tomber avec celles des autres quand je l'ai vue.

C'était incroyable. Je n'avais pas idée que quelque chose comme ça pouvait exister dans ou près de Forks. Ca semblait à sa place tout en ne l'étant pas. Ca ne semblait pas à sa place parmi les vieilleries de la ville mais blottie dans les arbres, isolée de chacun et de tout, cela semblait parfaitement convenir à l'environnement.

Nous sommes sortis de la voiture, et j'ai remarqué la voiture noire de ce matin. J'avais raison. C'était la voiture d'Edward. Enfin, une d'entre elles y ressemblait. Il y avait aussi une Volvo argentée garée à coté d'elle. J'ai regardé la maison et ensuite tous les autres. Il semblerait qu'ils pensent la même chose que moi.

Edward ne rigolait pas quand il disait qu'il y aurait assez de chambres.

Il en avait beaucoup.

* * *

Tout d'abord je réitère mes remerciements à Dawn266, Baby07, Emy299 et Manelor pour m'avoir aider. Ce chapitre n'aurait jamais été publié sans elles !!

Sinon j'espère qu'il vous a plus !


	6. Slumber party partie 1

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire.

Equipe de la traduction : Dawn266, Baby07, Emy299, Manelor et donc moi ^^

Merci pour vos reviews !!

* * *

**Slumber party partie 1**

EPOV

Quand j'ai quitté Bella aujourd'hui il y avait quelque chose de différent.

Je pouvais le sentir.

Je n'ai pas juste su ce que c'était.

Je me suis senti plus léger, d'une façon ou d'une autre, comme si un poids énorme avait été soulevé de mes épaules. Je ne savais pas comment c'était possible, mais c'est ce que ça semblait être. Même Jason a remarqué que j'avais semblé plus heureux quand j'étais venu de l'école aujourd'hui.

Il a fait des commentaires par rapport au faite qu'il n'aurait jamais cru que je pourrais sortir de n'importe quelle école que ce soit de la manière dont je le fit, et encore moins une école publique. J'ai haussé les épaules et l'ai envoyé balader. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait avec moi, mais je savais que c'était quelque chose qui avait à voir avec une fille qui s'appelait Bella. Je savais qu'il était idiot de déduire que c'était à cause de Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas le mettre sur autre chose. Je n'avais pas vraiment parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que Jasper, et je savais _à coup sûr_ que ce n'était pas lui !

Peut-être n'était-ce pas juste Bella quoique, bien que pour la plupart je pense que ça l'est. Mais je pense que cela pourrait avoir été le fait qu'ils m'ont juste accepté. Pas de troisième degré, ni une vingtaine de question. Ce à quoi j'étais habitué. Il fallait être considéré comme suffisant lorsque l'on passe dans les milieux mondains.

Je détestais ces milieux et ces évènements et Carlisle savait cela. Malheureusement, il fallait maintenir les apparences. J'ai _eu_ à le faire, comme le faisait Carlisle. Il détestait ces choses et ces gens autant que moi. Pour nous, ce n'était pas une célébration de quoique ce soir, c'était une soirée de torture. Carlisle ne devrait parler que d'affaire, quand il avait passé toute la journée à ne rien faire d'autre et je devrais feindre que j'ai été intéressé par les jeunes filles qui se sont jetées sur moi.

Il y avait une fille en particulier qui n'abandonnera pas. J'ai frissonné en pensant à elle.

Fort, faux et juste …Non …

Victoria.

Elle me voulait. Je le savais. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu d'elle. Elle ne le savait pas. Ou plutôt elle le savait _vraiment_, elle a juste refusé de croire que quelqu'un la rejetterait. Elle était la fille d'un chercheur d'or et je pourrais dire qu'elle était absorbée par la reprise du commerce familial, tout comme je le faisais. Chaque fête, mon père et moi devions faire attention, chaque réunion, chaque œuvre de bienfaisance, quelle que soit-elle, elle était là. Elle et sa mère étaient toujours là. Je détestais ça, sachant qu'elles seraient là. Sachant que je serais soumis aux heures d'écoutes de son bavardage sur rien. C'était suffisant pour que je veuille me tuer …ou elle. Non, définitivement elle. Ça semble méchant, je sais, mais c'est la façon dont elle est mauvaise. Je crois que sa mère pense que parce qu'elle s'est mariée dans l'argent, sa fille devrait être capable de se marier dans encore plus d'argent.

Désolé. Ça n'arrivera pas.

J'attacherais volontiers une ancre à mes chevilles et sauterais d'une falaise si c'était offert comme une alternative au mariage avec elle.

Je verrais constamment sa mère, Jane et son mari Aro, parlant à mon père, essayant de s'accorder entre nous. Ils devraient cirer les pompes de mon père, parce qu'ils savaient qu'il avait une position plus ferme dans le monde qu'eux. Il était plus… puissant… qu'eux. Dans le monde des affaires de toute façon. Par l'enfer, dans le monde des affaires, Carlisle était l'un des hommes les plus puissants qui soit. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, alors beaucoup de la technologie utilisée dans les appareils et les ordinateurs de tous les jours n'existerait pas.

Nous serions toujours coincés où nous étions il y a vingt ans.

Mon père a toujours refusé avec véhémence que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec leur fille. Et je l'aimais pour cela. Je pouvais voir qu'il méprisait, elle et sa mère autant que je le faisais. Même si cela n'a pas empêché deux d'entre eux essayer avec Carlisle chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient. Et il n'a certainement pas arrêté Victoria de flirter sans vergogne avec moi chaque fois qu'elle m'a vu. Je savais que dans ces types de milieux les parents choisissaient les conjoints de leurs enfants et j'espérais que Carlisle serait assez logique pour ne pas le faire avec moi. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si il le faisait.

Au moins je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de Victoria. Pour le moment en tout cas. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais supporter une autre dose d'elle si tôt après la dernière fois. J'ai frissonné à ce souvenir, essayant de l'essuyer de mon esprit.

Et laissant tomber misérablement.

J'étais arrivé et j'avais dit à Mary et à Tess que j'avais quelques amis pour la nuit. Mary était ravie de l'occasion de cuisiner pour de nombreuses personnes. Je lui ai dit qu'il y en avait cinq qui venaient et elle m'a dit qu'elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire. D'après ce que j'avais eu de sa cuisine ce matin, tout ce qu'elle fait a un goût exquis. Cela pourrait être un repas facile et rapide (ndlt : Merci Virginie !) que cela aurait encore un goût incroyable. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais de toute façon.

Alors que j'attendais leur arrivée, j'ai réussi à organiser ma collection de DVD dans la collection du home cinéma. Même moi, je trouve cela assez cool. Une simple pression sur un bouton et tous les DVD dans la collection, qui dans mon cas étaient nombreux, apparaîtraient. Directement du mur. Une deuxième poussée du même bouton et ils disparaîtraient. Très soigné, si vous me demandez.

J'ai juste espéré qu'ils ne croiraient pas que je suis juste un gosse de riche.

Je connaissais très peu de personne dans cette ville, voire quasiment personne, qui avait de l'argent comme j'en avais et je ne voulais pas faire semblant de quoi que ce soit, du moins je le pensais, parce que je n'étais pas vraiment ça. Ça avait été Alice qui avait suggéré qu'ils viennent tous ici ce soir, donc ils ne pouvaient pas m'en blâmer. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils pensent que c'était moi qui avais eu l'idée de cette soirée. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer la chance de me faire de véritables amis. Je ne parle pas "des amis" qui restaient avec moi pour mon argent, je parlais de vrais amis.

Ces cinq-là semblaient différents de tous les autres personnes que j'avais pu rencontrer dans ma vie. Ils ne me demandaient jamais ce que mes parents faisaient. Et je constatais que c'était pourtant une question clef quand quelqu'un mesure si vraiment vous êtes assez bien pour traîner avec elle.

Quand, en plus, votre père est Carlisle Cullen, bien sûr vous êtes acceptés dans tous les cercles et les groupes sociaux que vous voulez, si vraiment vous le voulez.

Mais là c'était différent. Je n'étais pas Edward Cullen. Pour eux, j'étais Edward Masen. Quelqu'un de complètement différent. Ils n'avaient aucune idée que j'étais en réalité le fils d'un milliardaire, et, je pense qu'après un minimum d'observation et de temps passé avec eux, ils vont devenir un peu soupçonneux, mais j'aviserai le moment venu.

Nous avions inventé un mensonge disant que Carliste prenait l'argent pour acquérir cette maison – Maison dans laquelle viendront mes nouveaux amis ce soir. Je dois dire que c'était un chirurgien très talentueux qui avait hérité de beaucoup d'argent quand son père était mort. En dehors de ça, personne n'était supposé savoir que j'étais là moi aussi. Je leur dirais, s'ils me posaient la question, que je ne savais pas d'où l'argent venait. En dehors de la société de design d'Esmée, je pouvais dire que c'était la seule vérité dans ce petit tissu filandreux de mensonges.

J'avais horreur de leur mentir. Je voulais leur dire la vérité. Je voulais leur dire qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais à Forks, mais alors je devrais partir et recommencer à vivre dans une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle vie. Et je ne voulais pas le faire. En plus, tout le monde croyait qu'Edward Cullen était quelque part en Europe, finissant ses études Pourquoi devrais-je donner une quelconque satisfaction de savoir la vérité à quelqu'un que je connais à peine ?

« Parce que tu as une sainte horreur de leur mentir » Pensais-je dans mon fort intérieur. Oui, j'avais vraiment horreur de leur mentir. Bien que cela fasse moins d'un jour que je les connaissais, j'étais, d'une façon ou d'une autre, très attaché à eux, chose que personne n'avait réussit à faire, à part mes parents. C'était étrange. Je me souciais, en réalité, de ce qu'ils pensaient tous de moi.

Des autres, je m'en fichais de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser, parce que je savais que peu importe ce que je faisais, ils seraient toujours là, parce que j'avais de l'argent. Et des tas de personnes étaient comme ça. C'était clair pour moi maintenant, que je n'avais jamais eu de véritables amis auparavant. Une partie de moi le savait, mais je suppose que je ne voulais pas l'admettre, tout simplement.

Mais maintenant c'était différent.

J'avais la chance d'avoir de véritables amis et je ferais tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne jamais changer ça.

Je leur dirais la vérité. Un jour. Quand ça sera sûr. Mais pour l'instant, je ne pouvais pas. Je devais calme. Je devais garder le secret. Ma vie était comme suspendu dans le vide, retenue par une simple ficelle si je ne faisais pas ce que je devais faire. Je tomberais sinon, dans le sens littéral du terme.

Je dû mettre mes pensées en veille quand je les entendis arriver dans l'allée. Je pouvais voir cette expression de choc sur leurs visages quand ils virent ma maison. Si je n'avais pas su que j'avais cette maison, et que je serais allée chez un ami, je pense que j'aurai eu la même réaction. Mais comme j'avais grandi dans une maison environ cinq fois plus grande que celle-ci, au moins, ce n'était rien pour moi.

J'ouvris la porte, sachant qu'ils me verraient par le mur, car il était en verre. C'était très pratique quand on attendait quelqu'un.

« Salut tout le monde » Dis-je, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la maison.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » Haleta Bella, levant les yeux vers la maison comme le reste de ses amis. Elle me regarda, d'un air narquois. « Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu as dis que les chambres n'était pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je secouais la tête, en souriant légèrement. « Pas du tout »

« Frimeur, Edward » Marmonna Jasper « Tes parents doivent vraiment bien gagner leur vie »

« Il y a de ça en effet » Pensais-je sèchement.

« Un peu » J'ai admis. Si seulement vous saviez… Vous ne penseriez pas que ceci était impressionnant si vous aviez vu mon ancienne maison. Celle-ci ressemble à une maison de campagne comparée à l'autre.

« Un peu ? » Se moqua Rosalie. « Il y a plus qu'un peu d'argent si tu veux mon avis, pour que tes parents aient pu acquérir cette maison »

« Bon, vous comptez rester là à admirer l'architecture de la maison ou vous vous déciderez enfin à entrer ? » Leur demandais-je, les ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Tout le monde me sourit et rentrèrent dans la maison. Bella était la dernière à rentrer et je voyais qu'elle admirait le bois sur les murs de la maison. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle reporta son attention sur moi en secouant énergiquement la tête « Ouais » Dit-elle à la hâte. « J'admirais juste ta maison » Elle soupira en regardant autour d'elle de nouveau « Je ne peux pas croire que je ne savais pas que c'était là »

« Très peu de personnes le savent » Admis-je. « Ma mère a conçu cette maison. Elle aime ça et elle est fière d'elle, surtout de cette maison, tout particulièrement » Je souris en revoyant ma mère parler de cette maison. Je lui avais dis que je voulais vivre ici un jour. Je pensais que c'était autre part à ce moment-là. Je me rappelle avoir pensé qu'une maison comme cela devait être dans un endroit ensoleillé, mais bien sûr, j'avais eu tort.

Je l'aurai beaucoup plus aimé si elle avait été dans une autre ville, mais maintenant, je ne pouvais plus y changer grand chose. Ce qui était fait, était fait justement. Ce qui doit arriver, arrive toujours.

« Edward ? » Demanda Bella, me regardant, préoccupée. Je secouais la tête lentement, revenant à la réalité. « Tu vas bien ? Tu était comme dans une sorte de transe depuis une minute »

« Ouais, je vais bien » Lui dis-je, alors que je lui mentais ouvertement, mais elle ne dû pas s'en rendre compte. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité sinon il me tuait. Mais je le voulais pourtant, je voulais à tous leurs dires la vérité. « Allons à l'intérieur » Je tendis ma main pour prendre la sienne et elle l'a pris sans hésitation. Un courant électrique passa dans nos corps, quand le bout de nos doigts rentra en contact. Je ne la lâchais pourtant pas, et elle non plus. « Tu es très belle, à propos »

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux. « Merci » Marmonna-t-elle. « C'est Alice. Elle aime jouer à la Bella Barbie avec moi, chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble. Ça lui importe peu que nous sortions ou pas, elle le fait toujours »

« Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » Demandais-je, entendant comme de l'amertume dans sa voix.

« Pas vraiment » Admit-elle, en soupirant doucement. « Je veux dire, je sais que ça la rend heureuse donc je la laisse faire. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi je dois bien habiller si nous allons dans une maison, surtout d'un ami, c'est bien trop extravagant » J'avais le sentiment que ceci était directement adressé à moi et je ne pu empêcher mes joues de rougir et mon sourire de s'étendre sur mon visage. C'était fou. Aucune fille, à part ma mère, n'avait jamais été capable de me faire rougir auparavant. « Je ne sais pas. Je le supporte juste parce que c'est elle, je pense »

J'ai marché dans la maison seul pour trouver Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett qui étaient débout regardant fixement le matériel de cinéma qui avait été installé dans le séjour. L'écran était le plus grand qu'on puisse avoir, timide d'aller actuellement au cinéma et le son surround était de qualité supérieure. C'était même compatible avec la HD et les DVD 3D et il pouvait lire les Blu-Ray, bien que le Blu-ray ne soit pas encore sorti dans le monde entier… C'était l'équipement électrique le plus extravagant du monde. Mon père avait été capable de l'acquérir parce que c'était composé de circuits et logiciels Cullen. Donc c'était grâce à mon père que cette petite beauté existait actuellement. Ce qui jouait en ma faveur.

Bella gloussa à la vue de 4 d'entre eux debout le regard fixe et je l'ai regardé. J'ai appuyé mon doigt sur mes lèvres, lui faisant signe d'être silencieuse et elle a incliné la tête, en signe d'approbation. J'ai calmement avancé vers là où était la télécommande et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton « power ».

La réaction que j'ai obtenue des 4 autres n'avait pas de prix.

J'étais juste contant d'avoir mis 'Ready, Set, Go' de Tokyo Hotel sur pause quand j'ai appuyé sur le bouton. Ma pression sur le bouton « power » à faire reprendre la chanson et cette merde a effrayé les autres.

Ils se sont tournés vers Bella et moi et ont froncé les sourcils parce que nous étions incapables de contenir notre rire. Bella était sur les genoux riant d'Alice qui avait sauté dans les bras de Jasper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ne me demandez pas comment mais elle l'a fait. Il était drôle de voir son masque de fureur tordu par une frustration.

« Edward Masen » m'a-t-elle grondé. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle, riant toujours et elle a fait un pas, un regard menaçant sur le visage. « Ce n'était pas drôle !»

« Oh, je te prie d'arrêter » Bella a gloussé derrière moi et Alice lui a instantanément envoyé un regard méchant, aussi méchant que celui qu'elle m'avait donné.

« Toi Isabella, tu es dans le pétrin ! » Elle a soulevé ses sourcils de façon à la supplier de la défier.

« Tu es dans le pétrin » dit Emmett d'une voix chantante.

« Hmm ! » J'ai réfléchi à une chose qui pourrait sortir Bella du pétrin. « Bien, Alice si tu n'es pas gentille avec Bella ce soir, de quelque façon que ce soit, alors je ne te laisserai pas jouer avec ça ». J'ai appuyé sur un autre bouton de la télécommande et le meuble sous l'écran s'est ouvert pour révéler un karaoké professionnel et un DDR Dance Mat (_T/N : c'est un tapis de danse électronique_). Elle a tourné autour et je pouvais imaginer ses yeux écarquillés quand elle a vu l'assortiment de disques de karaoké rangés sous l'écran.

Elle a poussé des cris aigus et a sautillé en frappant des mains. Elle a couru vers le meuble, mais en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton qui l'a refermé. Elle s'est retourné et m'a boudé. En réalité, il m'a semblé qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Emmett et Rosalie riaient aussi fort que Bella et Jasper essayait de retenir un fou rire.

Son visage est tombé et je pouvais voir qu'elle essayait de peser le pour et le contre sur ce qu'elle voulait le plus. Bella Barbie ou le Karaoké et le DDR Dance Mat. J'ai ouvert le meuble à nouveau juste assez pour qu'elle voie ce qu'elle voulait. Oui, c'était moyen. Mais hey, si vous l'avez pourquoi ne pas l'utiliser ? C'est ce que mon père dit tout le temps.

« Je ne sais pas » pleura t elle et nous avons tous ri.

« D'accord », raisonnais-je « faisons un compromis. Tu pourras avoir les adorables machines qui t'appellent pour jouer avec elles … si … tu es sympa avec Bella ce soir et pas de Bella Barbie pendant disons… deux mois ? Deal ? »

« Deal ! » Elle sautait de haut en bas.

« Fais promis - juré avec elle » m'a chuchoté doucement Bella à l'oreille. Je l'ai interrogée du regard et elle a incliné la tête doucement.

« Alice » Je l'ai appelée et elle s'est retournée pour me regarder. « Promis - juré ? » Son visage est tombé quand elle s'est approchée de moi et a agité son petit doigt avec le mien. « Maintenant, jouons » j'ai ouvert le meuble entièrement pour qu'elle puisse accéder aux deux machines différentes. Elle ressemblait à un enfant dans un magasin de bonbons. J'ai regardé Bella qui avait un regard triomphant sur le visage.

« Merci » m'a t-elle chuchoté en m'étreignant fermement.

« Pas de problème » ai-je chuchoté en retour. « Je déteste quand les gens sont obligé de faire quelque chose qu'ils n'aiment pas. Même si c'est pour l'agaçante petite crevette qu'est Alice. » Elle a ri et a incliné la tête en regardant Alice de nouveau, qui semblait être dans son élément quand elle a choisi un disque et une chanson qu'elle voulait chanter sur le karaoké. « Tu veux chanter ? » lui ai-je demandé et son visage s'est tordu dans un masque de choc à cette pensée.

« Aucune chance » se moqua t elle, apparemment offensée à l'idée.

« Pourquoi pas ? » ai je demandé, curieux.

« Parce que je ne sais pas chanter » m'a t elle répondu avec un regard d'excuse.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais » dis-je souriant, et elle m'a rendu un petit sourire affecté.

« Chantes tu ? » riposta t elle et j'ai hoché la tête. « Pourquoi pas ? » J'ai cherché une excuse dans ma tête. Je n'ai rien trouvé.

« Trac » lui ai-je dit. C'était vraiment la vérité. Je déteste n'importe quelle performance publique ou le fait de parler. A moins qu'il n'y ait d'impliqué un groupe d'autres personnes, un ballon et deux cerceaux (_T/N : il parle du basket… je ne sais pas si vous aviez deviné mais moi j'ai du chercher lol_). Je déteste ça. C'était quelque chose que Carlisle voulait toujours me faire travailler. En tant que DG de Cullen inc. On s'attendrait à ce que je sois un expert en relations publiques. La nervosité n'était pas acceptable, aucunement. J'ai détesté cette partie de ma « préparation » comme cela était gentiment appelé. J'étais toujours nerveux en travaillant. Je me suis recroquevillé intérieurement à cette pensée.

« Edward ? » m'appelait Bella

« Huh ? » je me suis pincé pour sortir de mon hébétude. « Désolé, quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, je ne te voyais pas comme quelqu'un qui souffrait de trac. » Marmonna-t-elle en rougissant. Etait-ce pour ce qu'elle avait dit en premier lieu ou était-ce parce qu'elle s'attendait à répéter ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste haussé les épaules et ai souri timidement.

« Tu veux sortir une minute ? » lui demandais-je et elle accepta. « Les gars, » j'appelais les autres, tous se retournèrent pour me faire face. « Voilà la télécommande. » Je la jetais gentiment à Emmett qui l'attrapa. « Si vous la cassez, je vous tue. Il y a de la nourriture et d'autres trucs dans la cuisine si vous voulez quoi que ce soit. »

« Ok, » répondirent tous.

« Vous allez où ? » demanda Emmett, levant ses sourcils. Du moins c'est ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à ce que Rosalie ne lui mette une claque derrière la tête. « Quoi ?! »

« Idiot ! » Lui chuchota-t-elle durement, avant de nous sourire à Bella et à moi. Bella semblait embarrassée par le comportement d'Emmett et Rosalie, tandis que moi j'étais juste confus.

Je l'ai conduite dehors, sous le porche qui donnait sur le jardin. Il était magnifique au clair de lune. Je posais mon regard sur elle me rendant compte qu'elle m'observait attentivement.

« Oui ? » Lui demandais-je, lui souriant et elle rougit de nouveau. C'est quelque chose que j'aimais chez elle. J'aimais la façon dont le sang colorait son visage quand elle était embarrassée ou frustrée. C'était mignon.

« Rien. » Ella a chuchoté, cachant sa tête dans ma poitrine, me faisant rire. Je nous dirigeais vers la balançoire qui avait été mise ici avant que je n'emménage. « Parles moi un peu de toi. » Elle a murmuré et j'ai paniqué légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » Je lui ai demandé, en essayant de garder une voix neutre.

« Tout. » J'étais effrayé que ce soit sa réponse. Elle ne peut pas tout savoir. Pas encore. « Je veux en savoir plus sur tes parents. Comment tu étais en grandissant. Tu sais ce genre de trucs. » Dit-elle calmement, levant les yeux vers moi. « Parles moi de tes parents. »

« Bien, » Je réfléchissais pour me rappeler ce que Carlisle m'avait demandé de dire si quelqu'un me parlait de mes parents. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui parler de mes vrais parents. Ca me trahirait immédiatement. « Ils s'appellent Elizabeth et Edward Masen. Ils se sont mariés il y a dix-huit ans, et m'ont eu l'année suivante. Mon père est un chirurgien cardiaque reconnu et ma mère et décoratrice d'intérieurs. Ils sont ma maman et mon papa et je les aime énormément. » Ajoutais-je avec un sourire. J'ai pensé pendant un moment. « Euh, je ne vois vraiment rien d'autre à dire. »

« Vous savez, vous êtes un parfait mystère Edward Masen. » Elle a chuchoté, me regardant dans les yeux. J'avais peur qu'elle y découvre mes mensonges. « Un que je suis impatiente de résoudre. »

« Je ne préfèrerais pas. » J'ai soupiré et elle a réagit immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » M'a-elle demandé et je me maudissais en silence. Je n'avais pas voulu dire cela à voix haute. Je ne pouvais plus le reprendre maintenant.

« Il y a des …… choses …… à mon sujet que je ne peux pas te dire pour le moment. » Lui dis-je. « Je le ferais, le moment venu. Mais pour l'instant, c'est juste que …… je ne peux pas. » Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, la suppliant de laisser tomber.  
« D'accord Edward. » Elle a murmuré. « Ça va. Je ne vais pas te forcer. Mais juste pour que tu le saches, je n'aime pas les secrets. »

« Moi non plus, » j'ai soupiré. « Mais je n'ai pas réellement le choix pour ça. Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Ok, » Elle a pensé pendant un moment. « Mais si je le découvre toute seule ? »

« Bella, » J'ai gémi. « S'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas simplement laisser tomber ? »

« Ecoute, Edward. Je t'ai peut-être seulement rencontré aujourd'hui, mais je ne sais pas, pour je ne sais quelle raison je me sens différente près de toi, différente de ce que je suis auprès des autres. » Elle a soupiré puis réfléchi un moment. « C'est comme si j'étais libre et que je pouvais dire ou faire tout ce que je veux quand je suis près de toi. Je n'ai pas le sentiment d'avoir à faire semblant ou de devoir te cacher quoi que ce soit. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

« Oui, » J'ai répondu honnêtement. « Je comprends complètement, parce que je ressens la même chose. »

« De toute évidence, non. » Murmura-t-elle durement.

J'ai soupiré, pinçant le haut de mon nez entre mon pouce et mon index. « Bella. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je cache parce ce que je le _veux_. C'est quelque chose que je garde secret parce que je le _dois_. Ce n'est pas toi ou eux ou qui que ce soit d'autre. C'est juste …… c'est ce que c'est …… peux-tu oublier ça ? Quand je pourrais te le dire je le ferais. »

« D'accord Edward. » Dit-elle calmement, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. « J'ai confiance en toi. »

_Dieu, combien je souhaiterais que ce ne soit pas le cas. _Pensais-je misérablement. Je ne voulais ressentir ça pour personne. Je savais que c'était dangereux. Ce maniaque était toujours là quelque part, me cherchant et une part de moi sait qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de m'avoir trouvé. Je ne veux pas que Bella soit là quand ça arrivera. Et là, il n'est pas question de _si_ mais plutôt _quand_. Je savais ça maintenant. Et je ne voulais pas qu'un seul d'entre eux soit là quand ça arrivera.

Soudain, Bella s'est levée et a marché vers l'intérieur. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ Me demandais-je. J'étais confus. Je me rassis et soupira.

« Elle sait que tu lui cache quelque chose, tu sais. » Rosalie a passé la porte et m'a regardé, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. « Nous pouvons tous le voir. Tu es sur tes gardes. » J'ai immédiatement commencé à paniquer. _Merde !_ Elle est venu et s'est assise sur la balançoire à côté moi. « Je ne vais pas te forcer. Quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois j'avais ma part de secrets Edward. Je sais ce que ça fait de cacher quelque chose à quelqu'un. Nous comprenons que tu n'es pas prêt à en parler. Tu nous as rencontrés seulement aujourd'hui après tout. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais pour moi, c'est comme si je te connaissais depuis des années. C'est si facile de parler avec toi, tout comme Jazz. Tu te relaxes immédiatement près de lui. Tu es pareil. Je te fais confiance. Je sais que Bella et les autres aussi. Mais ça marche dans les deux sens. Tu dois nous faire confiance toi aussi. »

"Je comprend ce que tu dis Rosalie. Mais tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux vous dire." lui ai-je dit afin qu'elle comprenne. "Il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi. Il y a plus que moi en cause ici. Si je pouvais vous le dire je le ferais mais je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas aussi simple."

"Bon". Elle frotte sa main de haut en bas sur mon bras pour me réconforter. Elle semble comprendre ma situation. Comment, toutefois, je n'en avais aucune idée. Elle a déclarée qu'elle avait aussi eu sa part de secrets quand elle avait rencontrée le groupe pour la première fois. Je n'allais pas le laisser me pousser vers aux quand je n'étais pas prêt à y aller par mes propres moyens.

Comment dire à quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas ce que vous dîtes et que vous avez un harceleur maniaque qui veut vous torturer de la manière qu'il veut et qu'il peut le faire? Comment dire à quelqu'un que vous devez vous cacher du harceleur sur ordre de votre père, l'un des hommes les plus riches au monde. Comment commencer à parler à quelqu'un de ça?

"Tu souhaites y retourner?" Elle a demandé et j'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai fait un signe de la tête. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward. Tu apprendras à nous faire confiance." Je me suis levé et j'ai marché dans la maison, à sa suite en fermant derrière moi.

"Vous êtes fou?" Avais-je entendu Bella crier. Je regardais Rosalie, elle avait la même expression d'alarme sur le visage que je devais avoir. Cela ne ressemblait pas à un cri de plaisanterie entre amis, je veux dire. C'était différent. "Comment pouvez-vous penser cela?"

"Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas?" Rétorqua Emmett, quand j'entrais dans la pièce avec Rosalie. "Je veux dire, il est gâté, il est choyé. Il n'a pas de travail. Oh il n'aura jamais besoin de travailler. Il est probablement un acteur majeur - beaucoup plus que ce qu'ils montrent à la télévision. Combien tu paries qu'il n'a pas de morale, pas de conscience et que l'espace entre sa tête est rempli de sciure de bois."

"De quoi discutez-vous?" Avais crié Rosalie, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

"Du fils Cullen!" Cria Emmett et je me suis mis à haleter. Ils étaient en train de se disputer à propos de "moi"! La seule chose qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'ils parlaient de moi. "Bella a trouvé cet article dans le journal et ils affirment qu'il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il a effectivement quitté le pays! Alors comment peut-il être en Europe, s'il est encore ici? Huh?"

"Il est évident qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de mentir". Rétorqua Alice.  
_Merde! Les médias ont découvert que Carlisle avait menti à propos de mon départ du pays. Ce qui signifie que... Merde...il le sait aussi. Je m'assis essayant d'empêcher ma tête de tourner. Au moins avec ce mensonge, j'aurais eu la chance qu'il me laisse, en pensant que je n'étais plus dans ce pays et que je n'avais plus t'attraie à ses yeux. Mais maintenant... maintenant il sait très bien que je suis encore dans ce pays._

"Vous savez. J'aimerais qu'il y ait une photo de ce salaud!" Emmett grommela et ma tête se leva en flèche.

"Pourquoi?" lui ai-je demandé, en essayant de ne pas paraître trop paniqué. Je ne sais comment je m'en sortais, mais j'espérait que c'était pour le mieux. "Parce que je le verrais, je pourrais lui montrer que les gens doivent travailler pour gagner leur vie." Il avait dit cela calmement et de façon égale.

"Qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il ne travaille pas? Lui ai-je demandé avec une voix stable. "Je veux dire, il est encore à l'école, n'est-ce pas? Alors comment pourrais-il travailler s'il est encore à l'école?"

"Je veux dire dans l'avenir. Il n'aura pas à travailler. Tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est d'attendre que son père meure et ensuite bing-bang-boom! Il hérite de l'ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait travailler pour lui-même?" J'avais dû me concentrer pour garder une certaine maîtrise de ma colère. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé.

J'allais jeter ma prudence aux orties maintenant. "Eh bien, je pense qu'on peut dire la même chose de moi, n'est-ce pas?" Je le mettais au défi. "Je veux dire par là, que mon père a travaillé et a accumulé une belle petite fortune. Tant et si bien que quand il partira, je n'aurais pas à travailler un seul jour de ma vie. Veux-tu faire les mêmes hypothèses sur moi, Emmett?"

"Eh bien non, mais-."

"Donc... Comment pouvez-vous parler de lui mais pas de moi?" J'ai regardé Emmett dans l'attente d'une réponse. Qu'Emmett ou l'un des autres réalisent que quand je parlais de lui et moi, je parlais en fait de moi. J'ai levé mon sourcil vers lui.

"Je ne sais pas." A-t-il marmonné.

"Vous ne pouvez pas juger les gens sans les connaître." Je lui ai dit doucement. "Je veux dire, juste parce qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec les médias ou quoique ce soit, ne signifie pas que tout est facile pour lui. Il pourrait avoir quelque chose d'autre en cours que personne ne connaît." Oh garçon, qu'est-ce que tu fais?? Je le pensais. Si seulement ils savaient.

"Ouais, je pense que tu as raison, Ed." Il a baisé la tête dans ses mains.

"Puis-je?" J'ai fait signe à Alice de me donner le journal, avec l'article sur moi dessus. Je l'ai pris et suis parti dans la cuisine, sous prétexte de le mettre à l'écart, mais je voulais le garder et lire ce qui était dit sur moi et ce qu'ils savaient.

Je suis revenu dans le salon et j'ai vu que tout le monde commençait à s'asseoir en cercle. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes?" J'ai demandé très suspicieux.

"Action ou vérité!" a dit Alice en poussant des petits cris aigus.

* * *

A nouveau je remercie mes camarades traductrices et tout ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review aus précédents chapitres!! :D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!! :)


	7. Slumber party partie 2

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire.

Equipe de la traduction : Dawn266, Baby07, Emy299, Manelor et donc moi ^^

Merci pour vos reviews !! D'ailleurs je n'ai pas pu y répondre car j'y arrivais pas ^^ (le site a du beuguer je sais pas !)

* * *

**Slumber party partie 2**

EPOV

« Vérité ou action. » Alice a poussé des cris aigus.

Il semble que l'argument a été oublié.

Dieu merci.

Je détestais penser qu'ils se battaient pour moi, bien qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'ils se battaient pour moi. Bien qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de ce détail, cela a quand même fait que ma poitrine fut étreignit par l'anxiété. Peut-être était-ce parce que j'avais peur de laisser glisser quelque chose sur qui j'étais vraiment

Ce qui m'effrayait à l'heure actuelle, c'est le fait que Alice était un peu trop excités à la perspective de jouer à vérité ou action. Etant honnête, je détestais ce jeu. Je l'ai vu comme rien de plus qu'une façon d'humilier les gens qui vous intéressent. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais faire.

« Oh Dieu. »J'ai gémi alors que je m'asseyais. « Qui joue en premier ? »

« Moi ! » Alice était assise là levant sa main et sautant de haut en bas sur ses genoux. C'était tout à fait amusant à observer en réalité. Avec la quantité d'énergie qu'elle avait déjà utilisé pour dieu sait quoi toute la journée et le soir, comment diable ce petit lutin peut-il avoir encore de l'énergie pour jouer à des jeux ? Je ne saurai jamais la réponse à cette question. « Euh, Bella, Action ou vérité ? »

« Euh, action. » Répondit tranquillement Bella.

"Je te défie d'être assise sur les genoux d'Edouard pour le reste du jeu." A-t-elle dit, avec un sourire sournois sur son visage.

« C'est tout ? » A demandé Emmett, agitant ses mains en signe d'irritation. J'ai entendu une grande claque et l'ai vu frotter le dos de sa tête. Il semblerait que Rosalie ait giflé l'arrière de sa tête. A nouveau. J'avais perdu le compte de combien de fois elle avait fait ça, juste ce soir. J'étais sûr que c'était juste une chose régulière pour elle. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand il s'est plaint et qu'elle l'a ignoré.

« Bella. » A dit Alice d'une manière significative et Bella m'a lancé une regard d'excuse avant de montée sur mes genoux. J'ai plissé mes yeux de façon sournois sachant exactement quel était son plan. Si elle pensait qu'Edouard Anthony Cullen (Bien, Massen pour elle) était stupide alors elle avait autre chose à venir.

« A ton tour. » Ai-je murmuré à l'oreille de Bella et elle a ri sottement.

« Jazzy, action ou vérité ? » A-t-elle demandé avec assurance.

« Allons, tu me connais ! Action ! » Il semblait confiant qu'il pouvait s'occuper de quoi que ce soit.

« Je te défie d'échanger tes vêtements avec ceux de Rose et que vous n'êtes pas autorisé à te changer jusqu'à que vous ayez fait les courses demain et rentriez à la maison. » J'ai observé le visage de Bella alors qu'un sourire diabolique traversait ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » Jasper et Rosalie ont crié en même temps.

« C'est pas juste ! » Rosalie s'est disputée. « Il va ruiner mes vêtements ! »

« Je vous en achèterai de nouveaux. » Dit simplement Bella et Rosalie sembla se conformer à cela. Jasper et elle ont quitté la salle, après avoir demandé où ils pouvaient se changer séparément. Je leur ai dit où étaient les deux chambres libres et les deux sont partie et revenu assez rapidement.

Laissez-moi vous dire que, voir Jasper dans un slim collant à la peau et des leggins rose, c'était vraiment quelque chose à contempler. Et pas dans le bon sens du terme. Il faisait, en réalité, très peur à voir. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas embarrassé plus que ça à porter cette tenue était encore plus inquiétant. Rosalie avait donc eu le plus de chance dans cette affaire. Elle était capable, elle, de porter un de ses pantalons larges que possédait Jasper, avec des boutons sur la chemise. Cela lui allait même très bien en vérité. Mais bien sûr, elle pourrait probablement porter un sac de pommes de terre et être toujours la plus magnifique des filles sur Terre.

« Rosie, action ou vérité ? » Jasper a défié sa sœur.

« Donne-moi le défi, oh mon frère à moi. » A-t-elle répondu avec assurance.

« Bien, alors. » Jasper a souri. « Tu n'es pas autorisé à toucher Emmett _comme ça » _Il grimaça, en pensant à ça. « Pendant un mois. »

Rosalie y a réfléchi pendant un instant. « D'accord. »

« Quoi ! » Emmett gémi. « Rosie ! » Il ressemblait à un enfant geignard. « Comment peux-tu faire ça ?! Ce n'est pas juste ! Oooh Jazz tu va me le payer ! »

« Ferme-la Emmett. » Alice l'a fait taire et il s'est assis là, boudant comme un enfant dont le jouet favori aurait été enlevé.

« Edward, » Rosalie a dit et je l'ai regardée pour la voir échanger des coups d'œil sournois avec Alice. Ces deux filles ont besoin d'apprendre qu'Edward A. Cullen n'est pas un imbécile. Je savais exactement ce qu'elle allait faire si je disais action et exactement ce qu'elle allait demander si j'avais vérité. « Action ou vérité ? »

« Action. » Je l'ai défiée, ne cassant pas le contact visuel, lui montrant que je savais _exactement_ ce qu'elle allait faire.

Et elle n'a pas déçu. « Je te défie d'embraser Bella pendant trois minutes. »Elle a souri. « Avec la langue. »

J'ai entendu Bella qui gloussait alors qu'elle penchait légèrement la tête vers le bas et a frôlé ses lèvres contre les miennes. Quand mes lèvres sont entrées en contact avec elles, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait lâché un courant électrique et que celui-ci passait entre nous deux. Nous poussant ensemble et pourtant nous tirant à part en même temps. C'était complètement indescriptible. J'ai approfondi le baisser, et frôlé ma langue contre sa lèvre inférieure. Elle a ouvert sa bouche et j'ai poussé un peu ma langue dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne avec la mienne. J'aurai pu continuer ce baiser beaucoup plus longtemps que le temps donné et à la manière donc sa langue répondait à la mienne, j'eu l'impression que Bella le pourrait aussi. La façon dont ces lèvres et sa langue ont répondu en une parfaite synchronisation avec la mienne. C'était un pur bonheur. Comme si ses lèvres avaient été faites spécifiquement pour les miennes.

Je n'avais eu aucune difficulté à effectuer cette action. En réalité je ne voulais même pas qu'elle finisse.

« C'est bon ! » Cria Rosalie en nous séparant, souriant d'un air satisfait en nous regardant. « Je suppose que tu as chaud et que tu te sens bien léger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'était ton idée d'action » Dis-je en réponse, mais je savais qu'elle avait elle-même manigancé tout ça. Je lui souriais d'un air satisfait et elle sourit à son tour, sachant qu'elle avait au moins essayé de faire avancer les choses, sans notre consentement. Je savais que je le voulais. Mon seul souci était de savoir : est-ce que Bella le voulait, elle ?

« Emmett, action ou vérité ? » Lui demandais-je alors qu'il tournait immédiatement sa tête dans ma direction, en souriant largement.

« Action » Gronda-t-il gentiment, d'une voie presque espiègle. Comme si cela était possible …

« Je te défie de te couvrir avec des vêtements brillants et je veux que tu fasses croire aux passants que tu es la fée clochette » La mâchoire de Rosalie tomba, avant que le coin de sa bouche ne se relève imperceptiblement « Au marché » j'avais entendu Jason dire, après que nous soyons rentrés à la maison, qu'il y avait un marché une fois par semaine à Forks. C'était là que les gens venaient négocier à peu près tout ce que vous pouviez penser au sujet des choses qui se négocient. Je ne pensais pas que les gens passaient leur temps à faire ça, mais apparemment c'était le cas.

Emmett me regardait assez prudemment, cherchant une quelconque faiblesse qu'il pourrait exploiter, attendant évidemment que je cède et que je lui donne une autre action. Mais avec reconnaissance, et ceci par mes « soins » ainsi que l'expérience que j'avais de la société m'avait apprit à perfectionner le visage d'un joueur de poker. Ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Et je l'utilisais maintenant. Seulement en plus cette fois-ci, j'avais un petit sourire satisfait, une expression que je n'utilisais jamais quand j'étais en société. « Tu es trop bon » Dit doucement Emmett après une minute ou deux. « Tu es sur le coup maintenant, tu ne peux plus reculer » Lui souris-je avec malveillance.

Nous avons joué à action ou vérité assez longtemps, avant de décider unanimement que nous avions assez utilisé d'actions pour la soirée. Tout le monde attendait toujours celle d'Emmett qu'il devra faire demain. J'avais rajouté une ou deux conditions. Il devait porter une robe verte, des ailes, porter une baguette magique et essayer de convaincre les gens qu'ils étaient Peter Pan, Wendy et les Garçons Perdus. En somme, tout le petit groupe pensait que ce serait une action de folie.

Nous avions ensuite décidé de regarder un film alors que nous en avions marre de tout le temps chercher des actions ou des vérités. Honnêtement, j'étais très content que nous ayons renoncé. Les actions devenaient de plus en plus dures et compliquées et les vérités, bien qu'elles fussent un peu moins inquiétantes, étaient tout de même très risquées.

Il y eut une petite dispute quant au film que nous regarderions. En voyant que j'avais à peu près tout les DVD en anglais et deux ou trois langues étrangères aussi. Disons juste qu'il y avait un désaccord au niveau du choix du film, tellement la palette de choix était vaste.

À la fin nous nous installâmes devant « Scream ». Un film que je ne voulais personnellement pas regarder parce que, je ne sais pas, c'était créé à partir d'une situation réelle, partiellement recréé dans un film - le tout suivit par des horreurs toutes plus grotesques les unes que les autres et bien sûr les meurtres entièrement bidons et à la fin, ça n'aidait pas à apaiser mes craintes au sujet de ma situation actuelle- de sorte que je ne pouvais plus penser qu'il existe une sortie sûre pour moi à la fin de tout ceci. Je ne savais pas quoi penser.

Et je pensais qu'ils le savaient.

Rosalie m'avait dit plus tôt qu'ils savaient que j'avais un secret. Celui-là même que je ne pouvais pas encore partager avec eux. Le pourrais-je seulement un jour. Je ne pense pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il ne va certainement pas avoir d'occasion que je leur dise. Ils ne pourraient jamais retrouver ce type en moi. Il ne pourrait jamais me retrouver, moi. Je ne pouvais pas me détendre et laisser tomber ma garde, même pas un bref instant. Ma vie était ainsi. Je n'étais pas capable d'avoir ce que les autres avaient, simplement parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a signé mon arrêt de mort.

Je ne pouvais pas gérer ça. C'était beaucoup trop.

Je regardais autour de moi et je remarquais que tout le monde s'était endormit. Rosalie et Emmett. Alice et Jasper, étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, un sur chaque divan, pelotonnés ensemble. Bella et moi étions sur l'autre sofa, ensemble.

Bella.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir avec elle. Le pourrais-je ? Je n'avais pas de choix. Si je lui disais qu'elle serait en danger en dormant avec moi, que dirait-elle. Ça signifierait que sa famille et ses amis seraient en danger aussi. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à dire.

Je déroulais mon bras de la taille de Bella et me surélevais du divan, assez gracieusement pour me tourner sur le dos. J'espérais que je ne l'avais pas réveillée. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et elle remua un peu, mais s'apaisa aussitôt, une expression difficile à comprendre sur son visage.

J'avais besoin d'air.

Je marchais jusqu'à l'escalier de service et alla sur le porche. Je mis ma main dans ma poche et en sortit mon paquet de cigarettes. Le grand air, hein ? C'était néanmoins ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour arrêter de penser. Normalement quand je réfléchie un peu trop et que cela me gène, tout ce que je dois faire, c'est de trier mes pensées, de les organiser et ensuite je peux m'assoupir. Ouais, je suis bizarre je sais, poursuivez-moi en justice si vous voulez. Mais ce soir, quelque chose d'autre ne va pas. Et je ne peux pas laisser ce doute s'installer.

Pensais-je ça parce que les autres étaient ici ?

Non, cela ne peut être ça. Ça ne devrait pas importer que les autres personnes soient là ou pas. Ça n'affecte pas vos fonctions cérébrales quand un ami vient dormir chez vous. Ça ne devrait pas le faire ? Ça ne peut pas être ça n'est-ce pas ? Argh! Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait.

_Peut-être que cela t'affectes plus car tu gardes un secret et ne le dis pas à des personnes que tu apprécies, alors qu'avant, tu gardais ton secret pour le reste du monde._ Ma tête me dicta cette pensée. Cela pouvait-il être vrai ? Une conscience coupable ? Cela le pourrait-il seulement parce que je suis coupable du fait de garder un secret envers des gens qui m'avaient accepté dans leur groupe d'amis ? Cela était la seule explication logique.

Mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose que j'avais voulu. Je ne pouvais pas leur dire. Pas maintenant. Pas avant que ce cauchemar ne se termine enfin. Mais, une fois que tout ceci sera finit, il ne restera que deux possibilités : Soit je rentrerai à Chicago, soit je serai ………… mort. Je ne voulais pas y penser.

Je jetais la cigarette consumée en bas du porche et me retournais pour rentrer à l'intérieur.

Alors que je me retournais, je vis quelque chose bougeait au niveau de ma vision périphérique. Ça provenait des arbres qui étaient à l'arrière-cour (du jardin) qui menait jusqu'à la maison. Ma tête essayait de me faire rester calme et je restais là, à regarder les alentours, encore une minute ou deux. Je ne savais pas s'il y avait quelque chose, ou non, mais j'avais le sentiment d'être observé. C'était quelque chose que je n'aimais pas du tout.

Je revins à la maison, mes yeux ne quittant pas l'endroit où j'avais vu une forme bouger, et je refermais la porte après moi. La porte était faite de verre, donc je pourrais voir s'il y avait quelque chose qui se déplaçait, et je ne quittais pas des yeux l'endroit précis où le mouvement c'était opéré. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. Bien que je sois dans la maison, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une arène, nu, avec pour seule arme, mon corps. Ce n'était pas normalement, ce que l'on ressentait, quand on était chez soi.

_Mais ce n'est pas ta maison. Ta maison est à Chicago, avec ta mère et ton père. C'est juste l'endroit où ils t'ont envoyé pendant qu'ils cherchent le crétin psychopathe qui te harcèle.  
_

Juste après, quelqu'un a touché mon épaule et j'ai sauté sur un pied en l'air.

"Oh mon dieu! Edward, je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas te surprendre!" C'était Bella. Je me suis retournée et elle était enveloppée dans une des couvertures, j'avais Tess Brind pour ce soir. "Ca va? Tu sembles nerveux de nature."

"Ouais, je vais bien." Lui ai-je dit, en regardant derrière en direction de la porte de verre avec toujours le sentiment d'être épié. "Je pensais avoir vu quelque chose, c'est tout." Ce n'était pas un mensonge complet.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas." A-t-elle dit avec confiance. "Il n'y a rien dans ces bois, à l'exception des randonneurs occasionnels. Il y a des ours et des lions de montagnes mais ils sont beaucoup plus au nord, il n'y a donc rien à craindre." Elle n'a pas réalisé que j'étais plus préoccupé par les occupants humains que le bois pour le moment.

J'ai regardé dans ma veste pour trouver mon téléphone. Je l'ai sorti hors de ma poche et j'ai fait défilé le numéro de Jason. J'ai appuyé sue la touche "envoyer un message" et je lui ait envoyé un court mais inquiétant message.

_Jason_

_  
Il y a quelqu'un dans les bois à l'arrière.  
J'ai besoin de toi ici._

_  
Edward._

Je me sentirais un peu mieux en sachant que, maintenant, Jason savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il serait en mesure de faire, mais il devait être en mesure de m'offrir une sorte de soutien.  
Quelques instants plus tard, je recevais sa réponse.

_Edward_

_  
Ne vas pas n'importe où pour ton propre bien.  
Même à l'intérieur de la maison._

_  
Jason._

Je regardais Bella et elle avait un regard inquiet.  
"Edward, tout est OK? Tu sembles un peu inquiet." Elle semblait vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi.

"Oui, ça va." Je lui ai souri sachant qu'elle n'a pas besoin de m'acheter."Il y a juste quelque chose que j'ai besoin d'éclaircir."

"A 2h30 du matin?" A-t-elle demandé avec scepticisme et je lui ai fait un sourire penaud et un haussement d'épaules. "Pourquoi ne pas revenir dans la salle de séjour avec les autres?" J'acquiesçais de la tête et j'enroulais mes bras autour de ses épaules alors qu'elle serrait la couverture sur elle.

Nous avons marché jusqu'au salon et on s'est assis sur le canapé. J'ai commencé à faire courir mes doigts doucement dans ses cheveux sans m'en rendre compte et j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule et sa tête est venu se blottir contre ma poitrine, l'impression de réconfort dans le fait qu'elle pouvait entendre mon coeur battre, même s'il tentait de faire un bruit sourd dans ma poitrine à l'heure actuelle. Je pouvais sentir Bella me regarder, mais je voulais juste rester assis là et regarder le mur en attendant Jason arrivé.

J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une éternité que je l'attendais quand il a finalement ouvert la porte. Il m'a regardé avec un air paniqué et inquiet, mais il s'est relaxé quand il m'a vu assis sur le canapé avec Bella.

"Edward." Il m'a fait signe de le suivre à la cuisine. J'ai essayé de me relever mais Bella n'avait pas relâché son emprise sur ma taille. Je l'ai regardé et j'ai plaidé avec elle de me laisser y aller et elle a fini par accepter à contrecoeur. Serait-il possible qu'elle sente le même attachement pour moi que celui que j'éprouve pour elle?

_Arrête ça, Edward! Gros problème, rappelles-toi!_ Me suis-je mentalement grondé en suivant Jason à la cuisine.

"Edward ça va?" M'a-t-il demandé dans un murmure afin de ne pas inquiéter Bella ou de réveiller les autres.

Je ne savais pas comment répondre à cette question. Etais-je bien? Non, ça ne pouvait définitivement pas aller bien. Mais je ne voulais pas dire tout cela à Jason.

"J'ai peur." Ai-je murmuré. C'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à dire. Je savais que Bella serait en train de me regarder. Elle était trop curieuse pour son propre bien.

"Tout va bien." Il a enveloppé un bras autour de mes épaules de manière réconfortante. "Tout va bien se passer."

"Tu ne le sais pas." J'ai dit cela d'une voix calme." Cet homme a été.........si près de moi pendant dieu sait combien de temps. Qui sait ce qu'il veut? J'ai peur Jason. J'ai peur parce que je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais pas si je vais me réveiller d'un jour à l'autre. Je ne sais pas si je vais me faire attaqué ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai peur de devoir passer le reste de ma vie à me demander "Est-ce aujourd'hui? Est-ce aujourd'hui le jour où il va finalement mettre fin à ça?" Je sais que je suis supposé me sentir en sécurité ici, mais je ne le suis pas. Je ne le suis pas. Je ne me sens en sécurité nulle part." J'avais dit tout cela d'une voix basse ou dans un murmure. J'étais tellement heureux que j'ai tourné mon visage dans la direction opposé de Bella parce que je savais que j'avais les larmes aux yeux maintenant.

Je n'étais pas gêné que Jason voit ce niveau d'émotions de ma part. Il a toujours été là, d'aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, Jason a toujours été là. Mais pleurer en face de quelqu'un que vous avez rencontrer aujourd'hui seulement. C'est un peu bizarre. J'ai été très heureux qu'elle ne puisse pas me voir comme ça. Et j'étais très heureux que les autres dorment.

"J'ai une équipe qui récure les bois pendant que nous parlons." M'a dit Jason et j'ai fait un signe de tête. Je savais que Jason employait seulement les meilleurs, mais il y avait quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi qui me disait que cela ne serait pas suffisant. "Ils vont me délivrer un rapport dans cinq minutes, ok?" J'ai acquiescé de la tête et je me suis assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

"Edward?" J'ai entendu une voix timide m'appeler de la porte. J'ai levé les yeux pour voir qu'ils étaient tous réveillés. Même Emmett et Jasper étaient réveillés.

"Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe?" A demandé Emmett. "Pourquoi y a-t-il des gens qui font des recherches autour de la maison?"

"Nous pensons qu'il y a quelqu'un dans les bois entourant la propriété." Jason nous a dit cela très autoritairement. " Nous avons vu des rapports de personnes...ayant été attaqués dans les bois près d'ici au cours des deux dernières semaines. Nous allons devoir redoubler de prudence." Il a regardé le groupe. "Je vais vous demander de ne pas vous promener dans les bois tout seul, s'il vous plaît."

"Excusez-moi." Bella prit la parole." Mais mon père est le chef de la police de Forks. Ne devrait-il pas avoir entendu parler de ces attaques?" Merde Bella! Elle était vraiment trop curieuse et inquisitrice pour son propre bien.

"J'ai bien peur que non? Ce cas particulier n'est pas de sa juridiction."Je n'avais pas échappé au clin d'oeil qu'il m'avait fait quand il avait dit cela.  
Merde, il ale droit de passer au dessus d'eux. Même le FBI, la CIA et dieu sait quelles autres organisations ne pouvait avoir accès à ce gars et lui faire faire une erreur. Rien ne fonctionnait. J'étais comme un canard pris au piège. Même quand j'étais caché, il savait toujours comment arriver jusqu'à moi. "Pourriez-vous nous excuser, je dois discuter de quelque chose avec Edward. S'il vous plaît, ne vous promenez pas pour votre propre sécurité, même si vous êtes à l'intérieur de la maison. De moins jusqu'à ce que nous sachions que la propriété est sans danger." Je les ai regardé et ils ont tous acquiescé en faisant un signe de la tête et sont parti en groupe. Bella m'a regardé avec un regard compatissant avant de sortir de la cuisine.

Si seulement elle savait ce qui se passait vraiment.

« Edward » Jason m'a ramené à la réalité. « Que leur as tu dit ? Edward »

« Je ne leur ai rien dit » sifflais-je. A t il vraiment pensé que j'étais irresponsable ? « Crois tu que je suis stupide ? Pourquoi leur dirais-je ? Pourquoi risquerais-je ma peau comme ça, hein ? »

« Un mot » dit il sur de lui. « Culpabilité » Il a levé les sourcils vers moi, mais j'ai gardé mon visage impassible, ne reflétant aucune émotion. « Tu te fais des amis et tu as des secrets, alors tu vas te sentir coupable. Mais ça n'importe pas, Edward. Bien sûr tu peux avoir des amis, mais tu dois garder ton secret. Il ne doit pas sortir. »

« Je sais ça, Jason » sifflais-je. « Merci beaucoup pour le rappel sur la façon de sauver ma propre peau. »

Je me suis levé et ai marché à la cuisine, vers la salle de séjour, mais j'ai été arrêté par le son de leurs voix.

« L'avez vous vu, pourtant ? » C'était Jasper

« Vu quoi ? » Alice

« La façon dont il a regardé Edward quand il a dit que 'cette affaire est entre les mains du Chef de la Police' » Bella.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que j'aime ce qu'il se passe avec Edward » Alice encore. Elle a semblé fragile et effrayée. Elle avait une bonne raison de l'être. Je pouvais entendre Jasper essayant de la calmer maintenant et au son de cela, elle ne se calmait pas.

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire » Emmett semblait en rogne. « Il se passe quelque chose. Je trouverais ce que c'est. » J'ai entendu quelqu'un se lever et j'ai fait semblant que je marchais juste par la porte de la cuisine.

Emmett a marché vers la porte et j'ai vu que ses yeux se sont obscurcis quand il m'a vu.

L'instant d'après j'étais épinglé au mur, le souffle coupé. Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Les filles criaient à Emmett d'arrêter et de me laisser partir. Bella pleurait. Jasper était debout là décrivant qu'il pensait la même chose qu'Emmett mais il a décidé de laisser Emmett frapper la merde que j'étais pour obtenir les informations qu'il voulait.

« Edward » gronda Emmett. « Que diable, se passe t il ici ? Nous savons que c'est plus qu'un randonneur attaqué dans les bois. Et nous savons que tu sais, ou que tu es en plein milieu de ce qui se passe. Maintenant dis nous ! »

_Oh combien tu as raison Emmett. Tu n'as pas idée de combien je veux vous dire exactement ce qui se passe. Mais je ne peux pas. Pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas juste laisser tomber ?_

« Je ne peux pas » réussi je à étrangler.

« Emmett, il ne peut pas respirer » sanglota Bella et la pression sur ma poitrine s'adoucit peu à peu. Juste assez pour me permettre de respirer plus confortablement.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il se passe » leur dis-je après avoir repris mon souffle.

« Et pourquoi pas, bon dieu ? » Emmett était en rogne à présent. Plus en rogne qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« S'il vous plaît, faites moi juste confiance. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous voulez rattraper. » Je les ai tous regardé. « Si quoi que se soit arrivait à n'importe lequel d'entre vous, je ne sais pas… vous devez juste avoir confiance en moi cette fois. »

« Souviens toi ce que je t'ai dit, Edward » dit doucement Rosalie de derrière Emmett. « La confiance marche dans les deux sens. »

« Je sais » soupirais-je. « Mais s'il vous plaît, ce n'est pas un jeu. Je ne peux pas vous dire ce qu'il se passe, principalement parce que je ne le sais pas réellement moi même. Mais sachez que ce n'est pas quelque chose que je recherchais que vous soyez impliqués. » J'ai passé ma main dans mes cheveux. « Ecoutez, si vous ne voulez plus me parler désormais, je comprendrais, je -»

« De quoi parles tu ? » me demandait Emmett, de ses yeux larges. Il avait lâché ma chemise et était maintenant débout en un geste protecteur à côté de sa petite amie. « Bien sûr, nous allons te coller, mec. Nous n'allons pas t'abandonner. Nous comprenons que tu ne puisses pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe par ici. » Il a agité sa main en indiquant la maison. « Mais ça ne signifie pas que nous n'allons pas essayer de le savoir et de t'aider, nous n'allons pas arrêter. »

« Je souhaite que vous le fassiez. » Ai-je marmonné doucement.

« Bien, à propos de ça » Rosalie s'est avancée en me regardant. « Si nous essayons et posons des questions et qu'il se trouve que nous avons raison, tu nous le dis, mais si nous avons faux, tu ne le fais pas. » Emmett la regardait confus, donc elle lui a expliqué simplement. « Si tu as un sac de papier sur la tête et que nous essayons de savoir à quoi tu ressembles, nous te poserons des questions et tu ne répondras que lorsque nous avons raison, tu comprends ? » Il a incliné la tête, elle a souri et l'a embrassé. « Nous ne pouvons pas être contant de ça, Edward, mais nous te prouvons que nous te faisons confiance en le faisant et tu dois nous montrer la même courtoisie. Je ne dis pas que ça doit être maintenant, mais tu sais… » Elle a laissé la fin en suspens. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Juste à ce moment, Jason est revenu dans la pièce. Il avait l'air grave.

« Il y a quelqu'un là-bas » a expliqué Jason.

« Il y a un sentier de randonnée là-bas » coupa Jasper et Jason a levé la main en disant qu'il le savait déjà. « Bien, soit vous devez être très enthousiaste, soit être des randonneurs paresseux, pour sortir à 2 heures du matin et s'arrêter ensuite un long moment derrière la maison de quelqu'un. » Jason a fermé les yeux avec moi. Je ne pouvais rien voir en eux. Ils se sont complètement fermés à moi.

Je détestais quand il faisait ça.

Ce serait une longue nuit.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!! :D


	8. Hanging

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire.

Equipe de la traduction : Dawn266, Baby07, Emy299, Manelor.

Désolée pour le retard mais avec la rentrée, ça a été la folie ^^

Merci pour vos reviews !!

* * *

**Hanging**

Après, les différents incidents de la pyjama partie semblèrent être résolus entre le groupe et moi.

Ils semblaient accepter qu'il y ait quelque chose de moi que je ne pouvais pas leur dire, bien que je sache qu'ils éprouvaient tous, comme des démangeaisons de découvrir mon secret, même quand je sais qu'ils ne le font pas. Je ne voulais pas vraiment qu'ils découvrent ce que je leur cachais. C'était bien trop dangereux si mon passé me rattrapait, alors que j'étais en leur compagnie.

Jason et son équipe n'avaient rien trouvé dans les bois, à part des empreintes de pas. Quelque chose dans ça, me déconcerta. C'était comme si cette personne savait qu'ils iraient là-bas, tout en effaçant méticuleusement toutes les autres traces, à part celles qu'il voulait qu'ils trouvent.

L'équipe de Jason vérifiait, par habitude, le secteur autour de la maison, donc je ne me sentais pas trop exposé. Je ne l'étais pas tout le temps non plus de toute façon.

Alors que les semaines passaient, j'étais arrivé à me rapprocher du groupe. Ce n'était pas eux cinq et moi maintenant. C'était les six. Et je me sentais bien quand j'entendais ça. J'avais l'impression que je pouvais leur parler de tout, à l'aise, car ils me traitaient enfin de la même manière que les gens normaux. Mon secret n'apparaissait plus indistinctement sur nous comme un gros nuage noir, comme cela avait été le cas durant les quelques jours après la pyjamas partie.

Emmett m'avait fait des excuses à maintes reprises pour m'avoir attaqué cette nuit-là. Il m'avait avoué plus tard, quand les filles et Jasper étaient partis, qu'il avait eu, en réalité, très peur. Mais bien sûr, je ne le blâme pas vraiment. Si j'avais pris conscience qu'un étranger était sans doute dans la maison, ou du moins en train de roder dans les environs, me guettant et m'épiant, je pense que je serais devenu dingue.

Mais bien sûr, je pense que je devrais m'habituer à ce sentiment. Il avait eu peur pour Rosalie. Il ne voulait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Bien sûr il ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à ses amis non plus, mais je pouvais comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Rosalie était son monde et je savais que si quelque chose lui arrivait, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

Je lui ai dit que ça allait et que j'aurais probablement agi de la même manière s'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma vie et que la situation se serait présentée de ka même manière. Quelque chose que je souhaitais n'avoir jamais dit, parce qu'alors, Emmett avait commencé à me parler de ma relation avec Bella.

C'était quelque chose dans laquelle je nageais complet. Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je voulais être avec Bella. Je savais, dans mon cœur, que je me laissais avoir et par elle, mais je savais, dans ma tête, que je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse d'elle. C'était trop dangereux. De toute façon, elle rougirait à la chose la plus minuscule et laisserait ensuite un mur de cheveux protéger son visage des autres, le temps qu'elles refroidissent. Personnellement, je détestais quand elle faisait ça, parce que j'aimais la voir rougir. Ça la rendait encore plus adorable.

J'aimais la façon dont ses yeux miroitaient quand elle parlait de choses qu'elle aimait. Ses livres, l'écriture, par exemples. J'aimais la façon dont ses yeux devenaient brillant et dangereusement voilés quand elle était en colère ou quand elle savait que quelqu'un *Hum* Emmett *Hum* faisait quelque chose qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

J'aimais tout d'elle.

Je savais aussi que, même si cela ne faisait en tout et pour tout que deux semaines que j'avais appris à la connaître, je tombais amoureux d'Isabella Swan.

Mais malgré toutes ses qualités, elle pouvait devenir très ennuyante parfois. Elle refusait de laisser tomber, voulant savoir ce que je cachais coûte que coûte. Je lui avais dit maintes fois que je ne pouvais pas lui dire mais elle m'avait continuellement rappelé la promesse que j'avais fait à Rosalie durant la pyjamas partie. J'avais promis que si l'un d'entre eux avait vraiment découvert ce qu'il en était de mon secret et qu'ils me le demandaient, alors je ne devais pas leur mentir. Mais bien sur en contre partie, ils ne pouvaient pas me demander franchement si ce qu'ils pensaient que était vrai. Ils devaient me dire ce qu'ils avaient trouvé et je devais leur dire si c'était vrai ou non.

Bon … C'était quelque chose qui pouvait marcher en ma faveur.

Bien sûr, ils avaient quelques théories, mais ça tournait souvent autour du même thème. Un conflit avec mes parents qui se serait mal passé, une fugue car mes parents me privaient de liberté. Des choses comme ça. À moins que vous ne soyez avec Emmett, qui lui en sortait des plus farfelues, à chaque fois.

Ses théories étaient quelque chose que j'attendais avec impatience au déjeuner.

Jusqu'ici, j'avais été un espion russe, fuyant mes patrons parce que j'avais fais du mauvais travail. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi il pensait que j'étais un espion russe, il m'avait sorti que c'était « Parce que les seuls espions aussi froid étaient les russes ». Ensuite jasper, pour se moquer d'Emmett, sans doute, m'avait demandé si j'étais James Bond. Cela eut le mérite de faire taire Emmett.

J'avais aussi été un leader de la mafia, de nouveau en affaire. J'avais été un agent gouvernemental espionnant les gens des petites villes. Un étranger ! Je ne sais d'où il avait sorti cette idée, mais bon c'était Emmett. Ça voulait tout dire. J'avais été une pop star secrète fuyant les médias et encore beaucoup d'autres choses. Pour une raison que je ne calculais pas, dans chacune de leur théorie, j'étais connu. Quelque chose qui n'était pas totalement faux, parce que techniquement, je l'étais. C'était juste que, je ne savais pas pourquoi ils étaient partis sur cette base. Quand je lui avais demandé, il m'avait dit que je devais fuit quelque chose ou quelqu'un peut-être, car j'étais bien trop sérieux et attentif aux moindres petites choses. Ça me fit d'ailleurs rire.

Alors un jour, il se trouvait que j'étais assis en face d'Emmett.

« Tu sais » Dit Emmett, laissant tomber sa pizza dans son assiette, s'essuyant les mains avec sa serviette. « Je pense que j'ai enfin compris »

Je laissais ma tête aller sur le dossier de ma chaise, roula des yeux et gémit. « Pas encore, Emmett ! » Gémis-je. « Quand vas-tu renoncer ? »

« Jamais ! » Dit-il, la mine défiante « Je réussirai à percer ton secret petit Eddie ! Aie confiance, je trouverai »

« Bon, désolé Emmett » Dis-je, me levant pour aller me chercher une autre boisson. « Tu vas encore me trouver une autre théorie dans le même thème que les autres. Je veux dire, un étranger, s'il te plait, réfléchie » Alors que je marchais devant lui, je pris un magazine et je lui donnait un petit coup derrière la tête « Et c'est Edward » Je savais que j'aurai pu le faire plus tard, mais je ne pouvais pas résister. Rosalie était assise sur ses genoux et il n'oserait pas la déplacer pour venir et me frapper en retour. Il n'était pas suicidaire.

Nous fainéantions chez moi encore une fois. C'était comme si nous ne faisions que ça. Changez de maison pour fainéanter aussi longtemps que possible. Je pense qu'ils aimaient la mienne, à cause du centre de loisirs. Le fait que c'était le plus grand que tout ce qu'ils avaient ou voir et que leur séjour faisait le quart du mien, rajoutait du charme.

Je ne faisais que très rarement le bourgeois devant eux. Je savais que j'avais de l'argent, mais quand ils venaient, c'était peu important. C'était un changement rafraîchissant. Le monde dans lequel j'avais grandi, tournait autour de l'argent. Vous n'avez pas d'argent ? Très bien, au revoir, vous ne pouvez pas passer. Peu importe ce que vous avez fais dans votre vie. Vous pourriez être Mahatma Gandhi, si vous n'aviez pas d'argent, vous ne pourriez pas rentrer dans le monde fermé des riches.

C'était un monde déformé. Je savais que j'y vivais néanmoins. Mais c'était la seule chose que j'avais toujours connue. Je ne connaissais aucune autre façon de vivre. Je suppose que j'en expérimentais une en ce moment. Je savais que l'argent ne faisait pas tout. Je savais qu'aller aux fêtes, aux œuvres de bienfaisances et aux bals, ce n'étaient pas la vie. C'était des moments comme d'autres, qui valaient la peine d'être vécues. Avoir juste des moments avec des amis, être soi-même, être libre - bien qu'être libre, c'était possible, même dans mon monde - et s'amuser. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qui se souciait si vous aviez de l'argent ? Quand vous y réfléchissez bien, il n'y avait aucun fossé de classe, il n'y avait aucune de ces barrières invisibles que l'argent créait. Tout était complètement libéré, sans contrainte et sans feu rouge.

Et j'aimais ça.

Néanmoins j'étais aussi triste, parce que je savais que ma vie, ça ne serait jamais ça pour toujours. Je devrais retourner à ce monde à un moment donné. Et je ne pouvais pas emmener mes nouveaux amis avec moi. Je détestais penser que je devrais me séparer d'eux. D'une certaine façon, cette voix sardonique dans mon esprit, me le rappelait sans cesse. Elle ne me laissait jamais de moment de répits. Je ne pouvais jamais me détendre et être moi. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il n'y avait pas toujours de percées sur ce front. L'harceleur m'envoyait toujours des lettres menaçantes, des courriers électroniques et des appels téléphoniques. Les photos s'étaient arrêtées, mais le reste continuait de plus belle. Quand j'en avais parlé avec Carlisle, il m'avait dit que le ton des lettres avait changé et qu'ils étaient maintenant, plus en colère que jamais. À chacune de ses lettres, ils me disaient qu'il me retrouverait et qu'il ne me laisserait pas en paix sans avoir au préalable régler mon compte. Cette pensée m'effrayait et je pensais constamment à la soirée pyjamas.

Jason avait parlé à mon père de cet incident et ma mère avait voulu me ramener à Chicago immédiatement, mais mon père lui avait expliqué qu'alors nous reviendrions à notre point de départ, et que tous les efforts que nous avions mis en plan, seraient vains.

Selon eux, j'étais en sécurité. Moi, d'autre part, je ne me sentais pas en sécurité.

« Tu veux entendre ma théorie alors ou pas ? » Me dit-il alors que je marchais dans la cuisine, brisant ma rêverie.

« Si c'est quelque chose qui s'apparente aux autres de tes suppositions, pas vraiment, mais je sais que je n'ais pas le choix, et que tu vas me la dire de toute façon » Je marchais jusqu'au réfrigérateur et l'ouvrais, pour savoir ce que j'avais. Je me fis une note mentale : Remercier Dieu pour Marie. Je savais qu'il y avait certaines choses présentes ici que je ne savais pas comment les utiliser, mais elle, elle était capable de faire de merveilleux repas avec les choses les plus étranges. Ils étaient toujours bien présentés, sentaient et passaient, tous autant qu'ils étaient, agréablement par mon palais « Dis-moi alors ! » Dis-je alors que je sortais une caisse de coca de la porte du réfrigérateur.

« Je pense que tu es l'enfant d'un riche qui fuit un détraqué ! » Je me raidis.

J'étais très content qu'ils ne puissent pas me voir du séjour. Je savais que j'avais promis mais je ne pouvais pas leur dire maintenant. C'était trop dangereux. Je ne pouvais pas laisser entendre qu'Emmett était encore plus proche de la vérité qu'il n'y paraissait. Je sortis une poche entière de chip du buffet et je retournais au séjour, un sourire hypocrite et faux placardé sur mon visage.

« Wow ! Emmett ! Tu as fini! » J'ai dit. C'était la même réponse que j'avais donnée à tous et à chacune des théories qu'il avait proposé. Les autres savaient ce que cela signifiait, il était loin, mais il était excité à chaque fois. Même avec les théories d'aliens ! Désolé, qu'est-ce que l'enfer ? Emmett ?! Ma théorie est qu'il était un peu trop sucre dans la journée. J'ai refusé de le laisser tomber. Il était trop bon. « Vraiment ? » a demandé Emmett, content de lui. « Vais-je l'obtenir ? »

Comme s'il ne voulait pas me croire, je pensais, mais je l'ai regardé, en ayant une expression exaspérée sur le visage. « Non » ai-je dit tout simplement et l'on a rit quand son visage s'est abattu.

« Viens-là, Emmett. » A gémi Bella. « Renonces »

« Aucune chance. » a-t-il répondu avec un air de défi. « Aller Eddie ! Donne-nous un indice ! »

« Non Emmy ! » en lui envoyant un oreiller.

« C'est contre les règles, Emmett. » Lui a rappelé Rose. Elle était catégorique pour que tout le monde suive les règles qu'elle avait mises en place. Je n'étais pas autorisé à donner des indices, non pas que le voulais même si elle l'avait autorisé, et je n'étais pas autorisé à mentir s'ils devinaient.

Désolé Rose, pensais-je en ouvrant le sac de chips que j'avais apporté avec moi et en le mettant du côté de Bella. Je venais de briser la règle majeure. J'avais menti. Je voulais leur dire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Ils finiraient par trouver par la suite. Mais pas maintenant.

« Hey ! » Ai-je crié quand la main de Bella a atteint le paquet de chips. Oh non, elle n'oserait pas ! C'étaient mes chips préférées. Oh elle avait franchi une ligne et par un petit sourire penaud qu'elle m'a donné, elle le savait. « Tu ne le feras pas. »

« Je crois que je l'ai fait. » A-t-elle chuchoté, en croquant mes chips sans une trace de regret et de honte sur le visage. Elle savait que c'étaient mes préférées, et pourtant elle savait qu'elle pouvait se permettre de me les voler. Je devais lui apprendre que ce n'était pas vrai.

« Eh bien ! » Ai-je dit misant sur un ton calme mais faux. Elle a reculé devant moi sachant ce qui allait sa passer. « C'est tout simplement inacceptable, n'est-ce pas ? » J'ai lentement déplacé le paquet de chips de mes genoux au sol à côté de moi.

« Oh merde. » A-t-elle gémi, avant de se lever tout à coup et de s'enfuir.

J'ai souri et lui ai couru après, en ignorant les rires des filles, les sifflements de Jasper et les huées d'Emmett. Je savais qu'ils voulaient qu'on se mette ensemble. Merde, je voulais qu'on mette ensemble mais je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait. Et j'étais prêt à l'attendre. Quoi qu'elle est décidée.

Elle criait et courait dans la maison. Je jouais avec elle et lui avais laissé une petite longueur d'avance, avant que je ne l'attrape par derrière en la faisant tournoyer, je tortillais mes doigts sur se côtes en même temps pour la chatouiller. Je savais que Bella était chatouilleuse, il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne succombe à l'effet que cela avait sur ses genoux.

Pour le moment, elle essayait de se libérer de moi, riant au point d'en pleurer, tandis que se jambes commençaient à flancher. Elle se tortillait tellement que je l'ai laissé partir. Elle a couru à l'arrière de la maison, en passant par la porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin extérieur. Je n'avais été ici depuis que j'avais vu un mouvement lors de la soirée pyjama il y a quelques semaines.

« Viens » Elle m'a appelé et je l'ai suivi à l'arrière. Le fait que je sois ici avec quelqu'un d'autre me faisait me sentir un peu mieux, même si je me sentais toujours mal à l'aise. « C'est si magnifique. »

J'ai regardé le jardin et j'ai vu que tout était illuminé par le clair de lune. La lune était pleine et la lumière qui s'en dégageait illuminait tout. Comme quelque chose sorti d'un rêve.

Je ne pouvais regarder cela plus longtemps. La beauté du jardin ne tenait la comparaison face à Bella. Elle était la plus belle chose que j'avais pu voir de vrai depuis un moment. « Ca l'est ! » Ai-je marmonné et elle m'a regardé à ce moment-là. J'ai senti mes joues rougir légèrement à mesure que je réalisais que j'avais dit cela quand je l'avais regardé. Elle semblait se reprendre rapidement.

« Eh bien, eh bien, est-ce qu'Edward Masen rougirait ? » M'a-t-elle demandé malicieusement, en sachant que j'aimais quand elle rougissait. Evidemment, elle allait exploiter cela, pour ce que cela valait, car j'avais à peine rougi. « C'est une chose rare. »

« Et, bien » ai-je marmonné « Ne t'habitues pas à ça. » j'ai souri et elle m'a souri légèrement. Un léger souffle de vent nous a atteints et elle a frissonné. Je l'ai tiré vers moi et elle s'est penchée vers ma poitrine et marmonnant des remerciements.

« Veux-tu aller t'asseoir sur le fauteuil ? » Lui ai demandé et elle a hoché la tête. Nous nous sommes dirigés lentement tous les deux vers la balancelle. Je ne voulais pas la laisser partir donc nous nous sommes assis. Pour un raison quelconque, elle me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Je savais que c'était censé être l'inverse, mais merde, elle le faisait. Je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais je me sentais intouchable quand elle était avec moi.

« J'ai une question. » A-t-elle demandé tout à coup en me regardant.

« Vas-y » Je lui ai souri et elle m'a souri.

« Pourquoi as-tu une balancelle dans ta véranda ? » Elle a demandé et j'ai ri à haute voix. Je pensais que cela être bien pire ce ça. Quelque chose à voir avec mon secret, mais non. C'était « Pourquoi as-tu une balancelle dans ta véranda ? ». Cette fille était vraiment imprévisible parfois. Une autre chose que j'aimais chez elle.

« Honnêtement je ne sais pas. »Lui ai-je dit en haussant les épaules. C'était la vérité. « Il était là quand je suis venu ici. » Que pensait-elle à ce moment là ? « Sérieusement Bella, tu ne penses quand même pas que j'aurais moi-même mis une balancelle ? » J'ai levé les sourcils vers elle. Elle a haussé les épaules. « Je ne crois pas. » Elle m'a souri.

« C'est ma mère je suppose. » Lui ai-je dit. « Je ne sais pas. Elle est en adoration devant les balancelles et les trucs dans ce genre. » C'était la vérité. Nous en avion eu au total cinq sur la terrasse à Chicago. Il y en avait deux autres sur le porche. Pour une raison quelconque elle les aimait. On pouvait les déplacer, ce qui était très utile. On pouvait les placer n'importe où sur le porche, en utilisant la grille sur le toit du pont. C'était une idée ingénieuse d'Esmée. Elle était frustrée d'avoir seulement une balancelle face au jardin, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire face aux gens qui venaient la voir. Pourquoi elle le voulait je n'en avais aucune idée. Ce n'étaient que des personnes superficielles qui ne valaient pas la peine par moment.

Mais bon quand il s'agissait de ma mère, Carlisle était une ventouse. Il ferait tout et n'importe quoi pour ma mère et moi. Nous étions les seules choses qui comptaient pour lui. Il avait voulu nous donner la vie que nous méritions, et l'argent était juste un bonus. Je pouvais voir qu'il souffrait de m'avoir envoyé ici, mais c'était la seule chose à faire. Nous avions passé des nuits à parler simplement, se remémorant ce que nous avion coutumes de faire en tant que père-fils, des journées « pré-grooming » (Désolé je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction.) comme ils les appelaient. J'ai juste pensé à cela comme à mon enfance. Je n'avais pas besoin de tous ces termes ou autre chose. C'était mon enfance.

« Tu lui manques, n'est-ce pas ? »M'a demandé Bella, ce qui m'a fait sorti de mon état d'hébétitude. J'en avais beaucoup ces derniers temps et ce n'était pas bon. Il poussait les gens à se poser des questions. Comme maintenant. « Ta mère. »

« Ouais, » Ai-je murmuré « ouais je pense. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » M'a-t-elle dit. « Je m'ennuie beaucoup de Renée. Mais j'ai mon père. »

« Je n'ai même pas cela. » ai-je marmonné. Il savait que je vivais ici mais ils n'avaient pas demandé pourquoi. Ils savaient plus que cela. Souvent je remerciais tout le pouvoir supérieur pour ce fait. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais répondre aux questions sur l'endroit où était mes parents. Même si cela était arrivé à quelques reprises ils avaient très vite abandonné.

« Tu sais que tu peux me parler, pas vrai ? » Elle m'a souri et j'ai acquiescé, regardant en bas. J'ai fermé mes yeux et ai respiré à fond. Je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir rester assis là avec Bella pour toujours. Juste nous deux ensemble. Bien que je le voulais, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait à propos de ça. Elle pense probablement à moi comme d'un ami. Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer. Qui voudrait d'un petit ami ou quelque chose comme ça, avec de tels bagages ?

Juste à ce moment, j'ai senti une paire de lèvres presser les miennes. Je me suis raidi légèrement, avant de me détendre légèrement. Après un moment, elles ont disparu et j'ai ouvert les yeux pour voir Bella assise là, une rougeur furieuse sur son visage.

« Je suis désolée Edward » elle a jailli « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est juste que je voulais le faire depuis si longtemps et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai juste fait maintenant, mais je l'ai fait et j'ai juste recherché à te faire savoir que je t'aime vraiment vraiment beaucoup. Mais tu ne m'aimes probablement pas en retour, je veux dire pourquoi m'aimerais-tu ? Tu es parfait et je suis juste la vielle et ennuyeuse 'simple Jane'(T/N : 'Plain Jane' dans le texte VO, c'est une référence à Jane Eyre un livre de Charlotte Brontë, ça veut dire banale en gros), il n'y a aucune chance que tu pourrais jamais -»

J'ai pressé mes lèvres contre les siennes, légèrement plus fermement que son baiser et elle s'est tue.

« Respire Bella » ai-je murmuré et elle a souri timidement. « Maintenant qu'est ce qui te faisait penser que je ne t'aimais pas ? Parce que c'était des conneries absolues. Je ne suis pas parfait Bella et tu n'es certainement pas 'la simple Jane' ni ennuyeuse. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente, la plus drôle, la plus douce, la plus belle que j'ai jamais rencontrée. » J'ai appuyé mes lèvres contre les siennes à nouveau. « Et je t'aime bien aussi » ai-je chuchoté.

« C'est vrai ? » elle a respiré, manifestement n'ayant pas confiance en sa voix.

« Beaucoup » ai-je chuchoté, la regardant dans les yeux. « Bella, veux tu être ma petite amie ? » (T/N : Hihihihi)

Sa réaction était indescriptible. Elle s'est rassise légèrement, une apparence de choc sur le visage et j'étais inquiet qu'elle dise non. Puis son visage s'est éclairé du plus beau sourire que j'ai jamais vu. Et tous ces sourires sont beaux.

« Oui Edward » Elle a souri « Oui, je le veux »

« Bien » Je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassée à nouveau. Cette fois elle a appuyé ses lèvres aux miennes avec la même force que moi. « Parce que je pense que je n'aurais pas supporté si tu avais dit non. »

« C'est une bonne chose alors ? » a t elle demandé, me souriant. Elle a tremblé et je l'ai tirée près de moi.

« Tu veux aller à l'intérieur ? » lui ai-je demandé et elle a incliné la tête. Elle commençait à avoir froid, je pouvais le dire, alors je me suis levé, en gardant mes bras enveloppés autour d'elle et l'ai menée à l'intérieur. Après avoir fermé la porte derrière nous, elle s'est retirée, s'est mise sur la pointe des pieds et a appuyé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'est retirée et s'est mordu la lèvre. Elle était magnifique. Ce dont elle n'a pas encore réalisé. C'était quelque chose que je devrais rectifier.

Nous marchions vers le séjour et les autres étaient assis là, nous souriant. J'ai vu Alice et Rosalie nous regarder, l'un après l'autre et ensuite nos mains entrelacées. Elles avaient compris. Heureusement leurs attentions pour découvrir mon secret avait été distraite peu de temps, j'étais sur que c'était ce dont ils parlaient tandis que Bella et moi étions à l'extérieur. Ca ne me surprendrait pas.

Avant que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, la main de Bella avait disparue de la mienne et elle a été traînée dans la cuisine par Rosalie et Alice. Elle m'a lancé un regard qui criait 'AU SECOURS' mais j'ai haussé les épaules, sachant qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour les arrêter. Alice avait gardé sa promesse qu'il n'y aurait pas de Bella Barbie pendant 2 mois et elle le faisait exceptionnellement bien apparemment. Il restait 5 semaines et je pouvais dire qu'elle était déjà prête à craquer.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » demandais-je à Jasper et Emmett pendant que je m'asseyais.

« Aucune idée » Jasper a haussé les épaules. Je l'ai regardé et son expression disait clairement 'les filles'

« Peut être que ça a un rapport avec ce dont toi et Bella parliez » Dit Emmett d'un air détaché, bien que son expression soit tout sauf décontractée.

« Et bien j'ai demandé à Bella d'être ma petite amie » je les ai regardé tous les deux.

« Et ? » m'ont ils demandé en même temps et j'ai éclaté de rire devant l'expression de leurs visages

« Et elle m'a dit oui » leur ai-je dit. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire.

« C'est génial mec » m'a félicité Emmett, me frappant dans le dos. « Mais » il était sérieux maintenant. « Elle est comme ma petite sœur. Tu la blesses et je te pourchasserai et je suis sur que tu peux aussi compter sur Jazz » Jasper a incliné la tête sérieusement.

« Faites moi confiance les gars » leur dis-je. « Je n'ai jamais eu le projet de blesser Bella. Jamais. Et si je le faisais, ce ne serait pas intentionnel, si je le faisais, je vous donne ma permission de me pourchasser. Deal ? » Leur ai-je demandé et ils ont fait un grand sourire.

« Bonne réponse » a lancé Jasper.

A ce moment nous avons entendu des cris aigus et ces cris provenaient de la cuisine. Nous nous sommes tous levés en flèche et avons couru dans la cuisine.

_Oh non ! Je ne peux pas être – Il ne pouvait pas avoir –_ Je ne pouvais même pas avoir des pensées claires.

Nous avons couru dans la cuisine pour trouver les filles plantées là avec des grands sourires sur leurs visages.

Avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Alice a bondi jusqu'à moi et m'a sauté dessus, m'entourant de ses bras et ses jambes dans une énorme étreinte.

« Woah doucement petite chose » haletais-je, en entourant mes bras autour d'elle en retour. « Où est le feu ? »

« Nan, il n'y a pas de feu » dit elle en déroulant ses jambes d'autour de moi et sautant par terre. « Juste vous deux ». Elle a montré du doigt Bella et moi-même avant que Bella n'accoure à mes côtés, enterrant sa tête dans mon torse.

« C'était terrible » marmonna t elle contre mon torse. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi sérieusement. « Pire que Bella Barbie »

« C'est mal ? » J'ai levé mes sourcils et elle a incliné la tête, regardant fixement Alice et Rose qui nous ont juste souri en retour, entourant de leurs bras leurs petits amis respectifs.

« Ouais, nous venons de l'apprendre aussi » dit Jasper à Alice et elle lui a souri radieusement.

« Ils sont siiiiiiii mignons ensemble » Alice a poussé des cris aigus. Si elle n'avait pas été chez moi ces dernières heures, j'aurais pensé qu'elle avait surdosé le sucre ou la caféine, mais je savais avec certitude qu'elle n'avait pas eu de quantités excessives. Ca a pris un peu de temps de s'habituer à Alice, et je ne suis pas sur que ce soit encore complètement le cas.

« Je suis heureuse que tu le prennes ainsi » dit Bella sarcastiquement et je lui ai souri. Elle m'a souri en retour, ce qui a remporté un « awwwww » tant de la part d'Alice que de Rosalie. Bella s'est retournée pour les regarder fixement et elles ont rit bêtement.

Elles étaient évidemment heureuses des événements de ce soir.

Nous sommes tous retournés dans le séjour. Les autres se disputaient encore, cette fois sur le film à regarder. Je ne sais pas sur lequel ils se sont arrangés finalement. Tout ce que je savais était que j'étais sorti des 5 minutes claires. (T/N : je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais bon)

///////////////

« Awwww, ils sont si mignons » quelqu'un a roucoulé sur moi. J'ai entendu quelque chose cliquer et ensuite je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un avait pris une photo.

C'était là que je me suis levé en flèche. Des photos pendant que je dormais. Le harceleur ! J'ai regardé autour dans un étourdissement pour trouver Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett me regardant avec des expressions inquiètes sur le visage.

« Ed, tu vas bien mec ? » m'a demandé Emmett. Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude et je ne l'ai pas corrigé sur mon nom.

« Ouais » j'ai secoué la tête, essayant de convaincre mon corps et mon cerveau que ce n'était pas le maniaque qui était dehors pour me prendre. C'était mes amis. « Vous m'avez fait juste sursauter c'est tout. »

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Alice. Elle semblait préoccupée et j'ai incliné la tête.

J'ai regardé Bella, qui était toujours endormie sur le divan à coté d'où j'avais dormi. Elle semblait paisible lorsqu'elle était endormie.

C'était ensuite que j'ai réalisé qu'Alice avait pris une photographie de deux d'entre nous dormant. Je me suis levé lentement et j'ai marché en direction d'Alice, qui reculait devant moi. J'ai tendu ma main et elle a secoué la tête, serrant le polaroïd sur sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-elle un polaroïd avec elle, je ne savais pas ? Pourquoi pas juste un numérique ? Cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

« Alice. » Ai-je dit menaçant. « Donne-moi la photo. »

Elle a secoué la tête et a regardé Jasper, qui était debout à côté de moi, un sourire sur le visage. « Jazzy. » A-t-elle gémi.

« Désolé bébé. Je t'avais dit qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas cela, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté, n'est-ce pas ? » Il était en train de glousser maintenant.

Avec Alice qui courait, moi rapidement à sa suite. Elle a poussé un cri aigu et a couru en direction des escaliers. Elle était un petit lutin rapide, et je l'ai perdu quand elle a atteint le second étage. J'ai vu une porte bougée lentement et j'ai souri d'un air satisfait. J'avais passé beaucoup d'heurs à explorer cette maison et je connaissais tous les chemins différents et des sorties qu'il y avait.

Il n'y avait aucune voie pour qu'Alice m'échappe, particulièrement quand je savais comment entrer dans la chambre, elle se cachait là sans savoir que je savais qu'elle y était.

Je me suis glissé dans un placard au bout du couloir et j'ai fermé la porte. Je pouvais entendre tous les mouvements qui se passaient de l'autre côté de la porte, donc si elle décidait de prendre la fuite, je l'attraperais à ce moment-là.

J'ai lentement et doucement déplacé quelques étagères sur le mur. Ils étaient tous joints ensemble et formaient une petite porte, mais quand ils étaient en place, vous ne pouviez pas dire qu'il y avait une quelconque différence avec le reste du mur.

J'ai passé à travers et j'étais dans une petite pièce qui était contigu au placard et avec le placard principal de la chambre où Alice s'était enfermée. Pourquoi Esmée avait pensé à mettre des entrées secrètes dans la maison je n'en avais aucune idée, mais hey, qui s'en plaindraient ? Ils étaient payants pour moi aujourd'hui.

J'ai lentement et doucement ouvert la porte qui donnait sur le placard de la chambre où se trouvait Alice. J'ai doucement bougé dans le placard, ne me donnant pas la peine de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je l'ai vu, elle était debout. Elle était en train de scruter à travers la petite fente de la porte, en attendant j'ai marché dans la pièce et je l'ai regardée. Il était évident qu'elle ne prenait pas la chance de penser que j'avais abandonné et marchant hors de la chambre. Son expression me disait qu'elle resterait ici, peu importe le temps qu'il me faudrait pour la trouver.

Tant pis, j'étais prêt à la trouver, hein, Alice ?

J'avançais derrière elle et je l'ai saisi rapidement par derrière.

« Boo ! » Ai-je chuchoté durement à son oreille et elle a crié. Je pense qu'elle savait que c'était moi parce que son cri s'est transformé en fou rire peu après. C'était vraiment amusant, elle essayant de lutter contre moi. Elle n'allait pas l'obtenir aussi facilement. « Donnes-moi la photo. » Elle a secoué la tête et a grincé. « Bien, alors ! »

Et j'ai commencé à la chatouiller. Elle a eu la même réaction que Bella. Elle a hurlé et s'est tortillé. J'ai vu la photo dans ces mains et je l'ai prise avant de jeter Alice par-dessus mon épaule, et pliant la photo dans ma poche là où elle ne pourrait pas la trouver.

Elle était en train de donner des coups de pieds et de hurler pendant qu'on descendait les escaliers. Je ne pense pas qu'elle craignait que je la laisse tomber dans les escaliers, mais je pense qu'elle avait peur que je tombe dans les escaliers avec elle.

« Alice, si tu n'arrêtes pas de te tortiller, nous allons finir par tomber dans les escaliers. » Je lui ai dit et elle s'est tu et a arrêté de donner des coups de pied.

J'ai descendu les escaliers et arrivé dans le salon, j'ai trouvé un groupe très confus d'amis.

« Jasper, veux-tu Alice ? » Ai-je dit à la légère, en hochant la tête pour la fille sur mon épaule.  
Il a souri. « Pourquoi pas ? » Il a tendu les bras vers moi et l'a saisi.

« Elle est encore en parfait état. Merci beaucoup. » Il m'a serré la main comme pour conclure une affaire.

Tout pourrait être aussi bien, mais j'avais besoin de quelques entrainements. Ma tête me disait. J'ai banni les pensées comme celle-là de ma tête. Il n'y avait pas de place pour ce genre de pensées quand j'étais avec mes amis. Parler à mon père, oui je pouvais penser à ça, mais pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Bella marchait vers moi, un sourire sur le visage. « La photo ? » A-t-elle demandé, enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille.

« Mienne. » J'ai souri, me penchant pour l'embrasser doucement. Un baiser qu'elle a appronfondi avant de se reculer en souriant et oui, de rougir. Je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'adorais quand elle rougissait.

J'ai regardé mes amis et j'ai vu qu'ils avaient chacun enveloppés leurs moitiés comme moi et Bella. Jasper et Alice était debout, leurs bras autour de l'autre, ne disant rien, se balançant doucement, comme si ils étaient en train de danser un slow. Rose et Emmett, bien ils faisaient ce que Rose et Emmett faisaient normalement. Yep, ils essayaient de se manger l'un l'autre. J'ai regardé Bella et j'ai embrassé le haut de son front avec douceur, l'enveloppant de mes bras autour d'elle.

Si vous croisiez un harceleur fou qui vous faisait la chasse à l'homme comme moi, je lui dirais que la vie est très belle. Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde changer quelque chose, en ce moment.

La vie était en train de s'améliorer. La plupart s'améliorant définitivement.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et encore désolée du retard.


	9. Being with Bella

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire.

Equipe de la traduction : Dawn266, Baby07, Emy299, Manelor.

Merci pour vos reviews !!

* * *

**Being with Bella**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

Toute cette dramatique histoire, qui avait causé un changement important dans ma vie, tout ça je n'avais jamais voulu que ça arrive à moi. Bon d'accord, je voudrais que les circonstances soient différentes, mais je ne voudrais pas que les résultats changent. Pas un seul.

J'avais un groupe d'amis qui m'aimaient moi, et non mon argent. Ouais, ils aimaient le temps qu'ils passaient à ma maison grâce à la salle de « jeux » et le mini cinéma mais je ne pensais pas que c'était la raison la plus importante qui les motivait à venir à la maison. C'était moi, en tant que personne, qui les faisait venir. Et c'était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vraiment pu expérimenter avant.

Dans le monde dans lequel je suis né et dans lequel j'ai grandis, personne ne se donnait vraiment la peine d'essayer de connaître les autres. Ils s'en fichaient de la véritable personne qui se cachait derrière. Tout ce qui leur importait chez vous, c'était la grosseur de votre compte en banque. C'était hypocrite, très peu profond et dégoûtant. Je sais que ce n'était pas le monde que mon père avait voulu pour ma mère et moi au départ. C'était juste le monde dans lequel nous avions atterrit du fait du succès de la société.

Ça apportait d'ailleurs son propre lot de problèmes.

À savoir, maintenir les apparences. Bon, dans les premiers jours c'était ça de toute façon.

Dans les premiers jours de la société, mon père devrait travailler dur pour trouver des actionnaires et des acheteurs prioritaires pour ses produits. Mais après plusieurs années de dur labeur, il avait récolté assez d'argent pour que nous puissions vivre confortablement. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait pour sa famille. Ça signifiait qu'il devait suivre des galas innombrables, des événements d'œuvre de bienfaisances, des fêtes et des réunions. Bien sûr il devait emmener ma mère avec lui et à mon tour je devais aussi y aller, pour "me mélanger" avec les enfants riches des autres invités. Bien que je ne pense pas que vous puissiez appeler ça « un mélange » quand vous avez cinq ans. Je ne sais pas.

Mais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé depuis que j'étais arrivé à Forks, c'était cette Bella Swan, qui était maintenant ma petite amie.

_Ma petite amie._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand je pensais à ça.

Je n'avais jamais rien ressentis d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un avant. Ouais, j'avais eu des petites amies auparavant. Mais je n'avais jamais vraiment ressentis quelque chose pour elle. J'avais pensé que peut-être si je leur donnais une chance, alors peut-être que quelque chose viendrait, mais ça ne s'était jamais produit et je finissais toujours par rompre avant que ça ne soit trop tard. Je n'aimais pas être tendre quand il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être et aucun sentiment derrière. Mais bon, elles, n'étaient pas trop contentes de mon état d'esprit. J'étais sorti avec quatre filles pour être exact, mais ça n'était jamais vraiment allé loin. Bon, nous nous sommes embrassés, mais rien d'autre. Trois d'entre elles ont compris pourquoi je rompais et bien qu'elles aient bien évidemment été vexées, elles avaient été très adultes.

Une fille néanmoins, était rentrée dans une colère noire quand j'avais cassé avec elle. Elle ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Je sais que ça ne devrait pas l'être, mais en réalité, c'était tordant. Elle était debout en face de moi, agissant comme une gamine de cinq ans à qui l'on venait de retirer son cadeau de noël. Elle m'a dit que je ne trouverais jamais plus personne comme elle. Et que grâce à cela, elle me récupérerait. Je lui avais dit que ça n'allait sûrement pas arriver, mais elle n'avait pas semblé prendre ça pour une réponse valable.

Quand tout ce big bang avec l'harceleur avait commencé, j'avais dit à mon père ce qui s'était passé avec elle et ce qu'elle avait dit et il l'avait fait suivre. Cette piste s'était avérée ne menant nulle part, et son père avait du l'envoyer à l'autre bout du pays pour finir son année scolaire, à cause de tout le bordel qu'elle avait causé. Et les photos avaient été prises récemment, donc nous savions que ce n'était pas les vieilles photos de moi qu'elle aurait trouvé. Comment avait-elle pu prendre une photo de moi endormi c'était un autre mystère. Mais, je n'aimais pas cette pensée qu'un maboule était en train de me surveiller nuit et jour.

Cette pensée ne me menait que dans une impasse.

Mais avec Bella c'était différent.

Je ressentais quelque chose pour elle. Je l'avais déjà ressentit la première fois qu'elle m'avait regardé. Ça avait été comme si tout mon corps s'était raidit et que mon cerveau avait refusé de fonctionner normalement. Je n'avais pas eu cette expérience avec quelqu'un avant. Jamais. C'était tout nouveau pour moi et j'avais peur, mais d'une bonne peur. Si c'était possible. Même quand nous avons commencé à être amis, c'était comme si je me sentais en sécurité avec Bella. Comme si le reste du monde pouvait s'écrouler et brûler autour de nous et que cela importerait peu. Le reste du monde se dissipait et il n'existait plus qu'elle. Plus que Bella.

Et maintenant elle était ma petite amie.

Et je tiendrais la promesse que j'avais faite à Jasper et Emmett. Je ne la blesserais pas. Jamais.

Maintenant que je m'étais lancé il y a de cela deux semaines environ, je n'allais pas hésiter maintenant. Et je me comporterais avec elle de manière aussi libre que la situation me le permettait. Bien sûr je pensais toujours dans la même façon. Toutes les années "de soins" que Carlisle m'avait fait endurer, pour qu'un jour je puisse reprendre son entreprise, étaient toujours enraciné dans ma tête, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela n'était que du positif. Il y avait des leçons qu'il m'avait apprises et que je ne voulais jamais oublier. Et d'autres choses que je ne pouvais pas oublier.

Quand j'étais à l'école, je devais tout le temps jouer la comédie. Il y avait plus d'un risque d'être découvert à l'école. Car mes amis essayaient de découvrir quel était mon secret, bien que je les aie suppliés de laisser tomber. M'avaient-ils écouté ? Bien sûr que non. Si quelque chose leur mettait la puce à l'oreille, ça ne les stimulait qu'encore plus à découvrir ma part de mystère. C'est pour cette raison que je devais être plus prudent à l'école était parce qu'il y avait plus de personnes qui pourraient me reconnaître là-bas. Si je faisais une simple erreur, même la plus minime, à l'école, il y avait un risque que cela s'ébruite et parvienne aux oreilles de mes amis. Au moins, s'ils étaient supposés le rester après l'avoir découvert. Si ça sortait de l'école, ça se saurait alors, partout. J'avais eu droit à quelques regards moqueurs, mais les autres avaient tendance à me laisser tranquille et faire ma petite vie.

Enfin, presque tout le monde.

Il y avait deux personnes en particulier qui refusaient de me laisser tranquille. Pas parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais, mais pour d'autres raisons que je ne voulais même pas connaître. Même avant que je ne leur aie jamais parlé. Les menaces que j'avais reçues d'elles, s'en étaient assez pour toute ma vie.

Lauren Mallory ET Jessica Stanley.

Depuis que le premier jour où je les avais surprises en train de me regarder, elles m'avaient suivi comme mon ombre et je n'en étais pas très heureux. Cela m'énervait carrément, pour être honnête. J'avais réussi à les éviter le premier jour, avec l'aide de Jasper. Mon deuxième jour, cependant, je n'avais pas été si chanceux.

_Flash back_

_Je venais d'arriver dans le lycée, j'avais dit bonjour aux autres mais j'avais besoin de m'arrêter à mon casier pour laisser quelques affaires. J'avais un livre dans mon sac qui pesait une tonne. Je n'en aurais pas besoin jusqu'à ma troisième heure de cours, donc je supposais que je pouvais le laisser dans mon casier et le prendre en cours de route avant d'aller à ma troisième heure de classe, car je devais passer mon casier pour y arriver de toute façon._

_Je laissais tomber le livre et refermais la porte de mon casier quand je remarquais qu'il y avait quelqu'un debout, à côté de moi._

_L'apparition soudaine de cette personne me foutu les jetons, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais besoin, étant donné la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu dans ce lycée dans un premier temps._

_« Salut » Me dit la personne de droite. Sa voix était sucrée, bien trop mielleuse. C'était aigue et doucereux. Une voix qui pourrait et qui deviendrait, très ennuyeuse et cela très rapidement. « Je suis Lauren » Dit-elle. Je la regardais alors que je refermais mon casier._

_Elle était grande. Légèrement plus grand que Bella, mais pas beaucoup. Elle n'était pas non plus de la taille de Rosalie, mais bien sur, très peu de filles de cet endroit l'étaient. Elle était aussi blonde et bronzée, qui, étant donné le temps dans cette petite ville morne, était un bronzage complètement artificiel. Elle aurait pu être jolie si elle n'avait pas étalé son pot de peinture sur son visage. En somme elle était beaucoup trop comme les filles que je voyais dans la jet-set tous les jours. Toutes ces filles-là, je les détestais._

_« Salut » Dis-je simplement. Je ne voulais pas vraiment entamer une conversation avec cette fille. Pour être honnête, elle ne semblait pas être capable de tenir une conversation. En dehors du sujet de la mode et du maquillage, bien sûr._

_« Salut » Dit l'autre personne, à gauche de moi, comme si elle avait été mise à l'écart d'une sorte de conversation profonde et mystique. « Je suis Jessica » Je pris une seconde pour regarder cette fille aussi._

_Elle était petite. Plus petite que Lauren. Je dirais d'environ 20 centimètres. Elle était plus grande qu'Alice, mais pas de beaucoup. Mais bien sûr, Alice l'emportait haut la main. Cette fille ne se tenait pas de la même façon. Alice était gracieuse et pouvait utiliser sa taille à son avantage. Je ne savais pas comment décrire cette fille. Elle avait les cheveux châtains qui pouvait être apparenté à une serpillère – et oui, moi, Edward A. Cullen, utiliser ce mot – et qui avoisinait le crépus. Elle avait aussi des teintes brunes et rousses, qui de nouveau, devaient être fausse. Elle avait, elle aussi, bien trop de maquillage et ça me rappelait toutes les filles que je connaissais et donc j'étais heureux d'être très loin._

_« Alors… » Commença la fille blonde, Lauren, lentement, dans ce qui semblait être un ton séduisant. « Nous t'avons vu avec ces perdants hier. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas déjeuner avec nous ce midi ? Je suis sûre que tu passeras un bien meilleur déjeuner » Elle battit des cils, quelque chose qui me rappelait Victoria. Ça m'envoya des frissons de dégouts dans tout le corps._

_« Ouais, nous sommes, quand même, tellement plus intéressantes qu'eux » Ajouta Jessica, glissant ses doigts sur mon biceps gauche. Je supposais que ces filles essayaient de flirter avec moi. D'autres filles pourraient être traitées de salopes pour ça. Mais dans des petites villes comme ça, ça ne l'était pas. C'était courant de voir ce genre de filles utiliser ce comportement et pour être honnête, je trouvais ça fort dommage et fort ennuyeux._

_« J'en doute » Répondis-je, réprobateur._

_« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas manger avec nous ce midi pour que nous te prouvions que tu as tord » Dit Jessica, faisant toujours glisser ses doigts en haut et en bas de mon biceps, me faisant me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise._

_« Pas la moindre chance » Je me frayai un chemin et partit vers ma salle de cours. Je les entendis glousser et jacasser alors que je marchais._

_« Oh, mon Dieu. Il te veut alors ! » J'entendis dire l'une alors que l'autre riait sottement._

_« Je sais bien » Dit l'autre avec assurance et je fus presque tenté de revenir de mettre les points sur les I avec ses deux pimbêches. Victoria bis, le retour. La relève est assurée ! Pas bon. Pas bon du tout._

_Je m'éloignais juste d'elles, regardant une dernière fois en arrière alors que je tournais à l'angle d'un couloir, allant devant ma salle._

_Fin du flash back_

Inutile de dire que je n'allais pas aller m'asseoir avec eux pour déjeuner. Cela ne semblait pas les dissuader du tout. C'est quelque chose qui m'agaçait.

J'avais juste espéré qu'ils allaient me laisser tranquille maintenant que j'avais Bella comme petite amie, mais une autre partie de mon cerveau, la partie pessimiste ne le pensait pas. Non, cela n'allait pas. La partie pessimiste de mon cerveau savait que cela n'arriverait pas.  
J'étais en train de marcher de ma troisième classe sur le chemin menant à la cafétéria.  
« Yo, Edward. » Quelqu'un m'appela et je me suis retourné.

C'était Mike Newton.

Il était un gars bien, à certains égards. Il pensait qu'il était MR populaire, mais ce genre de chose ne me dérangeait pas. Je suppose que les filles devaient penser qu'il était mignon. J'avais entendu certaines d'entre elles dire qu'il avait tout du look du garçon de plage Californien. Je suppose que cela était du au fait qu'il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Je n'avais pas vraiment prêté attention quand les filles parlaient d'autres gars. J'avais seulement écouté quand elles parlaient de moi, afin que je puisse juger si oui ou non elles étaient proches de la vérité.

Aucunes d'elles ne savaient, mais c'était encore une bonne idée de garder les oreilles dehors. La plupart des conversations que les filles faisaient sur moi me faisaient me sentir très mal en fait. Combien j'avais été heureux de savoir que je ne pouvais pas entrer dans la tête de ces filles. Je crois que j'aurais eu besoin d'une thérapie par la suite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'amène, Mike ? » Demandais-je en marquant un arrêt, évitant quelques jeunes qui marchaient derrière moi. Il est venu vers moi, secouant légèrement un ballon de basket de haut en bas dans ses mains.

« Nous nous demandions si tu y avais repensé ? » En indiquant le ballon de basket.

Il avait vu que je pouvais jouer quand Emmett m'avait mis au défi de un sur un, que j'avais remporté de justesse, et il ne cessait de me demander de me joindre à l'équipe de l'école depuis. Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention sur moi-même. C'était mieux ainsi.

« A propos de me joindre à l'équipe ? » Il a acquiescé. « Désolé Mike, mais la réponse est toujours non. »

« Allez mec. » C'était la façon qu'il utilisait à chaque fois. « Tu es le meilleur joueur que nous avons vu depuis des siècles. Sais-tu combien tu pourrais aider l'équipe ? » Oui je savais. L'équipe agonisait. Ne soufflant pas sur ma propre gloire, mais je savais que je pourrais certainement faire sortir Forks de l'ornière dans lequel elle était.

J'ai secoué ma tête. « Désolé, Mike. J'ai d'autres priorités." Que tu ne pourrais pas croire, je pensais à moi-même. Je me suis retourné pour marcher loin de lui avant qu'il ait pu commencer sa prochaine ligne de « C'est à propos des filles ? » merde. Pas comme si j'avais été gêné par cela de toute façon. Je ne voulais pas d'elles. J'avais Bella maintenant.  
Avant que je ne puisse faire deux pas, je fus arrêté. Jessica et Lauren se tenaient en face de moi.

« Eh bien, bien, bien, Eddie. » A dit Lauren d'un ton réprobateur. « Nous attendons toujours que tu lâches cette équipe de perdants et que tu viennes t'asseoir avec le reste d'entre nous. Tu sais, les intéressants. »

« Premièrement, ne m'appelle pas Eddie. C'est Edward. Rien d'autre. » Lui dis-je d'un ton froid. « Et quiconque aura ce message, je ne veux pas m'asseoir avec vous. Et que « l'équipe de perdants » comme vous les appelez, sont mes amis et ma petite amie. Donc si vous pouvez vous abstenir de mes appeler comme cela, ce serait vraiment apprécié. »

« Attends, attends. Je pense que je t'ai mal entendu. Rigola Jessica. « J'aurais juré que tu viens de dire ta « petite amie ». » Elle rigolait d'un rire agaçant encore et cette fois Lauren s'est joint à elle comme si c'était une sorte de blague.

J'ai fait semblant de penser un instant. « Non, tu as bien entendu. » Ai-je dit et leurs rires se sont tu immédiatement.

« Quoi ? » Lança Lauren furieuse pour quelque raison. Oh oui, elle pensait que je l'aimais bien. « Tu veux dire que Swan est ta petite amie ? » Elle se moquait de son nom et cela m'a mis vraiment en colère.

« D'abord, son prénom est Bella. Non Swan. » Lui dis-je en essayant de garder une voix douce. « Et en second lieu, oui, elle est ma petite amie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Je les ai poussées, mais Lauren a saisi mon bras.

« Maintenant, Eddie. » Dit-elle, sa voix avait un ton inhabituelle pour elle. « Je sais que tu dis juste cela pour me faire enrager, mais je connais les astuces, bad boy. A présent je te pardonne pour m'avoir menti et je te veux toujours, alors pourquoi ne pas nous voir après l'école ? »  
J'ai fermé mes yeux et secoué la tête. « Quoi ? » Avais-je vraiment entendu ce que je pense que c'était ? « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne veux pas de toi Lauren. Un point s'est tout. Mais ce que je veux, c'est que vous me laissiez tranquille, d'accord ? » Je lui ai pris la main qui était sur mon bras. « Pensez-vous pouvoir gérer cela ? »

« D'accord, je vais me montrer conciliante envers toi à présent, Eddie. » Elle m'a dit en rigolant. « Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. »

J'ai fermé les yeux et secoué ma tête d'exaspération. « Laisses-moi Lauren. » Je me suis retourné, en marchant vers la cafétéria.

« Et c'est Edward ! » Leurs rappelais-je. Non pas qu'elles me prêteraient attention en premier lieu.

Je suis entré dans la cafétéria et me suis mis dans la file pour obtenir de la nourriture. J'ai pris une chose qui ressemblait à une salade de pâtes, une pomme et une canette de coca. J'étais en bonne santé, la plupart du temps de toute façon. Après avoir payé pour mon repas, je me suis dirigé vers la table où j'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir avec mes amis. Bella était déjà là, ce qui m'a fait sourire. Mais ensuite j'ai vu Jessica et Lauren me souriant et cela m'a foutu la chair de poule. Elles étaient tout ce que je détestais chez une fille. Elles étaient fausses, hypocrites, égocentriques et superficielles. Juste comme presque toutes les filles que j'avais rencontrées, moins les trois plus gentils avec qui je traînais Rosalie, Alice et Bella. Bien sûr, Bella était le contraire de c'est deux là. Elle était parfaite.

Même si elle ne le voyait pas, pour moi elle l'était.

Je n'aimais pas que les gens disent que nul n'est parfait. C'est que ces derniers n'avaient évidemment pas rencontré Bella.

Moi, je l'avais mauvaise.

Mais vous savez quoi ? Je ne m'en souciais vraiment pas. J'étais amoureux de Bella et je n'avais aucun problème avec cela. Ma seule inquiétude était que je devrais la quitter quand je devrais retourner à Chicago. Ne pardonnerait-elle jamais ? J'avais raconté à Jasper et Emmett moi-même que je ne voulais pas, que je ne pouvais pas la blesser, mais en fin de compte être avec elle, allait lui faire du mal. J'étais triste de penser au jour où je devrais partir.

Rosalie et Emmett étaient assis, mais ils étaient trop absorbés par eux pour s'apercevoir de mon approche. J'étais habitué à cela. Au début, je croyais que c'était un peu de l'auto absorbation, mais au fil des semaines, je me suis rendu compte qu'ils s'aimaient vraiment et qu'ils voulaient juste passer le maximum de temps l'un avec l'autre.

Bella a levé les yeux vers moi, et m'a lancé un sourire quand je me suis assis et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de souder et d'appuyer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle s'est détendue dans le baiser presque instantanément et je sentais un sourire se former sur mes lèvres quand je me suis reculé d'elle.

« Salut à toi aussi. » Elle a dit an souriant timidement.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » J'ai haussé les épaules et j'ai ouvert ma salade de pâtes.

« Ne t'excuses pas. J'ai aimé. » Son sourire s'est agrandi, à présent. «En fait, je voudrais insister pour que tu me salues de cette manière à chaque fois que tu me vois. » Après que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche, elle a rougi d'un rouge profond qui m'a fait rire.

J'ai placé un doigt sous son menton et je lui ai relevé la tête de façon à ce qu'elle me regarde. « Est-ce une requête? » Demandais-je, l'éblouissant d'un sourire que je savais qu'elle aimait.

« Non. » Dit-elle indigné, se penchant en avant et appuyant ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau, dans un baiser plus profond que celui que je lui avais donné. « C'est une exigence. » Murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres et je pouvais sentir mes lèvres se tourner en un sourire.  
« Eh bien. » Marmonnais-je sans rompre le baiser. « Je pense que c'est une exigence que je peux accorder. »

J'ai rompu le baiser et lui ai souri en lui prenant la main dans la mienne, faisant courir mon pouce sur le dos de sa main.

« Oh merde. » A-t-elle chuchoté, l'air penaud.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Lui ai-je demandé confus.

« Rien. » Elle a dit trop vite en regardant sa nourriture.

J'ai regardé l'endroit où elle avait regardé et j'ai vu Jessica et Lauren la regarder avec un air de mépris. C'était ça. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai tiré sur mes genoux. Elle a haleté, un peu à mon action, mais rapidement elle m'a souri, appuyant sa tête sur mon épaule, en soupirant heureuse.

« Mieux ? » Lui demandais-je et elle a hoché la tête.

« Beaucoup. »

« Bien. » J'ai embrassé le sommet de sa tête. « Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à présent, d'accord ? » Lui ai-je demandé rhétoriquement. Elle soupira contre ma poitrine et nous nous sommes assis là pendant quelques minutes, notre nourriture complètement oubliée.

« Aww, vous êtes trop mignons. » Ai-je entendu Alice dire avant que je ne la vois. J'ai levé les yeux au moment même où Bella l'a fait et elle a sauté vers nous, un grand sourire sur son visage.

Elle s'est assise à côté de Rosalie et Jasper s'est assis à côté d'elle.

Emmett a détourné les yeux de Rosalie et nous a souri à moi et Bella. Il faisait la navette entre nous et nos aliments. « Tu vas manger, cela ? » demanda-t-il à Bella et son estomac a grondé fort en réponse. J'ai ri et elle a rougi. « Je pense que oui. » Ai-je dit à Emmett et il a fait la grimace comme un enfant. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de rire.

Bella essaya de descendre de sur mes genoux, mais je la tenais et lui ai fait la moue. « Où vas-tu ? » Lui ai-je demandé et elle m'a regardé comme si j'étais un imbécile.

« Descendre de tes genoux. » Dit-elle, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ne peux pas manger avec moi sur tes genoux ? » ME dit-elle, sans essayer de se déplacer à nouveau.

« Bien sûr que je peux. » Je lui ai souri et elle a roulé des yeux vers moi. « Veux-tu descendre de sur mes genoux ? »

« Non. » Dit-elle doucement et je lui ai souri, embrassant son cou doucement.

« Tu vois pourquoi j'aurais envie que tu bouge? » Lui ai-je demandé. « J'aime vraiment t'avoir exactement là où tu es. » Je lui ai dit et elle a sourit.

« Vraiment? » Ça sonnait comme si elle ne me croyait pas réellement.

« Vraiment vraiment. » Je lui ai sourit et elle s'est baissé et déposé un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres.

Nous avons regardé les autres pour trouver Alice et Rosalie nous regardant comme si elles étaient sur le point de sauter sur place en poussant un cri aigu ou du moins de libérer le plus grand "aww" le monde ait jamais entendu, ce qui connaissant que ces deux là ne m'aurait pas étonné. Emmet avait décidé d'attaquer la pizza qu'il avait prise et Jasper mâchait quelques chips, semblant perdu dans son propre petit monde.

Bella a saisi son sandwich et pris une grande bouchée, me faisant sourire. J'ai pris ma fourchette et fouillé dans mes pâtes. Elles n'étaient pas si mauvaises en réalité. Mais encore une fois j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que la cafétéria ne les avait pas préparées eux-mêmes. C'était probablement pour ça. Il faudrait que je me souvienne de demander à Mary de me faire mon déjeuner. Sa cuisine était vraiment une tuerie. Les autres étaient d'accord. Je renoncerais à elle pour rien au monde.

« Hé, Eddie. » Maintenant il y avait une voix qui faillit me faire vomir tout ce que je venais juste d'avaler. Ces filles ne comprendraient-elles donc jamais? Évidemment non.

« Les filles. » Ai-je dit, sans les regarder, la voix dépourvu d'émotion. Je savais que Jessica serait là avec Lauren, donc j'ai décidé de les saluer en tant que collectif.

J'ai entendu la chaise à côté de moi bouger et j'ai su que l'une d'entre elles, Lauren très probablement, s'était assise. J'ai senti une main sur mon biceps et je savais que ce n'était pas Bella parce qu'elle avait une de ses mains dans la mienne, nos doigts entrelacés, et l'autre était sur mon genou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » Je lui ai demandé froidement, la regardant fixement.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être comme ça Eddie. » A-t-elle dit, battant des cils, comme si c'était mignon. « Je voulais juste te dire que j'organisais une fête samedi soir, et je veux que tu viennes. » Elle l'avait dit de façon à être sûre que les autres sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus.

« Désolé, occupé. » Lui dis-je sans détour.

« Vraiment? » Demanda-t-elle n'y croyant pas. « Qu'avais tu de prévu? »

« Nous allons à triple rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas les gars? » Renchérit Bella, regardant les autres qui ont hoché de la tête et marmonné leur accord. J'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient tous très intéressés par ce qui se passait.

« Ouaip. » J'ai confirmé et Lauren semblait ….. et bien elle semblait furieuse c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« Bien, peut-être la prochaine. » A-t-elle dit, ce sourire énervant accroché au visage.

« Lauren! » Dit Rosalie cassante. Je n'attendais que ça. Rosalie détestait Lauren et Jessica. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, mais je savais que c'était une bonne raison. Et quand Rosalie était énervée mieux valait ne pas poser de questions. « Quand allez-vous faire entrer ça dans vos têtes? Il est avec Bella maintenant! Il n'est pas intéressé. Maintenant allez-vous faire voir. »

Lauren n'a rien dit à Rosalie. Elle savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas. Elle est juste resté assise à la fixer d'un regard noir. Regard que Rosalie lui rendait froidement. Son regard m'avait déconcerté, et j'étais ami avec Rosalie, alors imaginez ce que ça faisait face à quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Après un moment, Lauren a juste soufflé d'exaspération et est partie.  
« Merci. »Ai-je dit à Rosalie et elle m'a lancé un sourire.

« Aucun problème. » Répondit-elle, prenant sa pomme et la croquant. « Je cherchais une raison de rembarrer cette salope depuis longtemps, donc, hé, c'était le meilleur moment. » Elle s'est assise et a réfléchi une minute, mâchant sa pomme. « Peut-être que je devrais 'accidentellement' lui rentrer dedans dans les toilettes et la 'persuader' de vous laisser tranquille. Ça aiderait? »

« Euh, non. » J'ai ri. « Sans vouloir t'offenser Rose, te connaissant, tu ne la laisserais pas s'en sortir vivante. » J'ai ri sous cape et elle a haussé les épaules nonchalamment.

« Ptet ben qu'oui, ptet ben qu'non. » Elle a pris un autre morceau de pomme. « oh, ça ne m'offense pas. C'est probablement vrai. » Elle a ri et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire.  
« C'était quoi tout ça au fait? » Me demanda Alice, me regardant d'un air narquois.

« Pour une raison que j'ignore, elle et Jessica sont persuadées que j'aime Lauren. » J'ai frissonné à cette pensée. « Probablement parce que je ne suis pas parti en courant et en hurlant quand elle mon coincé lors de mon deuxième jour. »

« Ça aurait été la meilleure chose à faire. » Bella a ri.

« Bien sur tu me le dit maintenant. » J'ai marmonné et elle m'a sourit. « Je les ai seulement évité lors de mon premier jour grâce à Jazz. Merci pour ça mec. »

« Mais de rien. » Il a répondu, me souriant.

« J'ai déjà eu à faire à des filles comme elles avant, je ne peux pas les supporter. » Je leur ai dit, croquant dans ma propre pomme.

« Ooh, » Alice a dit, souriant d'un air satisfait. « Pourrions nous entendre une autre petite friandise du passé d'Edward Masen. Il a rencontré des filles comme elles auparavant. C'est bon. Tu nous donnes des détails? »

« Sur quoi? » J'ai demandé embarrassé.

« Tu sais ancienne petites amies. » M'a encouragé Emmet.

« Je ne vous connais pas les gars. » Honnêtement il n'y avait rien d'incriminant dans cette partie de ma vie, mais je ne me sentais pas à l'aise propos d'ex-copines quand ma petite amie _actuelle_ était assise sur mes genoux. « Pas maintenant. »

« Oh allez. » Emmet a geint. « Ça sera amusant. »

« Oh, comment ça? » Je l'ai contré et il est juste resté assis là à me fixer. « Uh-huh, et c'est reparti. » J'ai pris une autre bouchée de ma pomme et souri d'un air satisfait.

« Bien, ça suffit. » A dit Bella, devenant le médiateur de la conversation. Ce qui était probablement une bonne chose, parce que de ce que j'avais appris sur Emmet au cours des deux dernières semaines, il pouvait rendre cette situation vraiment embarrassante pour Bella et moi.

« Ça va bientôt sonner de toute façon. » Elle s'est levée et la cloche nous avertissant de la fin du déjeuner a sonné. La proximité que nous avions partagée depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur mes genoux m'a immédiatement manquée.

Nous sommes ensemble depuis un jour seulement, et je ressentais ça. Ouais, je suis mal.  
Je me suis levé, pris la main de Bella et dis au revoir aux autres, nous sommes allé en Biologie.

En nous asseyant à notre table habituelle, j'ai remarqué Jessica qui entrait, regardant froidement Bella et battre des cils vers moi. _Mon dieu, elle renoncera jamais!_ J'ai pensé frustré. _Aucune d'elles ne le ferra!_ Je me suis penché et j'ai déposé un léger baisé sur la mâchoire de Bella, lui faisant fermer les yeux et se pencher vers moi. Elle m'a souri je me suis reculé pour lui sourire à mon tour. Elle a embrassé ma joue au moment ou M. Banner a commencé son cours.

Je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'avais déjà étudié ce sujet. L'année dernière, si je me souvenais correctement. Ce cours datait d'il y a tellement longtemps que s'en n'était même pas drôle.

J'ai regardé à Bella et elle était en train de griffonner sur son bloc. J'ai bougé dans mon siège et j'ai vu qu'elle dessinait des fleurs très complexes. C'était beau. Je n'avais pas imaginé une minute qu'elle serait intéressée par cette classe. Elle était trop intelligente pour son bien.  
C'était une des choses qui la rendait incroyable et pourtant dangereuse à côtoyer. C'était incroyable d'être avec elle parce que je savais que la conversation serait plus que de simples banalités. En réalité elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle va dire, et elle se soucie de ce dont elle parlait. Il était étonnant de trouver quelqu'un comme ça, il existe que très peu de filles comme ça en réalité. Ou du moins, que j'ai trouvé.

C'était dangereux parce que son intelligence lui faisait trop réfléchir aux choses. J'étais intelligent, je le savais. Ma moyenne le montrait bien, mais j'ai eu tendance à trop réfléchir et mes années de 'préparation' mon fait développer un esprit de chef d'entreprise. J'évaluais toujours des choses. Même quand je ne devrais pas. C'était devenu une seconde nature maintenant. Ça avait ces avantages .... Parfois. Bella quand à elle, pensait aux choses mais d'une autre manière. Elle fouillait profondément dans les choses. Si elle voulait découvrir des réponses elle y arriverait peut importe ce qu'elle aurait à faire pour cela. C'était la chose la plus inquiétante à son sujet. Je savais qu'elle avait promis de ne pas me pousser sur ce que je lui cachais, mais j'avais le sentiment qu'elle essayait toujours de trouver.

_Que va-t-elle faire si elle le découvre?_ Pensais-je, soudain inquiet.

Un million de scénarios différents m'ont traversé l'esprit. Tous autant possibles les uns que les autres. Je ne voulais pas penser à ce qui se passerait si et quand Bella trouvera, mais j'ai eu le sentiment que j'allais la perdre.

D'une certaine façon je savais que c'était inévitable.

La cloche a sonné, rompant le fil de mes pensées. Ai-je vraiment était dans mes pensées si longtemps? De toute évidence oui.

J'ai entendu gémir Bella et marmonner quelque chose sur sa haine contre le sport. J'ai eu une pensée rapide. J'ai attrapé sa main et l'ai amenée à s'asseoir en face du bureau de l'infirmière.  
«Que c'est que tu- » Elle a commencé mais je l'ai coupé.

« Assieds toi ici et ai l'air malade. » Je lui ai dit et elle m'a lancé un regard interrogatif et accusateur avant de s'asseoir et de mettre sa tête dans ses mains. Elle a commencé à respirer difficilement, donnant l'impression qu'elle était sur point de vomir. Je devais lui reconnaître ça, elle pourrait être une mauvaise menteuse, mais elle savait comment agir. Je savais que son visage était probablement rouge vif en ce moment, c'était donc une bonne chose que ses cheveux le cache à la vue. Ça nous aurait trahi tout de suite.

«Puis-je vous aider?" L'infirmière nous a demandé.

«Oui, Bella ne se sent pas _vraiment_ bien." Je lui ai dit, en mettant autant d'inquiétude que possible dans ma voix. « Je pensais que je devrais la ramener chez elle. »

Elle regarda à Bella qui avait encore la tête entre ses mains et respirait encore de façon lourde et irrégulière. Si cette idée n'était pas venue de moi, j'aurais pensé qu'elle était vraiment malade. Elle m'a regardé et a acquiescé. "Ok alors. Avez-vous besoin que je vous donne un mot d'excuse M. Masen? "Elle m'a demandé.

J'ai secoué ma tête. « Non, j'ai une heure de libre. C'est pour ça que j'étais capable de l'amener ici. » L'infirmière m'a fait un signe de la tête de nouveau, en indiquant que je pouvais prendre Bella maintenant.

J'ai marché vers Bella et je l'ai 'aidée' à se lever, prenant son sac pour elle. J'ai mis mon bras autour de sa taille et nous sommes sortis de l'infirmerie. Nous avons dû continuer à marcher ainsi puisque le parking était visible de l'infirmerie.

Dès que nous sommes entrés dans ma Volvo, les questions ont commencé.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » me demanda t elle de façon accusatrice, les signes d'un rire dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? » J'ai démarré la voiture. « Tu semblais ne pas vouloir aller à la gym, donc je t'ai sauvée. » Je lui ai souri en grimaçant et elle a ri sottement.

« Quoi, tu vas faire ça pour moi à chaque fois que j'ai la gym ? » me demanda t elle en levant un sourcil.

« Crois moi, si je le pouvais, je le ferais. » J'ai pris sa main et j'ai embrassés ses articulations doucement. « Je sais combien tu détestes la gym, et j'ai pensé que je te volerai aujourd'hui »

« Alors, où allons nous ? » me demanda t elle, en regardant à l'extérieur de la vitre, mais sans lâcher ma main.

« Um, chez moi ? » lui ai-je demandé, l'examinant pour voir son sourire. Elle n'était jamais venue chez moi toute seule. C'était toujours avec le groupe et je pense qu'elle était impatiente d'être capable de voir plus que le séjour. « Ca te convient ? » ai-je demandé et elle a incliné la tête. « Bien, c'est bon alors. »

Le trajet en voiture s'est passé dans un silence confortable. Une autre chose que j'aimais chez Bella était qu'elle, comme moi, ne sentait pas le besoin de remplir l'air d'un bavardage inutile, quand être assis dans le silence était aussi une bonne option. Il y a plusieurs choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être dites à voix haute. Elles pouvaient être dites avec des regards et des contacts, comme se tenir les mains. Nous nous sommes arrêtés devant chez moi et j'ai vu que les yeux de Bella étaient devenus légèrement plus larges. J'ai gloussé. Je savais que n'importe combien de fois elle viendrait, elle aurait la même réaction. J'aimais ça. C'était si mignon. Vous auriez pensé qu'on venait de lui dire que c'était la sienne.

Je suis sorti de la voiture et j'ai marché autour pour ouvrir sa portière, quelque chose que j'ai insisté à faire. Je peux être un gosse de riche, mais ma mère m'a élevé pour être un gentleman. Quelque chose que je n'allais pas oublier maintenant.

Je me suis approché de la porte et je nous ai fait entrer, prenant la veste de Bella. Elle s'est dirigée vers la cuisine et s'est assise elle même sur une des chaises. Je l'ai suivie après avoir accroché ma propre veste et je l'ai vue regarder alentours. Je me suis rappelé qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vu la maison.

« Tu veux visiter ? » lui ai-je demandé et elle a incliné la tête. Je lui ai offert ma main pour qu'elle la prenne et elle s'est levée, sa main saisissant la mienne. J'ai été stupéfié de combien ma main s'accordait bien à la sienne. Comme si elle était faite pour elle et seulement elle. Je l'ai prise pour la visite de la maison, sans passer par le séjour, parce qu'elle le connaissait déjà très bien.

Le principal de la maison a été visité en environ une demie heure, étant donné qu'il y avait quelques portes et pièces qu'elle a voulu voir.

Je l'ai emmenée au dernier étage où il y avait une dernière pièce et j'ai ouvert la porte. Elle est entrée devant moi. « Ouais, um, c'est ma chambre »

J'ai vu ses yeux s'agrandir face à la taille de mon lit. Il était grand, je l'admets, mais je n'ai pas pensé qu'il justifiait cette réaction. A moins qu'elle n'imagine ce que nous pourrions faire dans ce lit. Cela m'a fait sourire.

Elle a tourné autour et a examiné la chambre, englobant la bibliothèque presque remplie de journaux que j'avais amassés au cours des années. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'ai écris dans un journal. La plupart du temps je n'ai pas eu d'autre façon de faire sortir mes sentiments, le fait de les avoir mis par écrit a été une bonne chose pour moi. Il y avait beaucoup d'entre eux. Disons juste que j'ai eu beaucoup de sentiments et beaucoup de temps pour les décharger.

« Des journaux ? » m'a t elle demandé, les montrant sur les nombreuses étagères.

« Ouais » Je lui ai souris timidement et elle les a comptés. Elle n'a pas voulu les lire, n'est ce pas ? Elle ne peut pas. Cela me vendrait immédiatement. Comment faire pour ne pas qu'elle veuille les lire ? « Je ne lirai pas ceux-là » lui ai-je dis lentement. « A moins que tu aies des difficultés à dormir ». Elle s'est tournée et a ri de mes paroles. « Quoi ? »

« Tu es mignon » Elle m'a rougi, se détournant des journaux. La crise a été évitée, ai-je pensé triomphalement, essayant de ne pas le démontrer sur mon visage.

Elle s'est déplacée dans ma chambre pendant que j'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé pour l'observer. Elle a été fascinée par tout dans la chambre. Il n'a pas échappé à mon attention que son regard s'est fixé sur les journaux à de nombreuses reprises. Je pouvais dire que ça la démangeait de les lire. Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela arriver. Pas avant d'être prêt pour qu'elle sache, ou jusqu'à l'effacement de la menace. Je devais la garder loin des journaux à tout prix.

Ainsi, sur cette pensée, son estomac a grondé de nouveau et j'ai du rire comme elle a rougi.

« Aurions nous faim ? » lui ai-je demandé en levant un sourcil et elle a incliné la tête lentement. Je me suis levé du canapé et j'ai pris sa main. Je l'ai menée en bas, marchant lentement devant pour ne pas qu'elle trébuche. « Que veux tu ? »

« Ce que tu as » Dit elle calment, en prenant toujours ses aises. D'une façon ou d'une autre, je savais qu'elle pensait aux journaux dans ma chambre. Dans ces pages étaient les secrets qu'elle était si désespérée de connaître. Des choses qu'elle ne devait pas savoir.

Pas encore en tout cas.

Nous sommes allés à la cuisine et elle s'est dirigée vers le réfrigérateur, cherchant quelque chose à manger. J'avais appris par Emmett et les autres, surtout par Emmett, qu'elle était une cuisinière étonnante. Je devrais la convaincre de me faire quelque chose à un certain point.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? » demanda t elle, me jetant un coup d'œil avant de retourner examiner le réfrigérateur.

« Ce que tu veux, sera bien » lui ai-je répondu et elle m'a regardé en rougissant encore. J'ai souri en pensant que c'était moi qui lui apportais cette rougeur à ses joues. J'aimais ça.

Je suis allé à la table et il y avait un paquet. C'était un paquet de lettres que mon père m'envoyait chaque semaine sous mon faux nom bien sûr pour que personne ne soupçonne que ce n'était pas mon nom réel.

Je l'ai pris et je l'ai ouvert dès que Bella a commencé à s'occuper dans la cuisine. Je me suis brièvement demandé ce que Marie dirait de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre avait cuisiné dans la cuisine. Même si nous faisions tout pour la rendre immaculée, elle saurait que quelqu'un avait cuisiné ici, même avant qu'elle n'ait regardé dans le réfrigérateur. Elle avait une sorte de sixième sens.

A l'ouverture, j'ai vu que les lettres normales étaient bien là. Des lettres tant de ma mère que de mon père, que « d'amis » que j'avais quitté dernièrement. Je ne me suis jamais donné la peine de les lire. Elles seraient seulement vaniteuses et hors sujet. J'ai laissé les lettres de mes parents pour quand je serais seul. Elles me rendaient toujours émotionnel. Je suppose que ne pas être avec eux, me faisait faire un bilan sur moi. Leurs lettres étaient toujours remplies d'émotions, particulièrement celles de ma mère. Elles étaient dures à lire et d'y répondre. Mais je le faisais. J'avais à le faire. Je devais être fort pour eux deux. Je les verrai à nouveau. Je me le suis promis.

Sur la dernière lettre du paquet, il y avait une sorte d'adresse écrite. Je l'ai enlevée m'assurant que Bella ne serait pas capable de voir qu'elle était adressée à _Edward A. Cullen _au lieu de _Edward A. Masen_. J'ai déchiré l'enveloppe en l'ouvrant et l'ai fourrée au fond du paquet avant de prendre la lettre, assez rapidement pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Elle savait que j'avais des paquets de lettres de ma mère et mon père chaque semaine donc la présence du paquet de lettres n'était pas une grande affaire. Ce n'était pas une grande affaire pour eux tous, vraiment. Plus maintenant.

J'ai déplié la lettre pour voir quelque chose qui me glaça le sang. J'ai physiquement senti tout mon sang évacuer mon visage.

J'ai mis mes mains sur la table dès que ma vision a commencé à se troubler. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Cela n'arriverait pas.

« Edward ? » Bella semblait alarmée. « Edward ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Elle s'est rapprochée et a essayé de me prendre la lettre, sachant que c'était la source de mon malaise. Je l'ai gardée hors de sa portée et elle m'a guidé pour m'asseoir sur une chaise.

Je me suis assis quelques minutes, essayant d'éclaircir ma tête, récupérer ma respiration normale et essayer de comprendre et en même temps essayer d'oublier ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur ce bout de papier dans ma main.

Edward,  
Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te retrouverai.  
A bientôt.

Qu'est ce que j'allais faire ?

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!! :D


	10. What Do I Do

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Stephenie Meyer. De plus l'histoire appartient à twiXlite qui a écrit cette super histoire.

Equipe de la traduction : Baby07, Emy299, Manelor.

Un très grand désolée pour mon absence !!!!

Mais merci pour vos reviews !!

* * *

**What Do I Do**

_**Edward**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te retrouverai.**_

_**A bientôt.**_

Je ne pouvais pas enlever de ma tête les mots qui étaient écrits sur le papier. Quand je fermais mes yeux, ils ont juste brûlé là, brillant dans une sorte de négatif, se moquant de moi, me disant que je n'étais pas libre. J'étais toujours en fuite et qu'il n'y avait rien que moi ou autre pourrions faire à propos de ça.

Bella allait être dans tout ses états.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser voir cette lettre, ou bien je devrais lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe vraiment et même si elle savait qui j'étais vraiment, je ne lui dirais pas. Ca la bouleverserait trop, et je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, de quelque façon que se soit.

« Edward, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ! » me demandait Bella pour la énième fois. « S'il te plaît » elle s'est agenouillée devant moi de nouveau. « Peut être que je peux t'aider »

« Non » Ai-je murmuré, de nouveau. « Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. »

« S'il te plaît, Edward, tu me fais peur » Je pouvais dire qu'elle était au bord des larmes et je détestais qu'elle parle de cette voix.

« Je suis désolé ». Lui ai-je dit en mettant mes bras autour de sa taille et la prenant vers moi. « Je voudrais que tu ne sois jamais effrayée. » Ai-je murmuré doucement dans ses cheveux. Elle s'est retirée de moi, des larmes plein les yeux. « Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« C'est en rapport avec ton putin de secret, n'est-ce pas ? ! » Elle a pleuré, se retirant de ma poigne, me regardant fixement, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. « N'est-ce pas, Edward ? ! »

« Oui » Ai-je murmuré, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Bordel de merde » Elle a commencé à marcher à pas mesurés, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. J'avais déjà vu mon père prendre la même position et avoir le même comportement il y a seulement deux semaines et j'ai détesté revoir ça de nouveau. Pourquoi je fais ça aux gens ? Ca semblait être la seule chose que les gens expérimentés autour de moi subissaient. Rien d'autre. Je détestais ça.

Peut être que je devrais juste m'annoncer au monde et laisser ce type faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Au moins je ne serais pas là pour causer de la peine à quelqu'un. Ce serait une bonne solution. Bella et ses amis le surmonteraient. Ils penseraient probablement que je suis parti en courant, du moins jusqu'à ce que se soit aux nouvelles, mon visage s'affichant à l'écran. Mais alors ils se fâcheraient que je leur ai menti et ils ne serait plus tristes désormais. Mes parents … Je n'ai su que penser quand c'est venu à eux. Je sais qu'ils seraient dévastés si quelque chose m'arrivait, mais je sais aussi qu'à un moment, ils guériraient aussi. Ils y arriveraient.

J'étais juste reconnaissant en ce moment, que mon père ait alerté tous les médias pour qu'aucun ne place mon visage sur n'importe quelle forme de journal, de magasine, de JT ou de presse réelle. Il avait publié l'avertissement que si mon visage apparaissait avant qu'il n'ait donné la permission, alors le groupe responsable serait traduit en justice, c'était tout ce qu'il méritait. Et laissez moi vous dire, que mon père a beaucoup de force de persuasion quand il veut. Diable, qui a besoin de persuasion. Avec la quantité d'argent qu'il a, il pourrait _tous_ les traduire en justice et il en aurait encore assez pour qu'aucun de sa famille n'ait à travailler pour bien de générations. Et il en entrait de plus en plus chaque jour, avec chaque produit approuvé ou vendu dans le monde entier.

Je pensais, ou plutôt, j'espérais que mon secret était sans danger dans cet égard.

Si mon père n'avait pas pris ces précautions, je pense que tout le monde dans cette ville saurait qui j'étais exactement, et mon temps ici serait terminé maintenant. Et pas de la meilleure façon. J'avais seulement une équipe de sécurité ici pour me venir en aide si quoi que se soit arrivait. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que quelque chose arrive. Mes amis devenaient suspicieux et je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient impliqués plus loin qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

« Edward ! » Bella pleurait et je suis revenu brusquement à la réalité. « Edward, s'il te plaît. Tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe. » Je suis resté assis et j'ai secoué la tête, incapable de parler. Bella s'est détourné de moi, prenant quelque chose dans sa poche.

Son téléphone.

Il était en train de sonner. Elle a regardé le nom de l'appelant et a répondu. « Emmett ». Elle avait fait un pause pendant qu'il parlait. « Non, je ne suis pas chez moi. Je suis chez Edward. » Une autre pause. « Ouais, je pense que vous devriez venir ici. Maintenant. » Ma tête s'est redressée à ce qu'elle a dit. A quoi pensait elle ? « Okay, je vous vois sous peu. » Elle a raccroché le téléphone et m'a regardé avec indignation.

« Pourquoi leur avoir dit ça ? » Lui ai-je demandé, ma voix étant à peine un chuchotement.

« Parce que quelque chose va mal. Je sais ça. » A t elle dit, marchant vers moi et se penchant sur la table. J'ai posé mes coudes sur la table et j'ai mis mes mains dans mes cheveux, à tel point que j'ai senti la douleur dans mon cuir chevelu. « Nous voulons t'aider Edward. Si nous savons ce qu'il se passe alors nous pouvons. »

« Merde Bella ! » J'ai lâché mes cheveux et j'ai claqué du point sur la table. Je me suis levé rapidement et me suis dirigé vers la sortie de la cuisine. « Ne peux tu pas comprendre ça ? ! Tu ne peux pas m'aider. Personne ne peux m'aider. J'ai juste besoin que tu comprennes ça. »

« Bien, je ne peux pas. » Elle s'est poussée de la table puissamment, réglant ses comptes avec moi. « Personne n'est au delà de l'aide Edward. Tout le monde a besoin d'aide parfois. Pour n'importe quel problème. Grand ou petit. » Elle commençait à s'approcher de moi. « Nous _pouvons_ t'aider Edward. »

Je me suis moqué et me suis retourné. Je suis monté dans ma chambre sans regarder derrière moi. Je n'ai pas voulu la laisser là-bas, mais je savais que si je ne quittais pas la pièce assez rapidement, j'aurais pu dire quelque chose soit pour me vendre ou soit que je regretterais très très longtemps, si ce n'est pour le reste de ma vie.

Je me suis jeté sur mon lit et j'ai crié dans mon oreiller, énervé contre la situation et le visage de cette seule personne, personne qui a une sorte de vendetta contre mon père ou moi, l'un ou l'autre, qui est capable de tellement perturber ma vie Chicago et même quand je suis envoyé dans une sorte de ville inconnue, il reste capable de déchirer ma vie en morceaux. Je détestais ça.

Je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'ai fait une chose que j'avais promis à Emmett et Jasper que je ne ferais pas.

J'ai blessé Bella.

Je le savais déjà. Je savais que mon refus de ne rien laisser sortir, de ne laisser entrer personne, de ne laisser personne m'aider allait blesser Bella. Depuis qu'elle avait découvert que je cachais quelque chose. Ca l'a blessait. Et je ne savais pas quoi faire à propos de ça.

Mais le seul problème était que j'avais cassé mon propre problème moi-même.

Ne laissez personne être proche de vous.

C'était une promesse que je m'étais faite à moi-même quand on m'avait dit que je déménageais Chicago. Je l'avais brisée le premier jour où j'étais arrivé. J'étais arrivé et j'avais tout de suite était proche de Bella et de ses amis sans même le réaliser. Ça semblait alors tellement naturel. Ils m'avaient donné comme l'impression que j'étais un adolescent normal pour une fois, et non pas l'héritier d'une énorme fortune familiale. Ils m'avaient fais me se sentir normal.

Et maintenant je ruinais tout ça.

Et ce n'était même pas ma faute.

Si ça avait été vraiment ma faute, alors j'aurai pu arranger tout. J'aurai pu d'une façon ou d'un autre réparer ça. Je ne savais pas quoi faire dans cette situation. J'étais complètement perdu. Et je n'avais personne à qui parler. Je n'avais aucun confident auxquels dire mes secrets. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que quelqu'un ici puisse comprendre parfaitement ma situation.

J'étais complètement seul.

Je criais dans mon oreiller de nouveau, espérant sincèrement que Bella n'était pas à l'extérieur de ma porte, essayant de se décider à frapper ou pas. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment-là que je su que je commençais à pleurer. Je n'avais même pas sentit les piqûres d'avertissement m'annonçant cela. C'était juste arrivé. Et c'était ça. J'étais couché là, à défier du regard mon oreiller, sanglotant comme une petite fille.

Et je m'en fichais.

Je supposais que c'était pour une bonne raison que j'étais traqué, contrecarré, en proie à un malade, ou n'importe quel nom que vous voudrez lui donner, mais je pense que je convenais à la minute où je vous parle, que ceci n'est pas par hasard.

Après une minute ou deux, les larmes se sont taris et je restais juste couché là, la tête sur mon oreiller, mon esprit absolument dénué de toute pensée pour la première fois depuis longtemps. C'était dans ces rares moment, que je me rendais compte que je pensais vraiment à des choses qui n'avaient rien de bien cohérentes, à la différence de d'habitude quand j'avais environ un million de pensées différentes bourdonnant dans mon cerveau, je me rendais compte que je n'avais absolument aucune idée ce que j'allais faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'entendis la Jeep d'Emmett remonter l'allée. Je me levais de mon lit et allait me positionner près de la fenêtre.

Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper et Alice sautèrent de la Jeep. Bella leur avait-elle dit ce qui s'était passé ? Ou étaient-ils juste inquiets par rapport au ton qu'elle avait employé quand elle avait téléphoné à Emmett un peu plus tôt ?

Je marchais jusqu'à mon divan et je m'y effondré dessus, étreignant un des oreillers contre mon torse, fermant mes yeux. Je respirais à fond et écoutais les mouvements provenant d'en bas des escaliers.

Je savais qu'Emmett serait en colère contre moi. Pareil pour Jasper. Mais je pense que ce serait Rosalie qui essaierait de me détruire avant que n'importe lequel de ces deux ne soit capable de bouger le moindre petit muscle. Ils étaient tout extrêmement protecteurs envers Bella et voulaient le meilleur pour elle.

Ça me rendait triste de penser que je n'avais en réalité personne comme ça dans ma vie. Je n'avais personne qui était enclin à sortir du droit chemin et se mettre en totale opposition pour me défendre moi. Personne que je connaissais, autre que mes parents, ne risquerait tout pour moi, juste en tant qu'ami. Comme ces personnes-là pour Bella. C'était une autre de ses choses qui manquaient à ma vie.

J'entendis Emmett et les pas de Jasper se dirigeant vers ma chambre. Je savais que cela allait bientôt être ma fête. Et je m'en fichais un peu. J'avais blessé Bella. Je méritais tout ce qui allait se passer.

La porte vola et Emmett rentra comme un bulldozer alors que Jasper me regardait fixement. Emmett fonça vers moi, Jasper derrière lui. Je ne regardais aucun d'entre eux, et continuais à fixer le plancher, mais je pouvais les voir avec ma vision périphérique.

« Tu avais promis ! » Siffla-t-il. « Tu avais promis que tu ne blesserais jamais Bella. Et tu as brisé cette promesse. »

« Em' je… » J'entendis Jasper lui chuchoter quelque chose, en tapotant légèrement le bras d'Emmett. « Regarde-le. » L'entendis-je dire d'un ton calme. « Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas »

Je pouvais voir qu'Emmett se retourner pour le regarder fixement. « Tu es de quel côté, là Jazz ? »

« Je dis juste que… » J'entendis Jasper prendre un ton défensif. « Mais je veux dire, regarde-le. Il y a évidemment quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et … je ne pense pas que c'est de sa faute. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est _supposé_ dire ? » Aboya Emmett, me regardant. Je ne regardais toujours aucun d'entre eux et je pouvais dire que quelque chose ennuyait Emmett. Le fait que j'étais insensible.

« Bon, tu ne penses pas que si tout tournait rond, il aurait déménagé ici, n'est-ce pas ? » Raisonna Jasper. Je pouvais le voir me regarder du coin de l'œil. « Le fait est que, même toi tu dois l'admettre, tu peux effrayer les gens quand tu le veux vraiment » Il le retint d'une main, disant à Emmett de se tenir à distance pendant une minute avant qu'il ne se rapproche de moi. Il resta debout face à moi et s'agenouilla pour être à mon niveau. « Edward ? Edward regarde-moi » Je ne déplaçai pas mon corps, juste mes yeux. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je secouais simplement la tête.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ce secret que tu gardes pour toi, Edward ? » Demanda Emmett, sa voix un peu plus calme, mais juste un peu. J'acquiesçais et il soupira, exaspéré. « Ça suffit Edward. Ça revient sur le tapis depuis bien trop longtemps. Tu dois nous dire ce qu'il en est. Nous ne nous t'en tiendrons aucunement rigueur. Cela n'a pas d'importance à nos yeux, tu resteras tel que tu es. Nous n'allons pas te juger. Nous voulons t'aider » Sa voix était plus douce maintenant, me suppliant de lui révéler mon secret. Je savais qu'ils voulaient vraiment m'aider, mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient faire.

Je secouais la tête de nouveau. « Vous ne comprendriez pas les gars » Chuchotais-je. Je les regardais alors. « Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas vous le dire, parce que je le voudrais, vraiment, plus que tout au monde, mais je ne peux pas vous le dire. Je voudrais être capable de le faire. Il serait tellement plus facile si je pouvais, mais je…J'ai juste…Je ne peux pas. » Je regardais le sol de nouveau, soupirant. « Je suis désolé. C'est juste que c'est … quelque chose que je ne peux pas faire. »

« D'accord… » Dit doucement Jasper, tuant Emmett du regard. « Mais si tu pourrais nous le dire un jour ? J'ai bon espoir qu'un jour tu brises ce secret autour de ta personne, tu sais qu'on sera toujours là pour toi mon gars » J'entendis Emmett renifler derrière lui. Je savais que je mettais sa patience, déjà pas très importante, à rude épreuve. « Nous serons toujours là pour toi. Je peux te dire que ça te fais encore plus de mal de le garder pour toi que de le partager avec nous. Mais je pense aussi que tu devrais parler à Bella. Et mettre à plat ce qui vient de se passer ce soir. Pour que ça n'arrive plus » Il se leva et marcha vers Emmett, saisissant son bras et le traînant hors de la pièce. Je savais qu'Emmett n'imposait pas trop de résistance, car je doutais que Jasper aurait pu le faire bouger de la pièce sinon.

Voulaient-ils que je les suive ?

Je ne savais si je pourrais faire face aux filles ce soir. J'avais besoin de me retrouver en moi-même et de faire le point. Je réglerais comme ça les propres problèmes que j'avais avec moi-même et ensuite je parlerai au reste du groupe. J'espérais juste qu'ils m'écouteraient.

Que pouvais-je leur dire sans révéler mon secret ?

En tout honnêteté, pas grand chose.

Merde … Ils ne connaissaient même pas mon vrai nom.

Ça aurait sûrement était plus simple si je m'étais appelé Mr. Tout le monde. Mais quand vous vous appeliez Edward Cullen, ça foirait tout dès le début, bien évidemment. Je ne m'habituerais jamais à cette situation. Peut-être devrais-je sortir d'ici et rester seul, debout, dans une forêt, en plein milieu de la nuit, et advienne que pourra.

Je ne pouvais décemment pas traiter de cette question maintenant.

Je ne pouvais pas supporter faire du mal aux personnes que j'aimais.

C'était trop.

« Edward ? » Entendis-je une petite voix m'appeler de l'embrassure de la porte. Je regardais vers le haut et découvrit Bella. Elle avait sans doute pleuré et je me rendais maintenant compte que je ne devais pas être très loin de son état actuel. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je l'ai regardée et ai secoué ma tête lentement. Il y avais déjà un secret tout-puissant entre nous, assis là comme un énorme éléphant rose qui attendait pour montrer son vilain nez à tout moment. Je n'allais pas lui donner plus de raisons de me haïr, en lui disant même le plus petit mensonge, quand je n'avais pas le faire.

"Puis-je entrer?" Elle a demandé de cette même voix timide, hésitante. J'ai hoché la tête et elle vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé. Je l'ai regardée et lui ai offert ma main, sentant cette fois les piqûres d'avertissement des larmes qui menaçaient de se former. Elle semblait si timide et s'est fermée. Était-ce à cause de moi qu'elle se refermer de la sorte ? Tout était-il de ma faute ?

Elle a doucement pris ma main et je l'ai légèrement tirée, lui disant silencieusement que j'avais besoin de la sentir près de moi.

Il m'a semblé qu'elle ressentait la même chose que moi car elle a instantanément traversé le canapé et posé sa tête sur ma poitrine, écoutant les battements de mon cœur. Je l'ai entendu soupirer et je l'ai imaginé fermant ses yeux alors qu'elle restait là. J'ai fermé les miens et attendu que quelque chose de désastreux se produise. Vous savez, l'idée du calme avant la tempête était en train de s'encrer dans ma tête.

"Tu m'as vraiment fait peur aujourd'hui." Je l'ai entendu murmurer gentiment.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Lui ai-je demandé, confus. En colère, frustré, stressé, préoccupé? Oui, je pouvais gérer ça? Mais la peur? Je ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire cette nouvelle en particulier.

"Quand on était en bas, dans la cuisine et que tu as ouvert cette lettre, je me suis retournée et tu étais la t'accrochant à la table comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage." Elle était préoccupée maintenant, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles je pensais. "Tu étais si pâle. Je veux dire, tu es déjà pâle, mais c'était comme …... je n'sais pas …... comme je me suis imaginé qu'un cadavre pourrait ressembler. Je veux dire, n'en ayant pas vu dans la vrai vie, je ne sais pas, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire. Peut importe, c'était comme si tu allais t'évanouir et quand tu n'as pas voulu me laisser voir ce qui était écrit dans la lettre que tu tenais, j'ai juste …... je me suis senti si impuissante. Comme si je n'avais rien à faire là. J'avais l'impression de ne rien pour voir faire." Je pouvais entendre les larmes ramper dans sa voix, et je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour les arrêter. S'il y avait quelque chose que j'avais appris au sujet de Bella durant les courtes semaines ou je l'ai côtoyée, c'était qu'elle pleurait pour un rien. Et que quand les larmes ont commencées, il n'y avait aucun moyen de les arrêter. "Et après, tu étais tellement en colère. J'ai pensé que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal et que tu ne voulais plus de moi. J'étais prête à appeler un taxi et partir, quand Emmett et les autres sont arrivés. Je ne savais plus quoi faire alors je leur ai raconté ce qui s'était passé. Je me sentait tellement impuissante."

Je l'ai serré un peu plus contre moi. "Bella, j'ai besoin que tu comprennes que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. C'est juste une partie de mon passé avec lequel je dois apprendre a vivre par moi même. Je ne peux pas recevoir de l'aide d'autre personnes, sauf s'il n'y a aucun autre moyen. Je n'ai pas voulu te montrer la lettre parce que je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je sais que j'aurais du dire quelque chose plutôt que de me comporter comme ça en-bas. Chose que j'admets être inexcusable. Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je ne voulais vraiment pas perdre mon sang-froid comme je l'ai fais. Et j'aimerais que tu comprennes que rien de tout ça n'a à voir avec toi ou les autres. C'est juste quelque chose de mon putain de passé qui ne veut pas me laisser tranquille." J'ai resserré mon étreinte autour d'elle. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu n'es pas la seule à te sentir impuissante. Il y a des choses qui se produisent qui sont hors de mon contrôle, et tu n'as aucune idée à quel point cela m'effraye. Sachant qu'il y a des trucs qui sont décidés sans que je puisse les contrôler." _Merde, je devait arrêter de parler avant d'en dire trop._ J'ai pensé pour moi-même, mordant légèrement ma lèvre. J'étais contant que Bella ne puisse pas me voir, parce que je savais qu'elle comprendrait qu'il y avait autre chose que ce que je lui disais. "Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Je te le promets, je ne referais plus jamais quelque chose comme ça."

"Je sais que tu ne le feras plus." Elle a murmuré. "Je souhaite juste pouvoir aider." J'ai secoué ma tête et embrassé le dessus de sa tête. "Allons en-bas." Elle s'est assise et m'a regardé suppliante.

J'ai acquiescé et me suis levé. J'ai levé un doigt vers elle et je suis allé dans la salle de bain pour me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais raison. Je ne ressembler à rien. Mes cheveux étaient encore plus décoiffés que d'habitude, mes yeux étaient sans vie, rouges et gonflés parce que j'avais pleuré plus tôt et j'avais la trace des larmes sur mes joues.

J'ai fais couler de l'eau froide et j'ai lavé mon visage, espérant atténuer les rougeurs entourant mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas descendre en ressemblant à ça. Même si Emmett, Jasper et Bella m'avaient déjà vu dans cet état, c'était autre chose de se retrouver, tous, dans la même pièce, me fixant probablement, avec un visage ressemblant à ça. Appelez moi superficiel ou égoïste, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de descendre les escaliers avec la preuve que j'avais pleuré écrite sur mon visage. Littéralement.

Une fois que j'ai été satisfait du fait que le gonflement de mes yeux s'était assez apaisé j'ai pris une des serviettes grises sombres qui se sont accrochées sur le support et j'ai séché mon visage. Une fois que mon visage sec, j'ai regardé mes cheveux. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire de mes cheveux. Je ne pouvait jamais rien faire de ce désordre. C'était quelque chose avec lequel je devait vivre. Mon père détestait le fait que mes cheveux soient indisciplinés et qu'ils partent dans tous les sens, mais nous avions oublié l'idée des cheveux courts et disons juste, je ne le referais pas de nouveau. Nous avions tous les deux décidé qu'il valait mieux les laisser tel quel. Ouais, ils sont peut être indiscipliné, mais c'était mieux comme ça.

Renonçant à mon apparence je suis sorti de la salle de bain pour trouver Bella regardant ma bibliothèque contenant mes journaux avec envie. Je savais qu'elle avait hâte de lire l'un d'entre eux. Ou la totalité d'entre eux. Je savais qu'elle aimait lire, mais si elle lisait quoi que ce soit dans ces livres, même la première page de chacun d'eux, elle saurait pour moi immédiatement. D'autant plus en voyant qu'ils commençaient tous par _Edward Anthony Cullen_ et ensuite les dates auxquels ils ont été écris et conservés.

"Bella?" Je l'ai appelée doucement et elle a sursauté, effrayée par mon apparition. Elle était apparemment si absorbée dans son observation des journaux qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu sortir de la salle de bain. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Oui" Répondit-elle, peu convaincante.

Elle s'approcha de moi et enveloppa ses bras autour de ma taille, se penchant en avant et embrassant le bas de ma mâchoire, le seul endroit qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans enrouler ses bras autour de mon cou et trier ma tête à portée de al sienne.

J'ai souri légèrement et penché ma tête pour presser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Chose à laquelle, j'étais ravi de le découvrir, elle répondait. J'étais tellement heureux de savoir qu'elle n'était pas trop en colère contre moi. J'espérais que les autres ne le soient pas non plus. Je venais juste de trouver ces amis, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir les perdre, même si je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps.

"On y va," Murmura-t-elle, s'éloignant de moi et détachant ses bras de ma taille. Elle m'a tiré par la main et j'ai commencé à la suivre, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Lui demandais-je confus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle s'était arrêté si brusquement.

"J'ai juste besoin d'utiliser la salle de bain un instant." Elle me fit un sourire d'excuse. "Pourquoi ne descendrais-tu pas et je te rejoindrais en bas."

J'acquiesçais à contrecœur et me penchais pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle m'a souri en retour avant que je ne me retourne et me dirige vers la porte. J'ai fermé la porte de ma chambre en silence et descendu les escaliers. Je me suis arrêté quand j'ai entendu les voix des autres arriver jusqu'à moi. Je savais que c'était mal d'écouter aux portes, mais je devais vraiment être sûr.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?" J'ai entendu Rosalie demander dans un chuchotement dur.

"Je veux dire, qu'il semble vraiment …...... je sais pas …... déchiré par quoi que ce soit qu'il nous cache." C'était la voix de Jasper. "C'est comme s'il _voulait_ nous dire, mais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêche." Je pouvais presque l'entendre remuer ses mains dans les airs. "J'ai le sentiment qu'il dit la vérité quand il dit que s'il pouvait nous le dire il le ferait. Je ne doute pas de lui la dessus."

Encore, je pouvais pratiquement entendre Rosalie rouler ses yeux, « Bien. » Dit elle sarcastiquement. « Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'il le fera ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que quand il aura l'occasion il va nous le dire ? »

J'ai décidé que je ne pouvais en entendre d'avantage, donc j'ai détendu les escaliers, ne me souciant pas à être silencieux d'avantage. J'ai voulu qu'ils sachent que j'étais là, comme ça au moins ils pourraient arrêter de parler de moi. Même si le l'ai mérité.  
Je suis entré dans la pièce et j'ai reçu des regards glacials de la part de Rosalie et Alice. J'avais raison de ne pas vouloir entrer dans un conflit avec Rosalie. Elle me faisait plus peur qu'Emmett et Jasper réunis.

« Que Diable s'est il passé aujourd'hui? » me cria t elle. « Tout allait bien aujourd'hui au déjeuner et quand nous avons appelé Bella pour la trouver, elle était ici et elle avait besoin de nous ici tout de suite. Donc nous sommes venus pour constater que vous étiez complètement flippé à propos de quelque chose mais aucun de vous n'a d'indice à propos de ça. » Elle était là debout, ses yeux bleus devenant de plus en plus sombres à mesure que les secondes passaient. « Que Diable s'est il passé? »

« Je ne sais pas, Rosalie » lui répondis je. Je mentais évidemment, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir ça. Je savais exactement ce qu'il se passait. « Je ne sais pas. C'était juste quelque chose que j'avais dans mon courrier aujourd'hui. C'est ... Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que quelque chose s'est bousculé dans ma tête. » soupirais-je. « Je sais que c'est une piètre excuse et je sais que ça a blessé Bella, mais je ne l'ai pas voulu. J'ai juste...Je ne savais pas comment faire face à ce que.... c'était »

« Écoute, Edward. » Sa voix était plus douce maintenant, comme si une part d'elle savait de quoi je parlais. Comment, j'en n'avais aucune idée. « Nous te faisons confiance. Tu sais que c'est vrai? Nous savons que si tu gardes ça loin de nous, c'est qu'il y a une très bonne raison. Maintenant, souviens toi que cette confidence se travaille dans les deux sens et que tu le veuilles ou non, nous allons t'aider quand tu en auras besoin, peu importe si nous savons ce qui est arrivé dans ton passé ou maintenant ou quand que ce soit. » Elle a prit une profonde inspiration et ma regardé. « Vous, je suis d'accord avec Jazz. » Elle a regardé Emmett et Alice. « Quoi qu'il se soit passé, je ne pense pas que se soit de sa faute. »

J'ai essayé de gérer au mieux le visage embarrassé que j'avais et Rosalie m'a donné un sourire penaud et m'a fait un geste pour ne pas m'en inquiéter. Je n'ai pas laissé croire que je savais déjà de quoi elle parlait. Cela leur donnerait seulement plus de raison pour être en colère contre moi. Je savais que je ne devrais pas faire ça mais je devais m'assurer que je ne m'avais pas été découvert.  
Juste à ce moment Bella est descendue et nous a regardé tous. « Vous, Charlie vient d'appeler, il me veut à la maison pour je ne sais quelles raisons. » Elle m'a regardé en s'excusant et m'a sourit. Je lui ai sourit en retour. Si son père la voulait chez elle, je n'allais pas l'arrêter. Je savais que j'avais à traiter quelques affaires. Je ne savais juste pas comment j'allais le faire.

« Ouais, je suppose que nous devrions y aller nous aussi » a dit Emmett d'où il se tenait. Il s'est déplacé à travers la pièce et s'est dirigé vers la porte.

« Ça va aller si tu es seul? » m'a demandé Bella prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Je l'ai regardée et lui ai sourit. « Ouais, je vais bien. » lui ai-je répondu. Je me suis penché et ai appuyé mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes. Elle a sourit légèrement au contact avant de casser le baiser.

Je les ai tous observés quand ils ont rassemblé leurs vestes et sacs, qu'ils n'ont pas voulu laisser dans la Jeep. Pourtant, qui aurait pu voler leurs affaires, alors qu'ils sont en dehors de la ville et dans les bois, c'était un mystère pour moi. Personne n'est jamais venu jusqu'ici. A moins qu'ils ne soient des randonneurs et quand bien même ils laisseraient généralement des traces dans les bois.

Après les avoir regardé partir, je me suis appuyé contre le mur qui sépare la salle à manger de la cuisine.

Après une minute ou deux, j'ai décidé de monter dans ma chambre et j'ai essayé de dormir un peu. Tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que Bella et moi sommes rentré du lycée m'avaient épuisé. J'ai obscurci toutes les lumières allumées, ne les éteignant pas complètement, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Depuis que j'ai vu le mouvement dans les bois, je m'assurais toujours que les lumières étaient allumées quand je m'endormais. Elles étaient toujours éteintes quand je me réveillais, j'en ai déduis que Jason ou les employés de maison devaient les éteindre au cours de la nuit.

J'ai couru en haut des escaliers et j'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre.

Je suis entré dans ma chambre et j'ai décidé que je déchargerais ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui dans mon dernier journal, celui que je devrais remplacer. Je suis passé devant le bureau où je le gardais normalement et me suis arrêté.

Il n'était plus là.

Je l'avais laissé là ce matin où j'avais fini d'y écrire. Et personne n'était venu dans ma chambre sans moi sauf... Bella

Elle ne l'a pas pris, n'est ce pas?

J'ai repensé à l'après lycée. Le journal était-il là quand je m'étais approché de ma chambre? J'ai réfléchi longtemps et j'ai soulevé le point que oui, il y était.

« Merde » ai juré dans un souffle. Ce journal particulier tenait l'information de l'apparition du harceleur et ce qui était arrivé. Si Bella l'avait alors elle saurait tout.

Je savais qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait ou ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma vie, comme c'est le cas. Mais je ne la connaissais pas si basse pour prendre quelque chose à quelqu'un sans sa permission. Spécialement quelque chose de si précieux et personnel comme un journal.

J'ai dirigé mes mains dans mes cheveux et j'ai commencé à marcher à pas mesurés. Je commençais à m'affoler maintenant. J'ai marché à travers ma chambre et j'ai regardé partout après mon journal, au cas où je l'avais placé ailleurs ce matin autre que sa place habituelle sur mon bureau.

C'était quand j'ai remarqué la fenêtre ouverte.

Peut être que ce n'était pas Bella après tout.

Mes pensées ont commencé à courir parce que je savais avec exactitude que la fenêtre n'était pas ouverte quand je suis descendu il y a peu de temps. Cette fenêtre était fermée et verrouillée. Je suis allée vers la fenêtre et j'ai regardé la serrure.

Cassée.

Quelqu'un l'avait cassée et avait volé mon journal.

J'ai commencé à hyperventiler et j'ai dû m'asseoir avant de m'évanouir. J'ai mis ma tête entre mes jambes jusqu'à ce que ma respiration redevienne normale.

Ma tête s'est levée en flèche, ne sachant pas si la personne était encore dans la maison. Mais comment seraient ils sortis de la chambre sans que Bella ne les entende? Même si c'était facile de s'enfermer en atténuant le bruit, on entendait toujours le clic de la porte de la chambre vers la salle de bains. Toujours.

Un million de différents scénarios traversaient mon esprit quand j'ai réalisé qu'une seule personne pouvait être responsable de ça. Une personne qui me voulait du mal, bien qu'il y en avait probablement plus qu'un, mais il n'y avait qu'un seule chose à faire en ce moment. C'était la seule explication raisonnable.

J'ai saisi mon téléphone et saisi le numéro de Jason

« _Ouais gosse?_ »

« Je pense …… qu'il m'a retrouvé. »

Et rien d'autre n'était nécessaire.

* * *

**Voilou !! Bon je vais essayer de faire en sorte que la suite arrive plus rapidement que ce chapitre ^^ (ça sera pas dure de toute manière !!)**


End file.
